Heart of Stone
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: His heart was as cold as stone, yet a single sliver of light had found its way inside. A single beam of sunlight was all it took for his walls to crumble. Slight AU. [COVER FROM DEVIANTART]
1. Chapter 1

The bright flashes of magic being released lit up the darkened sky above the Eastern Island of Ente Isla as hundreds of demons and magicians clashes at once. Screams of the fallen resonated in the night as blood drenched the soil, the smell of iron clung thickly in the air, and bits of both human and demon remains littered the crimson earth.

A tall castle could be seen above the thick canopy of trees, the towers surrounding it burning from the bursts of magic and flaming arrows that sailed through the dark night, silent as the faintest summer breeze.

Below the canopy many soldiers, human and demonic, fought for their lives, one side defending the castle and the other attacking it.

A bright beam of blue light for just a moment lit up the entire area before a devastating crash was heard as a huge crater was blown in the middle of the Holy Army, effectively making the human soldiers scatter to all sides in shock and horror of seeing their mangled comrades on the ground.

"Foul beasts! The Church will defeat all of you hellish spawn!"

Men dressed in shining armor with bloodstains splattered left and right marched forward in straight lines with lifted shields and swords, slowly forcing the demonic warriors further and further back towards their recently claimed stronghold, Eajhekn Jhkonvtolx **[1]** on the very edge of the large forests surrounding the area.

"Don't let them gain more ground! Get back in your formations and force them back to the bea—ARGH!" one of the demons screamed in a highly pitched voice only seconds before he was felled by a stray arrow.

"The humans are stronger than we expected! There's no way we can win this!" one of the lesser demons cried out as swords clashed throughout the battlefield and resonated with loud pangs of steel against steel.

"_Oh Divine Light, guide thy hand and destroy the demons_!"

The sound of hundreds of humans Priests resonated in the air, their voices synchronizing with each other as Holy Magic was fired after the demons retreating to the Fortress.

"The demons are retreating! We need to keep the pressure on them!" one of the Generals screamed as loud as his lungs could muster, desperately trying to overpower the screams of battle even though only a handful of the soldiers closest by heard what he said.

**"FOOLS! You think that you can defeat my armies? You think that you can defeat me, Satan, the Devil himself?!"** a booming voice roared in the midst of battle, effectively making both sides stop momentarily as humans and demons looked up at the dark sky and all turned slack jawed at the sight that met their wide eyes.

Satan Jacob, the Devil, had arrived on the battlefield.

"THIS DOESN'T MATTER, MEN! KEEP FORCING THE DEMONS INTO THE FORTRESS!" the General screamed manically, the roots of fear starting to edge their way into his mind.

The Devil grinned wickedly, his eyes glowing in a rather sinister red color as he looked down upon the screaming masses of humans and demons, finding sick amusement in seeing them scramble around like the ignorant fools they were.

Satan narrowed his eyes, unconsciously moving his head to the right as a sphere of Holy Magic whipped past his horns before disappearing into the atmosphere.

**"It's rather rude to attack someone without introducing yourself, is it not?" **he asked casually, turning his burning eyes down to the ground where a ground of shivering Priests had gathered a circle of soldiers around themselves to protect them from harm.

"D-damn you, Satan! I, Isaac Gustavus, will destroy you!" one of the Priests shouted as he cupped his hands gently, preparing to send off another sphere of Holy Magic against the Devil.

**"You will destroy me, is that so?" **the Devil chuckled, revealing two rows of white, shining teeth as he looked down upon the shivering humans, **"In that case, please allow me to engage you in a real duel, oh mighty Priest..."** Satan drawled, his lips stretching in a wide grin as he slowly floated down to the bloody soil. The second he landed an annoyed frown crossed his features, a grimace forming at the sight of the bloody mud clinging to the edges of his mantle and boots.

**"Pheh... so dirty..."**

"You will not win this time, Satan! We, the Warriors of the Holy Church, shall defeat you!" Isaac screaming, throwing sphere after sphere at the Devil who easily evaded the feeble attacks.

**"If all humans are as pathetic as you, Isaac Gustavus, then Humanity is far more worse off than I first expected." **Satan drawled, enjoying the way that the soldiers and Priests were shaking in pure, unadulterated fear. Slowly he walked towards the shivering bunch of humans, briefly ignorant to his surroundings.

"Now, Daniel!" Isaac screamed suddenly, a wicked gleam taking over in his eyes. Before Satan could even turn around a fierce pain erupted in his abdomen, making the demon grunt in shock as he stared down at an eerily white-glowing spear tip that was sticking out of his stomach.

Satan's eyes widened.

The humans lips widened in desperate grins.

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

**"WRETCHED HUMAN! DIE!" **Satan roared furiously, whipping around to decapitate the soldier who had sneaked up behind him. A human sneaking up on him was a wound to his reputation, a wound to his honor as a demon, and damn it all to Hell and its fiery pits, he would not let his reputation stay tarnished like this. With a swipe of his claws yet another head fell to the ground, the thick and warm blood dripping from the tips of his fingers as he stared coldly down at the now empty eyes of the foolish soldier.

With a grunt Satan grabbed onto the tip of the white spear, hissing furiously when it began burning the palm of his hand, and quickly pulled it out. He frowned as the sensation of Magic flooding out of his body left an uncomfortable feeling within him.

The Devil snarled in pain, clutching his bleeding abdomen tightly as he quickly sought refuge in the sky. He was immediately thrown down to the ground once again a wave of Holy Magic that was flung in his direction, hissing as the magic started scalding his wings. The second he collided with the ground a huge tremor shook the earth, making clouds of dust and bits of debris fly around everywhere. With an angry snarl the Devil tried raising himself from the ground, only to hiss when bursts of pain from the Holy energy that had coated the spear coursed through his system.

**"Damn the...these wretched... humans!" **Satan groaned, refusing to admit that a mere humane artifact had rendered him temporarily defenseless.

**"Kehukn ho ajtej, wilhtc tupanj!" [2] **Satan snarled in his native demonic tongue before channeling his remaining magical powers into a swirling orb of raw energy, his eyelids fluttering as the wound he'd received along with the mental strain from all the magic he'd been using in trying to heal the wound finally took its toll on him.

He smirked grimly as he watched the entire forest being lit up by a huge dome of energy that crackled in the atmosphere before he sighed heavily, finally letting the sweet bliss of unconsciousness take him away.

* * *

...

...

Chapter 1: In The Sky That Night

...

...

* * *

The pained screams and moans of injured soldiers rang through the small village as the surviving Priests and the healers from the village ran around like headless chickens, desperately trying to ease the wounded of their pain.

"Where in all of Ente Isla are the Head Priests?!"

"They went back to the Capitol just a few hours ago for reinforcements, but never mind that! We're out of herbs against infection again and the Holy Water's almost used up!"

"What?! But Sister Claire just got back with fresh ones half an hour ago!"

"Well send someone out again! We need those herbs!"

The tents were in complete disarray, the healers and priests tripping over limp arms or legs, sliding around in the pools of blood covering the dirt that made out the floors of the tents and just generally trying not to vomit as the scent of rotting flesh, fresh blood and infection penetrated their nostrils.

"That last attack from Satan wiped out almost all of our troops, we need more reinforcements as soon as possible or else the demons will have taken back the ground they lost last night the second that the sun sets!" one of the nurses muttered to her colleague as they tried easing their patients pain even just a bit.

"I know. That dome of Unholy Magic was _devastating_ to say the least. I hope that damn monster pays for what he's done to us human at some point. The sooner that the Church gets a hold of him the safer I can sleep at night." the other nurse muttered back before smiling as she bent down to wipe the sweat off one of the soldier's forehead.

The two nurses hurried to the main tent, trying to avoid looking at the mauled and decimated soldiers lying all over the floor, the beds and all of them moaning in slow, agonizing pain.

As they hurried inside they spotted one of the healers, a young woman, leaning against a table as if attempting to ease her tired feet.

"Hello, Noah. How is it?"

The young woman smiled tiredly, her green eyes almost visibly unloading at the sight of the two women.

"Hi Hollya, Jhosea... It's bad... three children have lost one or more limbs, we have sixteen crippled and more casualties than I can count... Satan really outdid himself this time." the young girl, Noah, said as she rested her forehead against the base of her hand, stress starting to show in her eyes.

Hollya and Jhosea nodded, grim expressions on their faces, before they went over to Noah.

"You should hurry home and get some rest, Noah. You look like you're just about to faint." Hollya said softly, rubbing Noah's shoulder tenderly.

"Hollya's right, Noah. How many hours have you been here at the infirmary now?" Jhosea asked seriously as she looked the younger girl over with critical eyes.

"I've been here since just after dawn..." Noah muttered, rubbing a hand over her face before reaching for a clay cup filled with a green liquid.

"What are you drinking?"

"Mint-tea with some special herbs... helps me stay awake." Noah muttered before grimacing as she poured down the bitter liquid.

The two nurses sighed before Hollya grabbed Noah's cup and Jhosea dragged Noah towards the exit of the tent. "Alright, Missy, it's time to go home and get some rest. We'll fill in instead of you for the next two days so don't you dare come back before that!" Jhosea said determined despite Noah protesting.

"You need to _sleep_, Noah. You can't keep overworking yourself, you'll get _sick_!" Hollya declared as she pushed the vaguely struggling Noah out of the large tent.

Noah looked at her two friends, mentally swearing at them for being right, before she sighed and nodded. "You're right, I'll go home."

The two nurses grinned, glad that they had persuaded their friend to take a rest, before they disappeared into the tent once again.

Noah looked at the opening for a few moments before she sighed and left the site, heading towards her cottage.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Alciel paced the Throne Room, a concerned look shining within his golden, slit eyes.

"Your worrying is rather... _annoying_, Alciel..." Malacoda hissed, his features hidden underneath his dusty Mage Robe as he watched his comrade pace around like a concerned housewife. Alciel's eyes immediately sought out Malacoda, desperately trying to read him despite not being able to see him properly.

"Your blatant _lack_ of worrying is annoying, Malacoda. For all we know the Overlord could have been killed in that last attack of his! He may have weakened the humans but his own body is weak too and will be for the next many weeks with an attack like that."

"You're worrying too much, Alciel. The humans are crippled for the time being and we can use that to our advantage!" Adramelech grumbled from his place at the foot of the Dark Throne, uttering grunts now and then.

"You don't understand, do you? How are we to prepare properly if the humans decide to attack the Castle instead of trying to liberate one of the Islands?" Alciel groaned, trying his best to foresee every single situation they could find themselves in.

"You really act like a mother hen at times, Alciel. So cute..." a young voice drawled from behind the Dark Throne and immediately Alciel whipped around to glare at the owner of said voice.

"Lucifer... when did you get back here?" Alciel grumbled, shooting the young demon a seething glare.

"Why, I came home a few hours ago, Alciel! I believe that you wanted to ask me something, Malacoda?" Lucifer asked childishly, folding out his dark feathered wings and enveloping himself within them.

"Indeed. Since Alciel seems to worry so much for our Overlord I want you, Lucifer, to prepare a search team. And seeing as you're the fastest one among us the responsibility naturally falls on you." the Necromancer uttered, silently sliding into the shadows and disappeared before anyone could utter a protest.

"I hate it when he does that." Lucifer grumbled, a childish pout coating his lips as he watched the place where Malacoda had disappeared into.

"Well, better get to work, Lucifer. Malacoda can be nasty when he's not pleased." Adramelech grunted, slamming a giant hand down on Lucifer's shoulder as the giant passed by the smaller demon.

"Damn you." Lucifer growled, glaring at the huge demon as if his mere sight could make the Minotaur change into a worthless puddle.

Alciel, however, smiled. He got what he wanted.

"Best of luck, Lucifer," Alciel declared on his way out of the Throne Room, "You'll need it, I'm sure."

* * *

**[1]: 'Eajhekn Jhkonvtolx' literally means 'Eastern Stronghold'**

**[2]: '**Kehukn ho ajtej, wilhtc tupanj!' literally means 'Return to ashes, filthy humans!'****


	2. Chapter 2

The rain had coated the entire Eastern Isle in dreary colors, everything lively now covered by a dull coat of gray as the elements raged in the aftermath of Satan's attack.

In a small hut, not far away from the village, sat a lone young woman, looking out through the window beside her with a comfy rug wrapped around her shoulders.

Green eyes saddened as they stared at the dreary scenery outside, the weather no doing much to impress her mood.

"I wonder how long this skirmish will continue," Noah muttered, reaching for a mug of steaming herbal tea as she continued looking outside.

The soft drumming of the rain was muffled by her thick roof, creating the same atmosphere as Noah would find in the early autumn instead of now, near the summer.

A soft smile played on her lips as she sipped at her tea, oblivious to the shadow moving out among the trees.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 2: The First Day, Human Meet Demon

…

…

* * *

In the middle of the forest, not far from the completely decimated battlefield, lay a large body.

The body of a demon, but not just _any_ demon.

It was the body of Satan.

_'Where... am I?'_

A single thought sounded inside the mind of the Devil, echoing, repeating, again and again as he slowly came to.

His eyelids felt oh so heavy, almost as if they had been petrified in place, despite the constant stream of moisture colliding with his face. Slowly, ever so slowly, he forced his eyes to open, meeting nothing but darkness as he lay there at the bottom of the forest.

Slowly raising his torso off the ground, supported by shaky arms, he hissed when waves of exhaustion rolled over him, sending the Devil straight down to the ground once more.

"D-damn it!" he hissed, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to let the pain take him away once more into the mysterious territory that was his subconsciousness.

Taking a deep breath he slowly sat up, this time making sure not to make any sudden movements until he was able to drag himself over towards the nearest tree trunk.

Glancing down behind him, he snarled wordlessly at the sight of the state his mantle was in.

Halfway dried blood and mud coated the front of his shirt, not to mention his skin where the cloth had been ripped either during the battle or when he crashed down in the middle of the forest.

His cape was little more than a few handfuls of tattered cloth, no longer the deep Bordeaux-red he had taken off in but what caught him the most was the state of his legs.

His hooves were chipped in more places than one, the hairs above them completely gone and revealing his bare skin, some places even revealing muscles. Muttering a silent swear, he cautiously dragged himself up along the tree without putting almost any support at all on his legs.

Slowly he tried placing a hoof down on the ground, putting a bit of weight on the leg and ignoring the slight pain radiating off the places where the hoof was chipped, and waited with baited breath.

...

...

...

Nothing happened.

He didn't collapse, oh no, he only felt the most excruciating pain he could imagine erupt in the middle of his abdomen. Gasping for breath, Satan slowly raised a hand to part the front of his tattered shirt, his lower lip brutally bitten into whenever waves of pain ran through his body.

His eyes widened as he stared at the mass of muscle, sinews and bones that peeked back at him.

Blood leaked from several places, drenching the ground below him a murky crimson, muscles had been either scratched or torn and the small pieces of bone he could see didn't exactly calm his already frayed nerves.

_Impaled_

He had been mortally wounded... by a _mortal_ of all damn beings!

_Impaled_

This couldn't be happening! Not like this, he _could not_ die like this!

_Impaled_

There was still so much to do, so many humans who all as one deserved to suffer the same way his people had been suffering for millenia!

Slowly reaching out with a shaking hand, Satan reached for the nearest tree, slowly moving his screaming—_burning_—legs forward, heading towards the next tree as quickly as he could, damage taken into account.

"I... won't lose! I... _cannot lose_!" he grunted, the edges of his vision darkening rapidly as he moved towards the next tree.

...

...

...

The pain always came when he last expected it, always surprising him with a sudden flash but at some point the pain just disappeared, evaporating and leaving his body numb instead.

...

...

...

He didn't know how long he walked, the seconds seemed to drag on as if they lasted years, but at some point he reached for a new tree to support his body with only to grasp at nothing but air.

Stumbling over his own feet, Satan felt his cheek collide with smooth, wooden planks.

The dark spots from earlier were back now, taunting him, jeering him, as the darkness closed in around him.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_This is wrong... this is so wrong! I... I can't be housing the Devil of all things in my house, th_is is ludicrous!"_  
_

Satan's eyes blinked slowly, his eyes blind for a few moments when light seared his eyeballs.

A soft, golden light enveloped the room he was lying in, probably from candles if he had to take a wild guess, and he appeared to be resting in a very soft, not to mention _small_, bed.

_'How did I get here...? Did one of my soldiers find me?' _he thought, his mind slow and not completely responsive as he slowly raised an arm

"He's _alive_?!" the voice screeched just as he snapped his head to the side, meeting eyes in every shade of green he could imagine.

Immediately Satan lunged out towards the woman who had spoken, his mouth twisted in a wordless snarl, before he violently collided with the girl, straddling her waist—ignoring the pain searing through his legs at that action—and locking her wrists above her head.

"Why...?" Satan snarled, leaning close to her face in order to make sure that she wouldn't be able to see anywhere but at him.

The young woman looked up into his fiery eyes, fear etched into her face, "What?"

"Why... did you take me to your house, woman? I am... a demon..." Satan snarled, his fangs glinting in the soft candlelight, and he watched as the woman swallowed heavily.

"Y-you were hurt and I... I didn't see who you were until a few moments ago..." the woman whimpered, unconsciously letting out a hiss when his grip on her wrists tightened.

"You saw I was hurt... yet you're... helping the Devil, Satan himself?" Satan mused, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he took in the scent of fear that permeated her entire body.

The women refused to meet his eyes, tears instead starting to form in the corners of her own despite no sobs coming from her mouth.

Satan frowned, slowly releasing the grip he had on her hands.

"You will... heal me... woman..." he grunted, leaning away from her face, "And I... will leave your village alone..."

The woman's eyes widened, surprise taking over the features that fear had ruled earlier, "What?" she whispered in shock.

"Heal me... from my wounds," Satan repeated, wincing when pain flared through his abdomen at the simple act of speaking, "And I... will make sure... that your village... is safe... from attacks... Will you accept... my offer?" he grunted, finally moving his body off the woman's much smaller one and instead leaning against the bed he had been lying in before.

...

...

...

"Deal..." the woman whispered, rubbing her wrists as she warily eyed her new patient.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Noah looked down at the large pot of porridge, not daring to try to take the food off the fire with her hands shaking like this.

She breathed in deeply—forgetting her problems for just a moment even though they were sitting practically just next door.

"This is insane…" she murmured, dragging a hand over her face as a groan worked its way out of her throat, "Taking care of Satan… I must have made someone pretty mad in another life."

Grabbing a pair of thick mittens, she got a hold of the pot of porridge and headed back towards her bedroom, mentally trying to prepare herself for facing the Devil.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 3: The Second Day, C'est la Vie

…

…

* * *

_'This is _insane_! How can one single demon cause so much grief?'_

Emilia Justina grimaced as she walked through the small village, listening to every single scream and moan that the wounded soldiers or civilians let out every few seconds.

Her normally neatly combed, fuchsia hair hung limply and tangled down her back from the ride all the way from the coast to the village and her yellow eyes were half-lidded from pure exhaustion. Other than that, her backside hurt unlike anything she'd ever encountered before and her nape was aching from the awkward position she'd been in while riding towards the small village.

Her armor was spotless save for the few muddy splotches on her iron boots and on the end of her Bordeaux cape whipping around in the air and at her waist hung her Celestial Sword, Better Half. Beside her walked High Priest Olba Meyer who currently looked like he'd rather be back on the Capitol than out on the Eastern Island.

"Is there really nothing we can do to help them, Olba?" she asked softly after seeing a small boy, dressed in dirty rags, dragging himself across the street on a pair of wooden, shaky crutches.

"Indeed there is, Emilia," Olba said soothingly, placing his wrinkled, old hand on her shoulder, "Slay the Overlord, Satan, and bring peace to Ente Isla."

"Olba, that wasn't what I asked you about," Emilia grumbled, "Of course I am going to slay Satan, it's my duty as the Hero, but I asked if there wasn't anything that _we_ could do? You are one of the High Priests; you have the abilities to _help them_!" Emilia exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the street while staring at the priest with eyes begging him to help the people around them.

"Emilia, as much as I'd like to help these people they are not my priority. I was tasked by the Grand Masters of the Order to accompany you to this village, nothing more and nothing else, and I have fulfilled my duty," Olba said sternly, avoiding Emilia's piercing gaze.

_'Annoying girl! I am above these fools; their misery is not my responsibility!'_

Emilia's lips pressed together to form a thin line before she hissed something under her breath and promptly headed towards the small boy with the crutches they just passed.

"Emilia! Come back here, right now!" Olba shouted, drawing attention to the two of them, but Emilia ignored her Master's outraged cries and continued advancing towards the small, malnourished boy.

"Hello little one," Emilia said and kneeled down on the ground beside the boy—he'd turned around to see Emilia when Olba had started yelling—and he swallowed heavily.

"L-Lady Emilia!" he squeaked before doubling over from a vicious coughing fit, startling Emilia for a brief second.

Her eyes softened as she looked the small boy over, and slowly she reached up to her shoulders in order to dislodge her long, woolen cape. Immediately she threw the cape around the small boy's shoulders, smiling softly at his startled expression.

"Here, little one, wrap this around yourself before your cough gets worse. Where might your home be?" Emilia asked softly.

"D-don't 'ave any, Lady Emilia…the Overlord destroyed it when the demons reached the shore three months ago. I've been staying at Miss Noah's place from time to time when no one else has had room for me," the boy said shakily and Emilia nodded before she turned her back to him.

"Please, little one, climb onto my back and I will take you to this 'Miss Noah' who have been taking care of you. Where does she live?"

"I-in the meadow a mile outside the village… she's one of our healers," the boy said before he tried wrapping his thin arms around her neck, "And my name's Samuel, not 'little one', Lady Emilia…" he mumbled just as Olba came storming over to them.

"Emilia, put down that child this instant! The Mayor of this village wishes to speak with you and I and we shall not keep him waiting!" the old High Priest growled, his eyes glinting dangerously as he tried forcing his will onto Emilia's.

"No, Olba! I will take this child to a healer and then meet you at the Town Hall, the Mayor can always give you the details and fill me in later," Emilia sniffed before she stood up from the ground and headed in the direction Samuel pointed at, not even sparing Olba a second glance.

"Now, Samuel, tell me about your dear Miss Noah," Emilia said cheerfully as she headed out of the village, making sure to listen to every word Samuel said about the young woman in order to try and banish Olba from her mind.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Noah grimaced, looking at the huge hole in the Devil's stomach as she sat with a few rolls of bandages in her hands. Blood still seeped from the wound and the edges of it had already started to turn yellow from infection.

"This won't be pretty, even with your healing rate," she said grimly, carefully tracing the edges of the jagged wound with wet rags to wash away any dirt or grime.

"That will not matter, human. All I need is to recover my strength enough to—"

"You won't be going anywhere for quite a while if your healing rate continues to be slowed like this. What were you wounded with anyway?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow to look up at the now glum Overlord.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything about my injuries, woman. Heal my wounds, and then leave me be for now," he grumbled, glaring at her in annoyance before his face twisted in discomfort when the rags touched a specifically tender area.

"Watch where you put your hands, damn hu—"

"I'm sorry! I—I'm just nervous!" Noah cried out, immediately retracting the rags and keeping her eyes downcast.

"If I wasn't in the state that I am, you would be dead in seconds for even _placing_ your hands on me and I would be out there hunting the rest of you filthy humans to extinction!" Satan snarled, glaring down at his temporary nurse with blazing eyes.

Noah averted his eyes, not even daring to meet his eyes, and slowly her hands started shaking. She reached for a little bowl filled with a yellow, sticky mass sitting on a small table beside Satan's temporary bed, regardless of how her hands nearly caused the mass to fall onto the floor.

"_What_ is _that_?"

"Garlic, it's good against bacteria…" Noah mumbled, still not meeting his eyes before she dipped her fingers in the garlic-mass and carefully placed her fingers on the edges of the jagged wound.

The effect was immediate.

Satan jerked away from her hand, snarling in discomfort as the garlic made his wound sting as if he had shoved his hand into a wasp hive.

**"Wuyr, htij tukhj lire _Tell_!" [1] **Satan hissed and grabbed onto the sides of the bed with his claws, making deep marks into the sturdy wood to Noah's dismay, before shutting his eyes close.

"I… I have to put the rest of it onto the wound to keep the infection away, O-Overlord… bear with it a little longer and then I'll leave you alone," Noah said before quickly applying the rest of the garlic-mixture on Satan's abdomen, ignoring his loud curses and snarls the entire way through it.

**_Knock knock_**

Noah looked out through the door with a tense expression on her face, her lips thin from being pressed together as tight as they were.

"Who…is…that?" Satan growled, jerking involuntarily when Noah's garlic-covered fingers lingered a little too close to the huge wound.

"P-please stay here and be quiet; I'll be right back, Overlord," Noah said quietly, quickly getting up on her feet and closing the door leading into her bedroom, before she used her elbow to open the door leading outside.

The second that the door was open, however, Noah promptly blinked, staring awkwardly at her two guests with yellow garlic-mush all over her hands.

"Uh…"

"Miss Noah, Lady Emilia helped me get back here! She's really, really nice!" Samuel grinned, revealing a missing tooth in his upper row of teeth.

"Yeah, that's wonderful, Samuel!" Noah smiled before stepping aside to let her guests in.

_'Lady Emilia and Satan himself in the same house? Just who did I make mad in an earlier life?'_

* * *

**[1]: Fuck, this hurts like _Hell_!**


	4. Chapter 4

One thing was sure in Emilia Justina's mind.

She had clearly timed this visit at the wrong time.

Samuel was sitting on a wooden kitchen counter with both of his legs in a splint, happily munching on a loaf of bread, while Noah had given her a mug of steaming herbal tea.

"So, you're the 'Great Miss Noah' that Samuel told me about, huh?" Emilia asked smugly, giggling when she saw Noah's cheeks redden slightly.

"I am sure that Samuel just exaggerated, Lady Emilia, nothing more… I'm just good at my job," Noah said, ruffling Samuel's hair while looking at the boy with soft eyes.

"Why aren't you back in the village? If you're as good as Samuel says you are then shouldn't you help your townsmen?" Emilia asked sharply, raising her eyebrow in slight disdain.

Noah sighed before she nodded, "Yes, I should be back and help the village but I was threatened by my friends that if I came back within today or tomorrow they would make my stay very unpleasant. I'd pulled two all-nighters before Satan's forced were attacked by the Church and all those injured soldiers added to my pile of lacking rest," she explained, watching Emilia nod in understanding as a sheepish expression appeared on her face.

"I apologize if I seemed rude, Miss Noah, I was merely a little agitated from earlier, that's all," Emilia explained and Noah nodded back in understanding.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Lady Emilia, you are the first of the Church who has been kind enough to help Samuel get back here," Noah said softly, filling a mug of her own with the herbal tea.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 4: The Second Day, Tense Relations

…

…

* * *

He could hear them, talking softly about what had transpired a day ago as if someone was listening to their conversation.

Well, he was, but that was beside the point.

_'The Hero is out there while I lie here, completely defenseless to whatever scheme that damn woman is a part of…' _he thought wryly, cursing whatever gods he could remember at the moment, before he shifted his legs underneath the light blankets covering his large form.

Grunting in discomfort when bursts of pain shot up from his stomach area he clenched his hands for a brief moment, letting his claws dig into his palms instead of yelling out.

He was _stronger_ than this! He was far _superior_ to the human claiming that she wanted to help him!

"_Miss Noah, do you have a patient?_" the little brat asked curiously from the other room and immediately Satan stilled; his breathing slowed down to almost nothing, while waiting for the woman's answer.

"_Err, yes, Samuel, I _do_ have a patient but he is resting right now and you can't go into the room. He gets angry very easily._"

_'Pheh,' _Satan thought, _'That's an understatement…'_

"_Aw, okay then… goodbye, Lady Emilia, and thank you for helping me!_" the brat then yelled out before Emilia voiced her own goodbye and a few moments later the sound of a door slamming reached his ears. Mentally he sighed, more than pleased that a disastrous meeting with the Hero of all people had been avoided, and slowly the tension left his body.

"_Miss Noah, who is it you're treating?_"

Almost immediately, the tension flew straight back into Satan's body, straining his wound enough to have him pant roughly.

"_Someone who was hurt in Satan's attack, Samuel. Don't bother him,_" his nurse said calmly, not letting a single word be uttered with hesitation.

Good, that meant that he didn't have to kill anyone so far and he didn't really fancy killing a child. It would complicate his relationship with his nurse and he didn't need a mob of angry men and women flinging him up in a tree with a lovely little rope wrapped around his neck.

"_What's he like, Miss Noah?_"

"_He's… he's extremely rude and is more likely to cause trouble than please anyone in the village, Samuel,_" his nurse replied dryly.

Satan grinned, good, she wasn't starting to get all sappy on him like many of those female demons that excelled in healing back on the Center Island. They were all the same, Succubi or not, all lusting for a chance to warm his bed one or two nights, all imagining that they would be the one to capture his stony heart.

And all as one they had either ended up mangled beyond compare the next day or hanging from a spire on his castle.

_'Don't disappoint me, woman, your village's survival all depends on your actions,' _Satan mused wryly, a burning look taking over his eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Hey Samuel," Noah said, looking up from her mug of tea and over to the small boy, "Do you know where you'll be staying tonight?"

Samuel looked up from his fourth loaf of bread, smiling radiantly at his partial caretaker, "I was thinking that I could stay here tonight?"

Noah sighed before she placed her steaming mug on her small table, hating how she was about to crush Samuel's dreams, "Samuel, you can't stay here tonight, I don't have enough space. My patient has the only bed and then there's only my chair in the living room."

Samuel's smile faded, misery taking over instead, "I… I see…"

"Come on, kid, finish that bread and I'll help you back to the Inn. I'm sure that Lamia can take you in for a night or two if you help in the kitchens," Noah said as she walked by Samuel, heading for her bedroom.

"Miss Noah?" Samuel asked curiously, twisting his neck in trying to see who was inside the room but Noah ushered him away.

"Eat your bread and wait for me outside, Samuel. I'll be right back," Noah said softly, closing the door behind her before she turned to see Satan eyeing her with ever-vigilant eyes.

"The Hero was here," he said calmly, staring at her as if he wanted to burn a hole in her body with his eyes.

"I know, she came with Samuel," Noah said before sitting down on the bedside, "I'll be gone for a while and wanted to see if your bandages needed to be changed. Are they bothering you at all?"

"No, they're fine, woman. I do not need your pity," Satan growled, continuing to glare at Noah when she carefully pried his tattered shirt away to reveal the large wound.

Gauze crisscrossed his entire midsection, decorated by dark red splotches of blood here and there but otherwise fine.

"You're still not healing…" she muttered, frowning as she carefully prodded at the bloodied fabric, "It would just be easier if you would tell me what you were wounded with, Overlord."

Satan averted her gaze, finding the ceiling extremely interesting instead of having to answer the woman.

"Fine," Noah sighed, "Be that way, but just so you know it, I won't be keeping you here all the time, Overlord."

"I know," Satan said, still not looking her straight in the eyes, "But I have no wish to tell you how I was wounded. It was Holy, that's all that you need to know, woman."

Noah nodded once before she stood up once again, hesitating before she opened the door leading outside.

"Noah."

"What?"

"My name, it's not 'woman' or 'human', it's Noah."

"I didn't ask for your name, woman," Satan growled.

"I know, but I still gave it to you," Noah said before she disappeared out through the door, leaving Satan behind to ponder over his thoughts.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lucifer yawned in a bored manner, watching the group of ravens land before in with lazy eyes.

"Well then? Any _good_ news?" he drawled, using his wings to float upside down, as his minions started screeching all at one.

His purple eyes narrowed, muttering profanities when he finally got to a conclusion.

His minions didn't know shit about the Overlord or his whereabouts.

"Damn maggots… well, get out there and find him!" Lucifer grumbled before stretching his arms above his head, staring at them with agitated eyes as the birds set off once again, dead set on pleasing their Master.

_'I'll find you Overlord,' _Lucifer thought grimly,_ 'and when I do there will be Hell to pay for those who have hidden you away.'_

* * *

**Poll is still up, please vote!**

**I have my own Facebook-page now. Just search for Nixie the Bloody Pixie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two words: Physics Assignment**

* * *

Emilia watched through the dingy window as Noah talked to Samuel and the Innkeeper, Lamia, as if nothing special had happened.

Something wasn't right about the way that Noah had acted when Samuel had asked about the patient that Noah was taking care of.

"Something's wrong about it, I'm not done looking into this," Emilia muttered, wrapping her cape tighter around her armor the second that Noah signaled that her visit to the Inn would be ending soon.

Emilia felt bad for doubting the young Healer, she really did, and would have liked nothing more than to just believe Noah's words but something just… seemed wrong.

She kept Samuel from looking at the patient—that she could understand somewhat, but still!—and was vague about who it was she was treating.

In Emilia's head, it was clear.

Either Noah was hiding someone criminal or she had found someone she liked as more than just a friend… nah, never mind. Noah didn't seem like the type of woman who would go out and hunt the local village for handsome men (Emilia had met a fair share of those back home in the Capitol), oh no. Noah was too meek and careful to purposely go out for a few rounds of "go fish" as it was know in the Capitol.

And so Emilia waited, continuing to crouch beside the window while trying to make out whatever it was the three villagers were speaking about.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 5: The Second Day, Blood

…

…

* * *

Samuel pouted as he sat on a wooden chair, looking glumly down at the wooden floor.

"Samuel, I'm sorry but I just don't have enough space for you, my patient and myself," Noah said softly, looking down at the injured boy with apologetic eyes.

"B-but I… I just wanted to spend some time with you, Miss Noah!" Samuel sniffled, looking at his frail, bandaged legs.

"I know, Samuel, but…please try to understand," Noah said softly, placing a warm hand on his small cheek.

He turned away, opting to play the 'Take pity on me!'-card.

Noah sighed before she turned towards the door, "I'll see you in the morning, Samuel. Be a good boy," Noah said softly. Samuel just continued pouting, trying to avoid looking up at Noah's brown eyes.

"Lamia, thank you for doing this," Noah said, smiling at the plumb woman standing behind the bar desk who returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry, Noah, I'll keep a firm eye on the little bugger," Lamia chuckled, her bright green eyes sparkling as she held up a dishrag and then pointed towards a small chair beside the sink filled with dirty dishes, "There's enough for him to do for a few nights stay, don't worry, Miss Noah."

Noah nodded, ruffling Samuel's hair one last time before she picked up the cloak she'd left over the back of a chair.

And just like that she left, hating that she had to ignore the burning gaze that Samuel directed at her the entire way.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Satan looked up at the wooden ceiling, his crimson eyes narrowed in strain as he slowly tried moving from the bed to the small chair on the other side of the room.

_'Move...'_ he growled inwardly, forcibly moving one leg out of the bed and slowly putting it down on the wooden floor.

Immediately pain ran through his entire body, the nerves in his stomach area screaming in protest the very second they were put to use. Curling his clawed hands into a tight fist he growled as a response to the extreme pain currently flowing through his entire body.

_STOP! _his body screamed at him, begging him to just lie down once again and wait until that damnable human came back to nurture his wound.

"I... I _will not_—!"

The sound of the door leading into his room opening had him jerking his head to the side, staring directly into his nurse's wide brown eyes.

"What..."

Immediately he straightened his back, making his form much more intimidating than he actually were at that moment, only to bend over coughing blood as violent spasms of pain racked through his body.

"What in all of—!" Noah began heatedly, only to pale when Satan fell to his knees, shaking violently as the blood dripped from his mouth without stopping.

"You _idiot_! What were you thinking?!" Noah yelled, immediately trying to get her arms around the much larger demon and drag him back towards the small bed._  
_

"D-don't touch me, human!" Satan snarled, his voice tripping over the first word as he tried getting through the excruciating pain running through his body. Snarling incoherently he lashed out towards the much smaller woman, feeling satisfaction run through his mind the second his ears registered the pained yelp Noah cried out when her back slammed into the wooden walls. Immediately a familiar scent made his nose twitch, forcing him to turn his head in its direction.

Blood.

Blood was running down the back of his nurse's head, staining her before so pristine and white cotton dress crimson along the neckline. Her eyes were staring at him in fear, her breathing was shallow and her skin looked much paler than before.

"You... you will _not touch me _without permission! Do... you... understand me?" Satan snarled at the woman, clenching his hand as he desperately tried forcing the pain away from his mind, desperately wishing for something to dull the agony he was experiencing.

Swallowing loudly Noah nodded once, feeling as if her heart would rip out of her chest the next second if Satan did not stop looking at her with those gleaming eyes of his.

"I... I just..." Noah stammered, feeling waves of pain drown her head.

"Remove yourself from my sight," Satan snarled, shakily reaching out towards the edge of the bed, and even more slowly dragging himself up into the soft covers.

"Wha—"

"Your blood. It tempts me," Satan grunted, "I will not... have the only capable healer nearby... die..."

Slowly Noah nodded, clumsily getting onto her feet and immediately bolting for the door, a hand pressed against the back of her head to try and stop the bleeding.

Neither one of them paid attention to the horror stricken Emilia standing outside the window.

* * *

**I'm not satisfied completely with this chapter, sorry everyone. The next one will be better, promise! :3**

**Last chance at voting on my poll, I'll take it down within two days time**


	6. Chapter 6

**MORTAL KOMBAAAAAAAA~AT!**

* * *

Once upon a time Emilia had been able to feel genuine happiness, reveling in the feeling that her father watched over her, protected her, and always would be with her no matter what happened.

Then Satan Jacob, the Demon Overlord, happened.

Emilia could no longer laugh, she could no longer feel genuine happiness in her heart, she could no longer smile and it was all Satan's fault.

In one swoop, he had taken from her all the things she held precious in her heart and stomped on them. In one swoop, he had planted the dreadful seed of hate in her heart and it had blossomed vibrantly.

Every swing with Better Half had been with hatred behind the blade, every swipe had been with agonizing sorrow guiding its path.

Pure, unadulterated vengeance had guided her the very second she had been granted access to the battlefield. Her conscience had cried that day as she took her first life, a low-level goblin, its demonic heritage nothing more than a smear on God's name in her mind.

To Emi, it was just a nameless abomination.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 6: The Second Day, Sanctuary

…

…

* * *

Emilia stared in through the slightly dusty window, fighting the violent urge she had to scream Satan's name and finish what had been started not even two days ago.

Satan looked… horrible, there was no other word to describe him to Emi as she looked closely at her nemesis. His before so pristine mantle was nothing more than tattered rags barely holding together, and bandages, various splotches of red staining them here and there, covered his muscled torso completely.

His eyes were dull, yet burning with unimaginable rage, but just why they did that Emilia had no idea was even possible to hold up inside oneself.

She watched as Satan lunged out towards Noah and slammed her into a wall, her eyes widening when Satan's eyes seemed to glow the second he saw the blood staining Noah's warm chestnut hair crimson near her scalp.

_'He's alive!' _ran through her mind, numbing her entire body as she felt her fingers twitch, begging her mind to summon Better Half and skewer the damn abomination off the face of Ente Isla.

_Get your revenge!_

"…I want to…"

_Avenge Father!_

"…Father _died_ because of that monster…"

_Kill Satan!_

"…I will!"

Emilia narrowed her eyes, reaching inside her soul and _pulling_, manifesting Better Half in her hand as her hair bleached, her sclera turn red as blood, and an expression furious enough to have a demon pissing their pants plastered on her face.

"Satan!" she screamed, raising her sword to smash in the window separating the two of them, and for a brief moment she finds herself looking straight into Satan's eyes, relishing in the feeling of complete and utter control.

_'Game over, monster!' _she screamed mentally, allowing bloodlust to take over her mind as Better Half collided with the fragile window, sending debris and shards of glass flying through the room. She collided roughly with the small desk littered with page upon page of herbs and their various uses, immediately whirling around to face Satan just as the door was yanked open to reveal Noah.

Gasping softly, the healer immediately ran towards the two archenemies, surprising both by placing herself in between them.

"Lady Emilia, sto—!"

"You have been collaborating with Satan all along, haven't you, Noah!" Emilia screeched, her lips pulling back to show off her clenched teeth.

"Bu—I jus—!" Noah stammered, a headache starting to form in the back of her head, but Emilia's livid gaze immediately silenced her.

"I thought you cared about humans!"

"I… I do!"

"Then why are you standing between me and that monster? He's the _Demon Overlord_, Noah! He's not some weak patient you are nursing back to health!"

"H-he was hurt and… and I didn't know that it was Satan before I saw the mark on his arm!" Noah cried out, the fear running through her body thoroughly paralyzing her with fear.

Emilia gritted her teeth, the hand holding Better Half clenching almost _painfully_ around the sword's hilt, before she violently shoved Noah to the side, mentally wincing as she heard Noah's pained gasp when the healer's hands dug into the shards of glass littered all over the floor.

"Demon Lord, you're _mine_!" Emilia shouted, lunging out against Satan with deadly precision.

Immediately Satan's eyes glowed a fierce crimson, his slit pupils contracting as a purple dome formed around him. Flickering slightly, it immediately stopped Better Half, making Emilia's attack bounce straight off and instead crash through the window she'd ruined a few moments ago.

"You honestly thought that you could defeat me, _Hero_?" Satan sneered, his wings unfolding inside the cramped room as he slowly got out of the bed and kicked a hole in the fragile wooden wall, completely ignoring the horrified Noah sitting in a corner of the room with bleeding palms.

"You honestly believed that I would be weak enough for you to kill? What fool whispered such lies in your ears, I wonder," Satan grinned, glaring at the furious, young woman across the meadow.

"In the name of the Church I will vanquish you from this world, Demon Lord! Mark my words!" Emilia screeched, her grip around Better Half tightening even further, causing droplets of blood to soak the glove she wore.

"Please, I beg to differ," Satan drawled, eyeing the Hero carefully as the two of them started circling each other.

Emilia gritted her teeth, seething over the Overlord's casual replies to her death threats, before lunging for him once more, this time aiming towards his stomach.

Once again Satan deflected her blow with his flickering shield, wincing inwardly when he spotted a small crack appear where Better Half had collided with the shield.

_'My shield is falling apart! Seems like I won't have much more Magic left if this continues,' _he thought grimly, calmly making his retreat back towards the wooden cabin he'd used as a shelter the last twenty four hours.

"_SATAN_!" Emilia yelled, gathering her Celestial Force inside Better Half, before taking off, letting the Holy Powers inside her lead her feet, pushing her body's speed to the limit. Violently she collided with Satan, grinning madly when his fragile shield crackled to pieces before her very eyes.

"No, don—!" Noah cried out, interrupted immediately when a cloud of gravel, dust and dirt washed over her. Several rocks loosened by the waves of energy roaming around freely and before Noah could react one of the rocks hit her head, making the young woman fall to the ground unconscious.

Satan gritted his teeth, forcing himself to move up in front of Noah, effectively shielding her from whatever attack would come from Emilia and her rage-induced attacks.

_'She is needed for my recovery, the second she is done being useful she will be nothing more than fodder for the footmen,' _he thought wryly, cracking a smile as he carefully eyed his seething nemesis, _'I could always…'_

"I claim sanctuary!"

Emilia stopped breathing for a moment, Better Half raised to strike above her head coming to an abrupt halt, her green eyes widening abnormally.

"…_what_?"

"I… I claim… sanctuary, _little Hero_, or have you gone deaf?" Satan panted, a sly grin resting on his lips, as he slowly got onto his feet. A single trail of blood was visible on his forehead, blending together with his dark eyebrows.

With a grunt, Satan manifested a ball of Demonic Magic, throwing it straight at the wrecked house that once had belonged to the female currently passed out behind him.

"Enjoy the bonfire, _Hero Emilia_," Satan grinned, yanking the unconscious Noah under his arm, before folding out his wings, setting off into the inky night sky as the flames devoured the cottage below.

Not even the roaring flames could overpower the furious shriek Emilia let loose as her enemy fled once more, this time with a hostage.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lucifer's purple eyes narrowed, glaring down at the blackened remains of the wooden hut. A few metal belongings to whoever lived there earlier had been left behind, nothing more than useless lumps of metal, no longer usable.

The stench of burnt blood hung in the air, making his nose twitch in annoyance every few seconds as he tried blocking out the desire that started to build up inside of him, tempting him to ravage the village just one small mile away.

A small piece of cloth, charred from the fire, caught his attention. Slowly Lucifer bent down to pick it up, turning and twisting the small piece of cloth in his hand before smelling it up close. Immediately his eyes widened.

"O…verlord…"

A brush of dark feathers flew with the wind as the Demonic Angel set off once more.

* * *

**My poll tied and therefore I have posted a new one with the options that got the most votes on my profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

The dark sky had started getting lighter, pale orange and pink pastels blending with the dark purple clouds, declaring the Sun's return to Ente Isla's dark night.

Through the sky a lone figure flew, large wings desperately basking to keep airborne for just a little longer.

In the figure's—a man's—arms a bundle of clothes and skin and hair rested, a hand hanging limply from the man's grasp.

_'Just… a little longer!'_

Again, he forced his wings to move, grinding his teeth together when his hearts skipped a few beats.

He would make it! His entire existence was at stake, after all.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 7: The Third Day, A Sign of Trust

…

…

* * *

"_What_?!"

The sound of Olba's furious yell resonated in the Mayor's office, making Emilia cringe.

"Satan Jacob, the _Demon Overlord_, has been staying in the village this entire time?" Olba yelled, his face red from anger.

"I—yes," Emilia said softly, clenching her hand tightly, "Apparently he had been staying with a woman named Noah. She's one of the healers assisting the wounded in the aftermath of Satan's magic."

"Damn it," Olba growled before turning to look at the Mayor, "You must make sure that all wounded are exorcised immediately. Heaven knows what kind of curses and filth that woman has spread to your men."

"Olba, you're misunderstanding me!" Emilia exclaimed, "Noah hadn't left her house ever since finding Satan, except shortly delivering a boy at the inn, there's no way that she could have been responsible for any deaths!"

Olba scoffed, "Don't tell me that you're _sympathizing _with the enemy, Emilia."

Immediately the Hero's cheeks reddened from embarrassment, causing her to flinch involuntarily.

"No! I'm not sympathizing with Noah; I'm merely stating the facts as they are!" Emilia exclaimed, staring in shock up at her mentor.

Olba's facial expression softened slightly, "I apologize, my dear Emilia… that was out of order for me to say. I… I am merely worried about your wellbeing since you were in close combat with Satan."

Emilia nodded, "I was… but he's weak at the moment, our battle only proved that. Someone wounded him gravely on the battlefield and whatever it was has halted his ability to heal."

Olba nodded, smirking softly, before turning his attention back to their host, "Please, Mayor, do not fret. I shall send for exorcists just to be sure that no one has been infected with anything of demonic nature and we will try our very best to find the Demon Overlord."

The Mayor nodded, his eyes immensely sad, "To think that Noah of all people were in league with the Demon Lord… it breaks my heart," he said, gesturing towards a portrait of a woman hanging behind him.

"My wife fell ill last winter when we were hit briefly by the epidemic from the Northern Isle. Noah was the one who treated her until the very end despite risking her own life," the Mayor said sullenly, "And now she's being accused of being in league with demons… High Priest Olba, please, if you have the opportunity then ask Noah why she did it. Ask her why she betrayed Humanity like this!"

Olba nodded, the same soft smile still on his lips, "Of course, Mayor. If it is within my power, I will make sure to ask the young lady."

The Mayor smiled, a sad expression on his face as he watched Olba and Emilia leave.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Satan looked down at the girl currently occupying the ground beside him, scowling when streaks of pain shot up from his abdomen from his twitching.

_'It's spreading…'_ he thought grimly, glancing quickly at the bloodied bandages covering his abdomen.

A soft groan sounded from the awakening girl, immediately drawing his attention to her.

"W-where is thi—?"

"We're in one of the caves near the beach," Satan grunted, looking away from her green eyes, "there's no villages or forts nearby."

Noah rubbed her forehead, sleepily blinking as she shakily sat up, leaning against the cave wall. Groggily she rubbed her eyes, getting the last bits of sleep to leave them. She gasped softly when she looked at the tips of her fingers, finding them covered in soot.

"What… happened?"

"Your hut was set ablaze," Satan said calmly.

Noah blinked in confusion, the words he was saying no longer making sense to her.

"You… you burned down my house!"

"As a means to distract that wretched Hero, it's nothing personal, believe me," Satan said calmly, his eyes narrowing.

"That doesn't make up for it!" Noah argued, her green eyes shining brightly with fury. This had gone on for long enough, she wouldn't take any more of this… she _couldn't_ take any more of this!

"Your own capabilities as a healer has yet to be seen, I believe," Satan growled, his red eyes nearly setting ablaze, "All you have done is—!"

"SHUT UP!" Noah yelled angrily, interrupting him, "I can't help you unless I can get the details of your condition!" Noah shouted, surprising Satan briefly. This was the first time she had raised her voice at him—ever.

"I… I need you to _tell_ me what I need to know, Satan!" Noah whispered, shaking from the cold surroundings, "I'm only human, I can't read your mind _or_ your body for that matter! I'm only_human_!"

Satan glared at the shivering girl, his ruby eyes now softly illuminating his face.

For a long time no one said anything, the two of them only staring straight at the other without hesitation in their eyes.

"A… a spear," he finally said, keeping eye contact, "I was hit in the stomach by a Holy Spear as much as I hate to admit it."

Noah's eyes widened—clearly, she had not anticipated that he would cooperate—and slowly she crawled nearer the Overlord, her hands shaking as they reached out to gingerly touch the wounded part of his stomach.

"Holy… no _wonder_ you wouldn't heal…" she whispered, her eyes soft for just a moment before they might as well have turned to steel, "Why didn't you tell me that straight from the start? You could have saved both of us a great deal of trouble!"

Satan's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The reason, _human_, is that lowering myself to your standards is unacceptable!" he snapped, eyes blazing, "However… neither of us is comfortable with the other, hence the dilemma," he added when Noah was preparing to lash out on him again.

Noah nodded solemnly, not meeting his eyes as she kept her gaze trained at his large wound.

"Are you able to heal the wound?"

Noah hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip in frustration, "I… I think so, but how good it will be I do not know. In worst case scenario you will either die or scar… badly."

Satan scoffed, "Scars do not have the same meaning in the world of demons as they do in the human world, there they are marks of honor and strength. If I do scar I will only gain status and glory among my subjects."

Noah nodded slowly, twisting her brain for other ideas than the ones she could come up with right off the bat.

"Well," she began shakily, "There are a few options you have. The first option is to just let the Holy Magic run its course through your body—which could take up to three months with your size—and from there on regenerate your entire body but that will be too long…"

Satan nodded, feeling more than a little concerned when dread settled on his nurse's face.

"The… the second option is to… to…" Noah trailed off, her face paling, "The second option is to cut away the tissue wounded by the Holy weapon... and I can't ensure that even you, a demon, will survive."

* * *

**Please check out my Facebook site, Nixie the Bloody Pixie! There you can get snippets from my stories in progress and other stuff!**

**Also have a poll up, please vote, it's about my upcoming rewrite of Soul Mate! Yes, I'm actually doing it! God knows the story sucks…**


	8. Chapter 8

"_WHERE IS HE?!_"

Adramelech sighed deeply as Malacoda's eyes seemed to glow a brighter red underneath the large hood, both Demon Generals sending their young companion a dry stare.

"Better get off your lazy ass, Lucifer, it won't be long before Alciel finds you and when he does you might as well start digging your own grave," Adramelech grunted, sticking a finger in his nose as he spoke.

A soft hiss sounded from Malacoda as the robe-clad demonic General looked at Lucifer, "You were tasked with finding the Overlord, were you not, Luci—?"

"_I SWEAR BY THE NAME OF THE OVERLORD THAT WHEN I FIND YOU, LUCIFER, YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING AND DEFINITION OF PAIN!_"

"I was _asked_ to do it, Malacoda, that doesn't mean that I have to do it _right now_," Lucifer complained, stretching his arms above his head before easing himself down on the soft Throne he had been hovering above.

"Well, as long as you don't come whining to me about Alciel being an asshole to you, _again_, then I couldn't care less about whatever shenanigans you've gotten yourself into," Adramelech said as he examined the snot coating his finger, sending it flying through the air with a swift flick of his hand.

Malacoda hissed in disgust when the blob of snot landed on his robes, raising his body arms as if to strike his ally with his Demonic Magic.

"Adramelech, refrain from doing that in the future… unless you fancy being… _beheaded_…" the Necromancer spat, immediately heading for the giant doors leading out of the Throne Room.

Adramelech grinned, showing off his razor-sharp, spiked teeth in the process, "Now, Lucifer," the large Minotaur said, "Do tell me what you found out about the Overlord's whereabouts on your little trip."

Lucifer nodded once, reaching down in his pocket to pull out the charred piece of the Overlord's mantle he had found.

"This was all I found, in the burnt ruins of a wooden house, no less," Lucifer drawled, dangling the cloth before the Minotaur's eyes.

"Interesting…" Adramelech grunted, carefully sniffing the cloth presented to him, "Looks like we're getting closer."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 8: The Third Day, The Test

…

…

* * *

Satan blinked, the words Noah had said finally starting to make themselves understandable.

"Excuse me?"

"You… you might be one of the most powerful demons, Satan, but… but I can't ensure your survival," Noah said softly, her lower lip irritated and red from the many times she had bitten it.

"If I understand you correctly, human, then you are saying that… you are unable to perform this?" Satan seethed, his eyes flashing.

"No! I mean ye—it's difficult to explain!" Noah sighed, her hands shaking, "I… I've never done this before, the things I just told you they're… they're only mere theories, but… I don't have any knowledge of anything else that will help you."

With a snarl, the Devil stood up, wincing for a second when flares of pain shot through his abdomen, immediately heading for the opening to the cave.

"W-wait! You can't jus—!" Noah cried out, her hand halfway reached out towards her patient.

"Do not follow me, _human_!" Satan snarled, turning his head to glare at the shivering, young woman, "I will no longer accept your less than average treatment!"

Noah stilled, her eyes growing wide in horror as his words sunk in. If Satan called off their deal then the village would be in danger, she would be responsible for all the deaths that this could cause!

_'No…'_

"N-no! Y-you can't do that, we had a deal, Satan!" she shouted, clumsily standing up from the rocky ground.

"The deal is _off_," Satan growled, glaring at the defiant woman in annoyance, "Return back to that damnable village of yours."

"_We had a deal, Satan_!" Noah cried, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "You promised!"

Satan turned around fully this time, his eyes ablaze like the fires of Hell, and Noah froze in place, fear running wildly through her veins.

This was _Satan_, the Demon _Overlord_, and he answered to _no one but himself_. That she even had _thought_ about trying to make him submit to her wishes, that the village would be left alone, had been ludicrous.

"The deal included that you would be able to heal me however all I have heard from you has been moans and empty promises. Either you are able to perform the act that you described mere moments ago or you are not able to do such a thing. I decided to follow your whims, however all you've done is worsen my condition," Satan said coldly, noticing how the woman's pale cheeks suddenly turned a dark red at his accusations.

"_Worsen your condition_?!" she spluttered, "If anything I _helped_ you! Had I not rinsed and cleaned that wound you would have died from the infection within a week! I helped you regain strength enough to win against the Hero!"

He smiled at her, in her own eyes nothing but a grim imitation of a grin, and began chuckling, the sound roughly from lack of water.

"You honestly believed that I grew stronger from a single day under your care? I am Satan, I have a supply of never ending strength," he sneered, basking in the despair and denial he brought upon her.

"Y-you lie!" she stammered, the tears finally falling from her green eyes.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! She was supposed to heal Satan, ensure safety to her village, and then forget everything as if it had been nothing more than a bad dream!

She fell to the ground, splotches of red slowly seeping through the thick material her dress was made of when her knees scraped. Tears fell from her eyes, the result of her loud sobs, but neither made a move.

Satan merely looked down at the girl in front of him, his eyes narrow, cold and unforgiving.

Truthfully, half of the accusations had been lies, but he needed to see if she was willing to give up hope, if she was willing to watch as her village burned crimson in the dead of night.

"You brought this upon yourself, _woman_, when you accepted me into your home. Do not come crawling to me now that you are powerless."

She flinched; her sobs slowly ebbing out and instead replaced by burning fury. He had _used_ her, _humiliated_ her! He was the one who had burned down her home, destroying her life, and he should pay for it!

A tidal wave of emotions swept over Noah's mind, drowning her in despair, in hatred, in remorse, in sadness, in despair… so many emotions that she didn't even know the names of them all.

"No…" she whispered as anger seeped through the porcelain-façade that made out her face, "No, I won't let you just walk away like this! _You_ were the one to destroy my home,_you_ are the one the Church wants dead, _you_ are the one who needs to understand, Overlord!" Noah screamed at him.

"I have had enough of you, demon, and of your damn antics! Now you will sit down, allow me to dress your wound and then _kindly shut up_!" she yelled, meeting his ruby eyes with her own emerald ones.

"And what makes you think that I will do as you please?" Satan snarled, blinking a few times when a wave of dizziness swept over him. He needed to lie down soon; the Holy Magic was beginning to take its toll on his body.

"Because, _Satan_," Noah growled, "You said yourself that we were far away from anything and I doubt that you have the strength to even _move_ those wings of yours. I am your only option for survival right now!"

He glared at her in silence for a moment, his gaze darkening along the edges of his field of vision, before finally nodding.

"Do you believe that you can do it? Do you believe that you can reverse the Holy Magic that currently is breaking down my body?"

"I have to!" Noah yelled, "You said it yourself that if I wasn't able to heal you then the entire village would die!"

Satan snorted, looking down at the heavily breathing woman for a few seconds before a grin spread on his lips, "You truly believe that you are able to do this, don't you?"

Slowly he headed back towards her, keeping eye contact the entire time, "You passed, woman," he said curtly, still not breaking the eye contact.

"A test?" she muttered, cheeks flushing from embarrassment as she slowly let the words sink in, "It was all a test… the village is… they'll be alright…"

_'Wait…'_

"You bastard!" she yelled, clenching her hands tightly, "You tricked me into saying all those things? How dare you!"

Satan's only answer was a wide smile as he leaned against one of the cave's walls, closing his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him yet again.

"I needed to see how willing you were… to see how much you valued your village's life above your own," he breathed heavily, sliding down the cave wall with a grunt of pain.

Immediately Noah was at his side, prying the ragged cloth away from his wounded abdomen.

"Again?" she sighed, looking at the bloody wound with critical eyes only to pull back in shock.

White threads, as thin as the strings from a spider's web, crisscrossed over the wound. The moment she made contact with the wound Noah yelped, feeling something shock her body.

"The Magic, it's spreading," she muttered, biting her lower lip as she carefully avoided directly touching the wound.

"Well, human, didn't you… say that you were able to heal me?" Satan grunted, his eyes slightly glazed as he tried focusing his vision on her.

"I-I can, I have to!" Noah said firmly, determination filling her soul as she looked at the jagged wound, "Although… I need some tools before I can begin."

"Tools?"

Noah nodded, "Well, I can't really just stick my hands into your stomach and hope that it won't kill you. I am going to need some sedatives and herbs to lessen the pain once I'm done," she said, never taking her eyes off her patient's wound.

"What does this mean?"

"It means," Noah sighed, "That you will have to fight the Holy Magic and the pain on your own. I don't have anything to eat either so I guess you and I are going to survive on—"

"Only you," Satan said calmly as he struggled to keep his lips from twisting in agony when streaks of pain swept over his body, "I do not require food as much as you. The night before the battle I hunted, I do not require to be fed by you."

Noah nodded slowly, once again biting her lower lip as she looked the wound over.

"I'll go outside the cave and gather some firewood. The nights can easily turn from warm to cold on the Eastern Isle," she said, hurrying out of the cave without looking back.

She had one chance, she couldn't screw up now of all times!

* * *

oOo

* * *

"My Lady Emilia, the High Councilmen have made contact," one of the Captains said to the Hero as she looked down upon the map of the Eastern Isle, causing her to look up at him.

"I see," Emilia sighed before folding together the worn map and placing it beside her small bedroll.

Quickly donning her cape she followed the Captain to the tent where the Priests from the Capital resided, nodding politely in return to those greeting her, before heading over to a floating orb at the back of the tent.

The orb was about the size of a healthy human's head, had the color of the pale morning sky she remembered from back home in Sloan Village, and it was the only way to get into direct contact with any of the High Councilmen.

In short, Emilia _hated_ depending on it whenever she was away from the Capital.

"_Hero Emilia, we have been told that you failed in killing the Demon Lord, Satan,_" one of the Councilmen said, immediately breaking the ice that seemed to appear every time Emilia had to speak to them.

"That is correct. He took me by surprise when I happened to stumble upon him and made a quick escape after I had engaged him in a short-lived battle," Emilia answered curtly, hating how ice seemed to creep down her spine as she listened to the old men that ruled the Church.

"_See to it that such a thing won't happen ever again, Hero Emilia. Now, what is your mission?_"

"To find Satan and the Healer Noah," Emilia said, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

The men, cloaked in white and gold, nodded all as one at Emilia's answer.

"_And if they refuse to respond peacefully?_"

"I have been authorized to use lethal force," Emilia answered, this time her voice taking a slight edge. The thought of using Better Half against a human being, albeit a not entirely pure one, sickened her, Emilia had to admit that.

The High Priest Councilmen looked down at her from their seats, their eyes hidden by their extravagant robes, before they nodded all as one.

"_Good. Emilia Justina, you are hereby dismissed. Bring the heretics to Justice!_"


	9. Chapter 9

The Sun's beams of light found their way through the thick roof of leaves, creating beams of lime-green light reaching down towards the rich earth. Noah sighed as she straightened her back, looking down at the many herbs she had gathered in her skirt with a sense of accomplishment.

After what had happened earlier, she had been horrified beyond comprehension, believing that the fate of her entire village had finally crashed down upon her shoulders without lessening the weight even for a brief moment.

_'Never again…'_

She looked at the ground, her eyes scanning for signs of the herbs she was in need of, before resting her back against a large oak.

"I wonder what will happen after all of this is over…" she muttered, looking up at the leaves above her with a soft smile playing on her lips.

_'I'll make this right… and then everything will go back to the way it was before,'_ she thought, green eyes sparkling with determination.

Straightening her back, she ran a hand through her tangled, copper locks before crouching once again near the floor of the forest, her eyes ever searching for the herbs she needed.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 9: The Third Day, Eternal Blessing

…

…

* * *

"_Far beyond the dawn, light glimmers_

_Illuminating our blessed, bountiful earth_

_The great mother of us all_

_I pray to her, as dancing light plays over her verdant forests and lush meadows_

_That sweet melody, as clear as the summer sky_

_Is like a beacon that guides us as we open the door to each new day_

_We offer up our joy and gratitude_

_Let our memories and dreams live on through endless time, endless horizons._"

Satan blinked in surprise, listening to the words his nurse sang to herself as she worked outside the cave, gathering herbs and what she had deemed "important to help him recover".

He knew it was just an excuse. It was an excuse to avoid looking at him. It was an excuse to avoid being tested further just like earlier when she had woken up.

It bothered him that she was acting like this, as if he had broken the small amount of trust she had put in him after the deal they had made.

Yes, he had promised to leave her and the little village alone, but he had never explained _how long_ he would continue to do so. He didn't intend for this little charade of an alliance to continue working, he would break it before she would grow used to his presence and make sure she was disposed of the very moment she deemed him able to fight once more.

Then again, the Church would surely seek her out, either torture her until she revealed something about him, a weakness he would be bound to have after having been pierced by a weapon filled with Holy Magic, or simply execute her as either a witch or one of the many supposed human "sympathizers" he had acquired.

She could endanger his plans entirely.

"A danger," he muttered, "She's a danger to the entire plan I've planned out for so many years since I met _her_."

His ruby eyes gleaming with rage as he stared at the opening of the cave, murderous plans begging to take their hold in his mind.

* * *

oOo

* * *

It was pouring down that afternoon.

Emilia gritted her teeth as she swept a wet lock of hair out of her face, afterwards directing her glare at the sodden ruins that once had housed Noah and, Emilia swallowed heavily, and the Demon Overlord.

"This is the house?" Olba asked, his eyes scanning the remains of the house as soldiers started to fan out among the trees, looking for clues regarding the whereabouts of Satan and Noah.

"Yes, this is the house," Emilia said curtly, her yellow eyes narrowed as she bent down to look the ground.

Several pairs of footprints covered the entire area around the house. Emilia recognized the footprints as originating from humans, as well as what looked suspiciously a lot like hooves from either demons or some kind of extremely large bird.

"Someone's been here, Olba," Emilia said as she looked back up on her Mentor, "I think it was a demon."

Olba kneeled down beside the Hero, his grimace of disdain when the mud coated the edges of his robes not going unnoticed by Emilia, and looked the footprints in the moist soil.

"See here?" Emilia gestured towards the humane-looking footprints before her, "These were clearly made by someone light, but everyone here is either heavily armored or sitting on horses. They're fresh too," she growled, her brain spinning up one image after another about the possibilities of any nearby demons.

"But," Olba began in confusion, "What in God's name could the demons want here? The only ones remaining are currently holed up inside the Eastern Fortress!"

"This has to be a scout, Olba, they wouldn't have been able to sneak more than one, _perhaps_ two, past us but I'm not sure," Emilia said softly, biting her lower lip in frustration as she scanned the surrounding soil for any further signs.

"Then… the only question is why they would send out a scout," Olba grunted, straightening his back before turning to wave a soldier over to him and Emilia.

"Sir?"

"I want you to gather a group of able soldiers, around ten or so, and look through the forest. If you find any demons, kill it and if you find the woman known by the name 'Noah' bring her into custody. She has been accused of witchery by the Church Council," Olba said, handing the soldier a slightly ragged piece of paper with Noah's physical description.

"Miss Noah has been accused of witchery?" the soldier breathed, his eyes widening as he stared at Olba in horror.

"Yes, now, be off!" Olba growled, walking to his horse and hoisting himself up on its back, "Emilia, I leave you in charge of this place. I will return to the Capitol and request more soldiers and healers for the wounded. With Satan on the loose there's no telling when the next invasion will take place."

Emilia looked at her mentor with narrowed eyes, mentally screaming at him for his lack of spine, before she saluted and returned to the task of finding whatever remained of Noah's old hut.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"_Far beyond the dawn, light glimmers_

_Illuminating our blessed, bountiful earth_

_The great mother of us all_

_I pray to her, as dancing light plays over her verdant forests and lush meadows_

_That sweet melody, as clear as the summer sky_

_Is like a beacon that guides us as we open the door to each new day_

_We offer up our joy and gratitude_

_Let our memories and dreams live on through endless time, endless horizons._"

She hummed the song this time, the same song that had been infecting his mind the entire day, the same song that had haunted him even in his dreams as he had dozed somewhere around early afternoon.

As she sat there, sorting out the herbs she had gathered earlier, in the light of the fire she seemed almost… mystical. Her face illuminated by the fire, the eye area slightly darker due to the shadows, it was as if she was preparing for something sinister.

He had to admit, it damn well _felt_ like she was a witch waiting to sacrifice him.

"What is the name of that song?"

"Hm?" Noah looked up at Satan, her eyes looking at him in surprise.

"The name of the song you've been singing the entire day," Satan repeated, "What is it?"

Noah blinked, clearly not expecting the question, but nonetheless she straightened her back and turned to face her patient.

"My mother used to sing it for me when I was little. She called it 'Eternal Blessing', but I am not sure if that is the real name of the song. She could have gotten it from the Monastery where she worked before she came to the village I lived in before."

Satan snorted at the name, "It fits, especially if your mother came from a Monastery."

Noah nodded slowly, shooting him an undecipherable look before she returned to the task at hand.

_''Eternal Blessing', huh?' _Satan mused,_ 'Yes, the title fits indeed.'_

Outside of their little cave the moon rose above the trees, casting an eerie light on the forest as ten horses galloped through it, bearing soldiers ready to kill.

* * *

**Slightly filler-ish with that song, I know, but bear with me! This is character development for the next few chapters!**

**For those who are a little confused then it has now been two days since Satan's "Magical Nuclear Bomb" as I've dubbed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The poll has now ended and I'm on a roll today! This chapter is dedicated to _GlassyTheRosePen_ who have not only been helping me out for the last few chapters, but also regarding the overall plot for this fic! You go girl!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The silence was suffocating, almost deafening in the Cathedral as Olba kneeled before the High Council, his head bowed in respect for his Divine Superiors.

"High Priest Olba Meyer, we have heard some rather interesting rumors about you lately."

Olba swallowed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment to prepare for the incoming storm of arguments that soon would echo within the House of God.

"I confess that I may have acted outside the interest of the Church regarding the recent spotting of Satan on the Eastern Island of Ente Isla, esteemed High Council, but it has only been to make sure that no inhabitants of the Island would be subjugated to the wretched Magic the demons possess," Olba answered, his voice even and controlled despite the nervousness that currently ruled his mind, "I did not mean to disrespect your authority."

"If I am not mistaken, Olba, you were the one who gave Isaac Gustavus possession of the Lance of Divinity, or is this merely one of these… _rumors_ that we've heard circulating you," one of the council members sneered, his face hidden by the hood he was wearing.

"You even refrained from telling the Council when you took off to the Eastern Island with the young Lady Emilia," the council-member continued, causing distinct murmurs to sound from the gathered Priests and High Priests.

"_Olba allowed the Lance to be possessed by Isaac?_"

"_I always thought that something was horribly wrong with him?_"

"_Isaac was slain at the hands of the Devil, how do you think his family will react if they hear that another Priest was responsible for his death?_"

"Because of you, Olba," the council-member continued, "Many men, fellow Priests even, lost their lives! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Olba gritted his teeth, his teeth biting into the soft insides of his cheeks as he tried to refrain from screaming curses at those above him in power.

This wasn't how his return to the Capitol was supposed to go! He was supposed to be given permission to take entire Divisions of soldiers to the Eastern Isle and use those soldiers to comb the Isle thoroughly for Satan and that idiotic woman who had decided to aid him in recovery.

Olba's eyes widened immediately, a plan forming in the depths of his mind.

Noah! Of course, that damn, young woman was the answer! If he could find proof that spoke of her associating with demons, he would no longer be seen as an untrustworthy High Priest who had taken a few liberties regarding powers he normally had no control over.

"I do, esteemed High Council," Olba said, breaking the tense silence that had followed the accusations, "I do have something to say…"

He waited a few moments, clearing his throat before raising his head, meeting the gaze of the council-member who had spoken earlier straight on.

"I realize that allowing the Lace of Divinity into the hands of Isaac Gustavus was inexcusable, and neither will I seek forgiveness for it, because I know that you, esteemed council, will never forgive my selfish actions," Olba breathed, noticing how the rest of the Priests and High Priests sitting on the sidelines of the Cathedral were shooting him dirty looks beneath their large hoods.

"You are stalling for time, Olba Meyer, time that you do not have," the council-member growled, his voice taking a harsh edge as he glared down at Olba from his ornate chair, "You have misused the power given to you by God and this High Council in order to gain more power as if you were a gluttonous pig."

"If you have read the messages I sent to the Doctrinal Correction Council, or the Inquisition, you would know that the reason I've requested large numbers of soldiers to the Eastern Isle. Satan is on the loose there and he is not alone," Olba said, making sure that his voice was slightly clearer at the end of his bold sentence.

Hiding a smug grin, Olba listened in satisfaction as distinct murmurs broke out once again.

"Silence!" the council-member yelled, his voice booming inside the Cathedral, "Explain yourself Olba! Do not try to tell me that you believe this… this mere _girl_ to be collaborating with Satan! She is a normal human, what could she possibly do to aid Satan in his quest to take over all of Ente Isla?"

"This 'mere girl' as you called her has apparently been able to stop the Holy Magic from spreading with no use of Magic, esteemed council," Olba said sternly, "If that does not raise questions with you force me to see you as fools."

Immediately the Cathedral erupted in an explosion of yells, accusations and curses flowing freely through the air, as well as shocking more than half of the Priests and High Priests within the House of God.

"**_Silence_**!" the council-member roared, his voice making the commotion die out almost instantly, before he fixed his eyes at Olba, "What is the meaning of these words, Olba? Are you betraying the Order of the Church?!"

"No," Olba said calmly, "I am merely stating the facts as they are presented, esteemed council. This healer, Noah, is able to contain Divine Magic with only the help from herbs found in every commoner's garden. When the burnt remains of her former hut was searched, I have been informed that several enchanted objects have been found."

"You are talking about witchery then?" the council-member asked, his voice laced with suspicion as he glared at the adamant High Priest.

"Yes."

"…very well, Olba. Bring these so-called 'enchanted objects' to the High Council and we will evaluate the situation," the council-member said, waving his hand to dismiss the meeting before he turned to face his fellow members of the High Council.

There was much to discuss.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 10: The Third Day, Plans in the Making

…

…

* * *

The moon's silvery light lit up parts of the forest through the thick layer of leaves, coating the ground and tree trunks in a pale light.

The only spot of warmth, of life, came from a small campfire where six soldiers sat huddled together for heat.

"Damn, nights are cold here on the Eastern Isle," one of the soldiers muttered, running a hand through his dirty blond hair before shuddering involuntarily, causing a few laughs to sound from his comrades.

"Well, Captain Liam, the Summers here on the Eastern Isle _is_ rather known to be cold as Hell," the man beside him drawled, rubbing his hands together to generate a little warmth into his cold digits.

"It's not just that, smartass!" Liam grunted, "I've heard that the climate here is much colder than the Western and Southern Isle for some reason… I don't know why though," he confessed, his own lips twitching as he heard his soldiers grin despite not having the heart to laugh along with them.

"Hey, Captain?"

Liam looked up, his eyes meeting one of his men's, "Yeah, Jack, what is it?"

"H-how do you think that… that all these skirmishes will develop? I mean, sooner or later the demons will grow bolder, more seasoned with our movements, and what if they manage to take over the Isles?" Jack asked, his teeth clattering slightly because of the cold breeze circling beneath the trees.

Liam looked into the campfire, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know, Jack… the Church probably has some sort of contingency plan if the Hero doesn't manage to take down Satan, though I have little doubt to believe that Lady Emilia will be unable to do so," he answered, "She's a beast with that sword of hers."

Grunts of agreement sounded from around the campfire as the soldiers silently tried staying warm, listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I'm worried though… the demons _have _grown bolder, almost as if they're preparing for something," Liam said curtly, his voice now harsh.

"Preparing for what? They're trapped inside the Eastern Fortress, a mere mile from the nearest coastal village which just so happens to be filled to the brim with soldiers," one of the older men, Roberts, said as he glared at his Captain.

"I wouldn't be so sure about the soldier-part, Roberts," Jack muttered, "What if High Priest Olba won't get support from the High Council? All military-related issues has to go through them, remember?"

"A stupid-ass rule in my book, that's for sure!" Roberts growled, angrily glaring at the darkness around them, "Who the Hell wants to discuss whether or not to use, let's say, a ballista when you're trying to stay alive in a battle? They're playing around with our lives and I hate it!" he continued.

Liam looked at his men bickering softly among themselves, letting out a heavy sigh as he looked into the fire, for a moment seeing imaginary creatures dance among the bright orange flames.

"Hey, brother, don't take High Priest Olba for his word… I'm sure that they've made a mistake regarding Noah," one of the soldiers said, putting a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I know, Ivan, but it's just… I have known Noah since I've been a freshman in the military! She even cured our folks and the both of us back when that damnable sickness hit the Eastern Isle and now, all of a sudden, I'm being told that she's a witch!" Liam grunted, not meeting his brother's gray eyes.

"They've just made a mistake. We'll find Noah and get her away from Satan, the son of a bitch probably has her under some sort of enchantment," Ivan said calmly, shooting his brother a bright smile.

"Yeah, I hope you're right because if I get the chance I'm going to rip out his spine and shove it up his ass," Liam muttered, twisting his torso to grab the blankets he had stored in his backpack. Silently he held it out towards his brother.

"A'right, men, I'll take the first watch. Go get some shuteye, I'll wake up Roberts around midnight," Ivan said, wrapping the blankets around him as he leaned back against one of the nearby trees.

"Night."

"Stay on yer toes, runt."

"I'm of higher rank than you, Dennis… and older too, don't tell me to stay on my toes!" Ivan laughed, throwing an acorn at the soldier who had said the last remark. Hearing it collide with its intended target, the soldier allowed himself to grin widely for a few moments before he leaned the back of his head against the old oak tree he was sitting under.

_'I promise, brother, the Church lies about her, they have to!'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Adramelech, _what_ are you doing?"

The giant Minotaur looked up from the large map of Ente Isla, his eyes lazily observing Alciel as the Demon General looked down at him.

"What does it look like, moron; I'm looking at a map."

"I can see that, Adramelech, what I want to know is _why_ you're looking at the strategic map," Alciel said dryly, walking down to look at the map beside his comrade.

"I was looking at our positions, if you must know. The Eastern Isle needs reinforcements or else the humans are going to run us over."

Alciel's eyes narrowed, taking in what his fellow General said as he examined the small onyx figures on the huge map.

"I have already made preparations for myself and a mixed force of lycanthropes and hobgoblins to go to the Eastern Isle. I'll bring Lucifer along, that means that he will be able to search for the Overlord while I deal with the humans," Alciel revealed, a slight smirk resting at the corner of his mouth.

"Y'think that's wise?"

"Do you have another idea? We cannot simply wait for the Overlord to come and save our reputations. Besides, the soldiers are growing restless and are attacking the prisoners from the Centre Isle," Alciel growled, in annoyance.

"Guess you're right. Hey, make sure to bring Lucifer back with you when you're done with the East, would you? That damn idiot and I have some things to talk about," Adramelech grunted, not meeting Alciel's curious gaze.

"Why not tell him now?"

"It's not the time now, Alciel. I may be an Minotaur, but I was given a working brain that could think about more than who to slug on my way to a human village," Adramelech growled, "I need to learn the idiot that I won't always be there to save his hide."

"I take it that you are referring to "that time", are you not?" Alciel asked, his voice slight softer than before.

"You're a quick one when you want to be, Alciel. Now run along and get that Isle under control. Malacoda's been pissy for the last three days about Satan's absence about you're not much better."

Alciel shot Adramelech an annoyed glare before nodded once, turning on his heel to head for the large door leading out of the room.

"Adramelech, I assure you that I will return with Lucifer. And the Overlord, of course," Alciel declared before heading through the door, leaving the Minotaur to his own thoughts.

Adramelech looked at the door, thoughtful expression on his face, before looking back down at the map.

"You better do, Alciel. I'd hate to kill a comrade."

* * *

**A slightly darker chapter this time and Olba's in trouble with the High Council! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long to get out, school demanded that I put FanFiction on hold for a while. I hope you enjoy this slightly angsty chapter as compensation for my horrible updating-skills! I've drawn a picture of Noah, it's now on my DeviantART-page so please check it out!**

* * *

"_Have you heard? Noah's been accused of witchery!_"

"_What? But she was such a sweet girl, there's no possible way that she could be a witch!_"

"_I heard it from the Mayor himself; he has no reason to lie!_"

"I_ heard that she has been housing Satan ever since the attack! Can you believe that?_"

Samuel sat in a corner, trails of dry tears visible down his cheeks.

"They're lying… they're all _lying_…" he muttered, picking at one of the bandages wrapped around his slowly healing legs as he listened to the patrons of the Inn whispering about the biggest rumor currently in town: that Noah, their sweet and gentle healer, had been accused of witchery and fraternizing with the Devil.

They _disgusted_ him.

"_She has probably been spreading her legs for the damn demon all along_."

"_I always knew that she was a little loose, morally, I mean_."

"_I'd tap that ass of hers if she would stop being such a prude 'bout it_."

Samuel clenched his small hand, staring at the wooden planks below him as he listened to some of the village's men talking about Noah.

It was as if they saw her as a piece of meat, not even a human anymore.

And it was the Church's fault, every single bad thing that had happened since then.

Clenching his hand tightly, Samuel twisted his torso to reach for his crutches, needing fresh air all of a sudden.

He ignored the looks he received on his way out, refusing to acknowledge those around him, refusing to accept their damn pity!

He didn't need it!

He didn't need them!

He only needed Noah!

_She_ was the one who had given him a chance, making sure that he would survive, as if she had been one of the Angels he had learned about from the local Priest, Father Andrews.

"Samuel, dear child, what are you doing out here?"

Samuel looked up, meeting icy blue eyes surrounded by flaming locks.

"Hello, Father Andrews…"

"You seem to have lost spirits, child. Is there anything I can do?"

Samuel bit his lower lip, remembering what he had declared mere moments ago, before he sighed heavily and looked at the Father.

"It's… it's about Miss Noah, Father Andrews… she has always been so kind, she even tried fixing my legs when they got broken, and now everyone is calling her a witch! They're wrong!" Samuel sniffled, his eyes begging the Father to confirm his beliefs.

Father Andrews bit his lower lip, clearly not knowing what to say without completely bursting the crippled child's bubble.

"Samuel… I agree with you that Noah always has been a sweet and caring soul but the evidence against her is… forgive me," the Priest muttered, looking away from Samuel's now crestfallen expression.

"No," Samuel muttered, "You can't believe them, Father Andrews! T-they're talking about Miss Noah right now inside the Inn as if she's a piece of meat! They… they talked about doing adult-stuff with her! They're not nice to her at all and all we've heard is rumors!" the boy cried out, ignoring the looks he received from those passing by the Inn.

"Samuel, I—" Father Andrews began before Samuel cut him off.

"You can't just agree with them, Father Andrews! Y-you just _can't_! If you do then I'll be all alone again!" the boy cried, tears running down his cheeks once more as he stared up at the Priest with begging eyes.

"Y-you _can't_, Father Andrews," Samuel hiccupped, reaching out and clenching a fistful of the Priest's robes in his small hand, "Y-you just _can't_!"

The Priest sighed softly before he kneeled before the crying boy, carefully wrapping his arms around the shivering child.

"I promise, Samuel, that you are _never_ alone."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 11: The Fourth Day, Denial Can Be Cruel

…

…

* * *

Liam yawned, his eyes bleary as he grabbed the reins to his horse and hoisted himself up on his chestnut-colored steed.

The pale sunlight didn't do much to lighten the mood among the soldiers, except interrupt the lovely dreams the five of them had been experiencing while not on watch-duty.

"Rough night?"

He looked to the side, nodding at his brother, before he twisted around to make sure that his backpack was properly secured to the back of his saddle.

"Yeah, demons and God knows what else inside m'head," he grumbled, giving a small noise of approval when Ivan silently handed him a piece of bread and an apple.

"Roberts has a bit of ale in his satchel somewhere if you're thirsty, he snuck it with him from the barracks back home," Ivan said offhandedly, looking at the strips of leather securing his saddle as he spoke.

"Thanks," Liam muttered, immediately heading over to the older soldier to nag him for the alcohol.

Ivan watched in amusement as the two men started arguing over the ale, their faces a mixture of annoyance, sleep deprivation and soreness from sleeping on the hard ground.

Not long after Liam returned, holding a small felt flask in his hand as a victorious smile spread on his lips. Taking a swig from the bottle, he sighed in pleasure, feeling the ale soothe his scratchy throat, before handing it to his brother without a word.

"We're heading a little further east today, men. Roberts and I will search the coastline—we'll search the caves too—while the rest of you should go through areas of the forest," Liam spoke up, capturing the attention of his soldiers.

"When should we head back?"

"Sunset, not a damn moment later. If you find Noah bring her in, do not harm her," Liam said quickly, waving Roberts over to the side before the two of them split from the group.

"Later, Captain!" Ivan shouted as he and the two others headed further into the forest, disappearing behind a cover of thick willows.

Liam and Roberts continued riding in silence, one as stoic as the other was brooding, the tall trees nothing but a mesh of dark brown and green as they rode down the stony trail leading down towards the beach.

Turning his head ever so slightly, Liam watched his subordinate's tense expression as the two of them got closer to the stony caves near the beach.

_"Don't worry, Liam, I'm sure that the Church just made a mistake. We all know that Noah's no witch."_

Yes, that had been his younger brother's words last night when the two of them had switched watch-duty but to Liam it didn't matter what his brother said.

The seeds of doubt had been cleverly planted in his mind, locking out everything else, making sure that no other thoughts about Noah was present within his mind.

_'Who do I believe? My heart or my duty?'_

"Y'should stop brooding, it ain't somethin' I find fun t'look at!" Roberts snapped, effectively pulling Liam out of his thoughts as the two of them continued down the stony path.

"Wha—?"

"And stop playing stupid, brat, I recognize grief when I see it," the older soldier continued, slowing down his horse to a quick walk instead of the furious gallop just moments before.

"It's none of your business, Roberts, leave it," Liam grunted, slowing his own horse down while avoiding the piercing dark eyes of his subordinate.

"That's where you're wrong, brat. You're my superior and without you the rest of us would just run around like headless chickens," Roberts reasoned gruffly, his eyes sweeping over the forest floor, "That you're beatin' yourself up over a witch is pathetic."

"Just _leave it_, Roberts! I don—!" Liam began, only to be silenced when the sound of frantic horses could be heard behind them, "Is that the others…?" he muttered as he twisted his head to look over his shoulders.

Roberts turned his horse around, hand immediately on the handle of his sword, as three horses came into view, the riders on top of them screaming at the top of their lungs.

_"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?! GET AWAY!"_

_"CAPTAIN, RUN!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_

As Liam and Roberts stared at the three men in horror a flash of green appeared behind them, before all three men screamed in agony as emerald flames began consuming them.

"LIAM! LIAM, HELP ME!"

Liam's eyes widened the very second he recognized the voice currently screaming in agony as the green flames consumed his men and their horses.

"_IVAN_!"

* * *

**There is a link to my DeviantART on my profile! Remember, I have a forum about the story if you guys have questions!**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The M-rating is finally being put into action, slightly gory chapter ahead!**

* * *

_Ivan glared up at his older brother, a pout on his lips as he tried looking as serious as possible._

_"I mean it! _Stop laughing at me_!"_

_Liam continued laughing, his small arms clutching his shivering stomach as the sound of his amusement._

_"I mean it! One day I'll become a soldier just like Father and then I'll help the Church vanquish all demons from Ente Isla!"_

_"You? A _soldier_?" Liam laughed, "You're too soft, Ivan! You're a farmer, not a warrior. Your place is here, at the farm, where you can help Mother while Father is away."_

_"No! I want to be just like Father and you can't stop me!" Ivan yelled, his cheeks flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment._

_"That's enough, Ivan. You're not going to fight against demons, not if I can help it," Liam said, his voice suddenly stern as he looked down at his younger brother._

_"B-but it's not fair! Why do _you_ get to decide what I have to do?!" Ivan yelled, the corners of his eyes starting to turn wet with tears of frustration._

_"'Cause I'm oldest, that's why!" Liam grinned, "Besides, _someone_ has to make sure that you don't accidentally get yourself killed, right?"_

_Ivan sniffled, his frustration finally turning into sadness, before he ran up to his brother and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist._

_"B-but I want to help Father!"_

_Liam looked down at his brother with a scowl plastered on his face before it slowly was replaced by a thoughtful expression._

_"Hey, Ivan," Liam said, causing his brother to look up at him in wonder, "How about we both join the Church's army? That way we can both protect each other and you get to help Father."_

_"Really?" Ivan gasped, his tears forgotten._

_"Yeah, really. I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what!"_

* * *

…

…

Chapter 12: The Fourth Day, Forget Me Not

…

…

* * *

Ivan's screams for help was all that filled Liam's mind as the oldest brother practically flew off his horse with a sword in hand and a wild scream prepared to try to scare the monster away from his sibling and comrades.

"_Get away from him, you damn monster_!"

Liam lunged forward with his sword, barely nicking the creature's left shoulder blade before a flick from its tail had him slamming into a nearby pine.

"Brat! What in all the circles of Hell are you _doing_?!" Roberts roared as he too climbed down from his horse, nearly tripping over a fallen branch when he stumbled towards his Captain.

"I-Ivan!" Liam screamed, his eyes frantic as he stumbled onto his feet once more, but once again the monster that had attacked the three soldiers whipped its tail and this time penetrated the armor that protected his shoulder.

Liam fell to the ground with a pained yell, hands immediately dropping the sword and instead curling around his wounded arm in a desperate attempt to shield his limb from further damage.

"_IVAN!"_

_'I'm his older brother, Roberts! I have to _protect_ him!'_

"LIAM! _HELP ME_!"

_'I _promised_ that I'd protect him!'_

"_IVAN_!"

Liam stared in horror as the monster ran its claws across the back of Jack, the screams from the boy was sickening to hear, and afterwards dragged the sobbing and wailing young man into the darkness of the forest.

"P-please! _Someo_—!" Jack screamed, his voice halting as the sound of flesh tearing resonated beneath the tall trees.

"Jack! Dennis!" Roberts cried out, the older man drawing his sword and immediately running towards the place where Jack had been pulled into the forest by the mysterious creature.

"No, Roberts, don—!" Liam screamed, only for his eyes to widen when a round object sailed through the air and landed in his lap moments before another scream—this time Roberts'—could be heard on the other side of the thick bushes.

"No…" Liam whispered, his face pale as bones, before he screamed in pure, unadulterated horror and anguish.

Wide, terrified, _open_ eyes stared straight up at him—the eyes of Roberts—the pale eyelids never closing to hide the horror that seemed to spread from the severed head in Liam's lap to his mind.

Another scream had Liam wrench his head away from the sight in his lap, instead locking eyes with his brother as Ivan was dragged into the forest where all his other men had been slain.

A soft rustle of the bushes had Liam's chest tighten in fear—fear of the monster finally coming to get him as well—only to blink in confusion when his brother's face peeked out from underneath the bush.

"L-Liam," he groaned, blood blinding his right eye from a wound above his eyebrow, "_Run_, y-you idi—ARGH!"

The monster had appeared once more, bloody dripping from its razor-like teeth, and a malicious grin spread on its blood-smeared lips at the sight of the still alive Ivan.

"Good little sheep, making such a nice struggle!" it cackled, long claws peeking out from the tips of its fingers as it studied the still-struggling form of Ivan.

"Ivan…" Liam whimpered, his arm raised almost as if he believed that he could vanquish the monster with his sheer force of will.

Immediately the monster's head snapped up from the back of Ivan, its lips spread in a wicked grin as it eyed the still breathing soldier.

"Another sheep! And a Captain as well!" it hissed, making Liam's blood run cold immediately.

_'It knows! It knows about us!'_

"My lord knows… oh yes, he knows everything! I will let you live, little sheep, so go back and tell your own masters about this, tell them that Satan will rule once more!" the monster sneered maliciously.

Ivan's body began to turn pale, his precious blood drenching the ground beneath him stark crimson, even though nothing but soft moans came from his throat as the monster dug its claws into his hips, dragging him halfway back into the thick bushes,

"L-Li…am…" he whispered, voice hoarse from screaming in agony and fear, but Liam was unable to come to his brother's aid.

"I-Ivan…" Liam cried, the tears never stopping as he was forced to watch the monster drag away his screaming brother.

_'I… I failed you, Ivan…'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Noah swallowed heavily, looking at the small knife she held in her hand as if it was something disgusting. She could feel Satan's eyes on her, observing every single move she did with her body, and it freaked her out beyond words.

"Are you ready for the procedure?"

"I—y-yes, Satan," Noah said softly, her voice stumbling ever so slightly as she turned to face the Demon Lord and grabbed a piece of cloth she had wrapped her herbs into.

"I n-need you t-to breathe th-these herbs i-in…" Noah stammered, her hands clenching unconsciously as she looked down at her patient, and Satan nodded slowly, pushing himself up against the cave wall as careful as he could to avoid putting any strain on his abdomen.

"And they will…?"

"D-dull the pain," Noah said, "So it w-won't hurt as much," she explained when Satan raised a single eyebrow as a cue for a little more elaboration.

"I wish to know what you will be doing. After all you _will_ be having my life in your hands, if I somehow end up either dead or damaged beyond repair we both know what will happen," he growled, ruby eyes never leaving Noah's rapidly paling face.

"I… I u-understand," Noah whispered, mentally screaming at her mind to calm down and just _get it over with_.

"So?"

Noah jumped a little before she forced herself to meet the smoldering eyes of the Devil.

"I-I will remove as much cleansed muscle as I can over the next few d-days," she began, sweat beginning to form on her forehead from uneasiness. She let her eyes break away from Satan's, instead fixating them at a spot on the ground beside the makeshift bed of leaves and Satan's mantle that was his bed for the time being.

"And then?"

Noah swallowed heavily, looking up from the cave floor and straight into his eyes.

"And then we wait. We wait and hope that you will survive."

* * *

**Your thought on the chapter, please? What was good, what was bad, how do you like the direction that the plot is going? Every time you guys review, Satan gets closer to an epic battle with Emi!**


	13. Chapter 13

***looks at stats* Oh my… over 5000 people have read my story?! Everyone, thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Pain.

Pure, unadulterated—_excruciating_—pain coursed through his body, burning it without mercy, tearing it apart without mercy, beating it without mercy until there was nothing left except the blissful numbness one felt after having been dozed up on painkillers.

That was how it had started out when that wretched woman had begun the surgery, carefully cutting into his flesh with that damn pocketknife of hers, and how his trip into a temporary purgatory began.

The purification had spread, both of them knew that from the very second Noah had cut the heated knife into his flesh, and while the bitter herbs Noah had practically forced down the Devil's throat had slowed it down, the Holy Magic had not slowed down its spreading through Satan's body.

Satan let out a soundless scream when the knife cut away parts of the infected tissue above his abdomen, his sharp teeth nicking the corners of his lips as he tried refraining from yelling out every vile curse he had ever known.

He could feel the knife slash his muscles, rendering them aching and tender, silently protesting when he felt the knife cut up even more of his abdomen. He let a hand snake out to reach for the nearest protruding rock he could find, knuckles immediately grabbing the stone till they turned white, and his eyes snapping open to search for the face of his temporary nurse.

Noah's face was pale, almost inhumanely so, as she with precise, _careful_, movements cut into the purified flesh, a few smudges of blood visible on her cheeks when a few loose strands of hair were swept behind her ear.

_'The woman is terrified,'_ he mused through the foggy and pained reality he currently was experiencing and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to slip away into blissful darkness.

Noah was terrified for messing this up, and rightly so.

After all, the fate of her entire village rested upon her shaking, bony shoulders.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 13: The Fourth Day, Strength to Survive

…

…

* * *

"_Damn it_!"

The advisor appointed for Emilia Justina scurried out of his leader's tent, face white as bones, while ignoring the jeers and chuckles from the soldiers within hearing distance.

"_Incompetent moron_!" Emilia's voice roared out through the flapping opening before a small clay mug was thrown out an instant later.

"What's with Lady Emilia?" one of the soldiers asked, sipping on a mug of ale as he warily eyed his superior storm out of her tent with an aura of utter ferocity surrounding her.

"I hear that she's pissed because of the reinforcements that High Priest Olba promised her were delayed by the High Council."

"Damn, must be tough when you're used to have things done within minutes and now she has to wait for approvals?" the soldier scoffed, "If I had a say in this then just let the Church send more soldiers, the inhabitants of the Eastern Isle needs protection, not being sacrificed to some demonic deity."

"Carl, you're right, but that doesn't change anything," his friend said calmly before leaning the back of his head against a tree, "In this world only those with power has a say in what will happen."

Carl nodded once, burying his head in his mug of ale once more.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Emilia was angry.

No, angry could not and would not ever describe how she currently felt.

She was _livid_, _utterly furious_, not to mention that she was nearing the point where she might as well just find a random demon and stab it to death with Better Half.

And all because of one single letter delivered to her from the High Council back in the Capitol.

The three divisions of soldiers that Olba had promised her within at least a few days had been delayed an entire week due to "necessary investigations concerning the sincerity of Olba Meyer", or whatever the Hell it was that the Church had spewed out of their useless propaganda.

If Emilia hadn't been a devoted believer in God, then she would currently have been spewing quite the amount of vulgar words, her time in the army had taught her something other than swordplay, but no one needed to know every single little detail about her private life.

"My lady? Is something the matter?"

Emilia looked up from the ground and stared straight into a pair of icy blue eyes surrounded by slick, red curls.

"O-oh, Father," Emilia stammered, her cheeks growing crimson within seconds, "I-I didn't see you out here…"

Father Andrews smiled softly, gesturing to a fallen oaken trunk at the borders to the forest, before he sat down.

"Please, child, tell me what ails your soul," the Father said calmly, his face the expression of complete and utter serenity as he patiently waited for Emilia to open up for him.

"I-it's just… I can't believe them! People are _suffering_ and _dying_ out here from that damn attack, the density of Satan's attack is still powerful enough to _kill animals_, and then the Church won't even send out extra troops! The demon forces are still holed up inside the Eastern Fortress, they've been since Satan was wounded in the fight, but if we won't get reinforcements they'll make their way back to the Central Isle somehow and report our weakness to the rest of those damnable demons!" Emilia vented, immediately standing up from the fallen trunk and pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

Father Andrews nodded slowly, "You are right, Emilia, and while I have the utmost faith and respect in our Order then I have to admit that I cannot see just what exactly they hope to accomplish by doing this. They are postponing these people's misery," the Father said calmly, his icy blue eyes saddening ever so slightly, "Little Samuel have been hit particularly hard by Miss Noah's verdict, and he spoke with me this very morning outside the Inn."

Emilia's eyes immediately sought Father Andrews' and a shadow of an emotion the Father couldn't decipher ran over her face.

"Samuel… is he alright?"

"The young boy is fine, Lady Emil—Oh my God!" Father Andrews yelled in horror, his hands coming up to hide his mouth, and immediately Emilia whirled around, her hand already wrapped around the hilt of Better Half.

However, the second her eyes latched on to what Father Andrews had seen she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat.

Before them staggered a downright bloody and utterly shell-shocked man clad in mauled chain-armor. His hair was a greasy pile of mud, blood, sticks, twigs and even a few stones had managed to latch onto it. His eyes, gray as the darkening sky above them, were wide, dilated, and empty of even the faintest flicker of life, of willpower. His armor—or rather, what was left of it—was battered, several pieces missing or hanging with sharp and ragged edges, where his helm once had been placed now hang a crumbled ball of metal with handprints dented into the surface and the holster for his sword dragged on the ground behind him, making an almost mind-numbing screech every once in a while when the sheath was dragged against a stone.

"I-Ivan… p-please do-don't go…" the man muttered, slamming his shoulder into a large pine tree due to his eyes kept locked on the ground before him. He sank to his knees, his torso wobbling ever so slightly as he fell face first to the ground.

"Sir Liam!" Emilia cried out, immediately running to the older man's aid, before she whipped her head around to stare at Father Andrews, "Get a Healer, _hurry_!"

Stumbling onto his legs, Father Andrews immediately nodded, throwing himself off the tree trunk the two of them had been sitting on, and then sprinted back to the camp.

"Hang on, Sir Liam," Emilia whispered hoarsely, her green eyes scanning his vital points for wounds to the best of her abilities, "Help is on its way!"

The man heaved for breath, despite his lungs being unrestricted, and Emilia's brows met in a frown as she tried to analyze just what had happened to the man.

He was in pain, that much was almost painfully obvious, but she couldn't determine if it was solely physical or if mental injuries were playing in the game as well.

"S-Sa…" the man breathed, his voice thin from strain, "Satan… h-he's… c-coming…"

Emilia's body immediately turned frigid, ice slowly numbing her limbs as those three words slowly made their way into her brain, into her consciousness, and then proceeded to wreak havoc inside her mind.

* * *

**The next many chapters will be a mixture of Emilia venting on her surroundings, Noah and Satan getting through the surgery and Liam coping with his brother's death. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Holidays and happy New Year, everybody! I hope that everyone is enjoying their time together with family, friends and whatnot! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Alciel looked down at the human settlement that had been at the edge of His Lord's rather… boisterous attack, his yellow eyes narrowed in disdain.

"I see what you mean, Lucifer, the humans here are in complete disarray," the Demon General spoke, casting a short glance at his companion floating beside him.

Lucifer nodded once, his eyes locked onto the smoking fortress that could be spotted in the distance, his jaw tightening ever so slightly as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Something wrong?"

"The demons," Lucifer snarled, "Our subordinates, they've been driven into a corner as if they were nothing more than mere cattle. It _sickens_ me!"

Alciel nodded, a grim expression taking over his face as he let his eyes sweep across the horizon and watched the hazy shadow of the Eastern Fortress.

"Our main priority is to find Lord Satan, however, a little… help might be just what we could need," the General muttered as a sly smile crept up on his face.

Lucifer nodded once, his eyes searching the landscape yet again, and this time they narrowed when he saw a white horse run towards the village, "Oi, Alciel, what's that down there?"

The sudden burst of activity had the two demons floating just a little closer to the small patch of civilization beneath them, quickly spotting the source of the commotion: the horse and rider heading at an almost insane speed towards the tents in the middle of the village where Priests, nurses and other healers ran in and out of.

"Well, well, it looks like my little pet caught something," Lucifer grinned, his purple eyes gleaming in malevolence as he let them follow the frantically riding horse and its rider.

The two demons watched as the rider practically flew straight from the saddle, dragging a limb body behind whoever it was into the nearest tent.

"Your… pet?"

"Yeah," Lucifer grinned, "I let loose one of the creatures Malacoda created in the forest when I was first sent here, and from the looks of the situation down there it looks like the humans have finally stumbled across it."

Alciel raised a single blonde eyebrow at Lucifer's words, visibly just the slightest bit revolted by the means that Lucifer had used to stir up the village.

"I thought that Lord Satan had prohibited Malacoda from experimenting on those creatures, their existence were _meant_ to be kept a secret, Lucifer," Alciel growled, his hand tightening ever so slightly as he eyed his comrade, but Lucifer merely shrugged his shoulders, shooting Alciel an overbearing look.

"Technically _I_ was the one who let loose the creature, Alciel," Lucifer grinned, "Malacoda merely provided a… means of transportation from his laboratory," the Fallen Angel continued, yawning as he took in the frenzied humans beneath him.

Their screams of torment and fear was like ambrosia to him, forever setting the fact that they were beneath him, that they were beneath the demons, that they were useless.

"Now then," Lucifer snickered as a psychotic smile spread on his lips, "Let the Chaos begin…"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 14: The Fifth Day, A New Day and Torment

…

…

* * *

Noah coughed, wincing when she felt the chipped skin on her lips break from being stretched too far, and leaned the back of her head against the cool walls of the cave in an effort to cool down.

It might be autumn at the moment but the Sun was cruel this particular day as it sent down wave after wave of heat, making the small cave that Satan and she hid in nearly unbearable.

She glanced at her troublesome patient, sighing as she saw his face twitch every other second in pain, and reached out with her hand to wipe away the many beads of sweat that had started to run down from his forehead.

Noah had been up the entire night, her tasks being fetching cold water in a small pouch the Devil had lent her and making sure that her patient stayed within the safety of the cave, but there had been no complaints from her. She had done what was expected of her, caring over a being many others would simply run away from after having driven a sword through its chest.

She had swallowed her fear and done as the Devil had asked of her, healing him and in return gaining the safety of her village in the future.

The very second that her hand came into contact with his skin the Devil's eyes snapped open, immediately settling on Noah's tired face.

"W-what… are you… doing?" he hissed softly, trying to not strain his sore throat, and Noah swallowed, grimacing slightly when the dryness of her throat made itself known.

"You are getting warmer than I would say was healthy, Lord Satan," Noah rasped, turning her head momentarily to search for the water-skin, missing the narrowed eyes of her patient, "Your body is still trying to expel the Holy Magic inside of it while also regenerating the flesh you have lost. In short, you are developing a high fever."

Slowly the Devil nodded in something akin to understanding, his tired eyes never leaving Noah's face as the young woman finally located the half-filled water-skin and eagerly let the opening of it up to her dry lips.

"I see…" he sighed before turning his gaze to the high ceiling above him.

"I will need to go looking for new herbs as well, Lord Satan, your body burns off the effects faster than I had expected," Noah said softly as she finished her drink from the skin, droplets rolling down her chin as she looked down at the now scowling Demon Lord.

"How long… will you… need?" he hissed, disapproval evident in his voice, and Noah once more evaded her patient's eyes.

"A few hours at most," Noah responded wearily, "Do not worry about me straying too far from the caves, most of the herbs I need can be found at the edge of the forest."

Satan nodded once before motioning for the water-skin beside his nurse, "Fill it and return before you will collect the herbs."

Raising a single eyebrow Noah looked down at him.

"Yes, your Highness," she muttered in a voice thick with sarcasm before she grabbed the skin and headed out of the cave without sparing a single moment in looking back.

Satan looked at Noah's retreating back, snorting inwardly when she stumbled over a few loose rocks and had to grasp at the jagged walls for support, and then let his crimson eyes slide back to watch the ceiling.

Everything just seemed… pointless.

He was as good as crippled, there really were no other words for it, and now that the little human he had tasked with being his nurse was gone the only real defense he had against the predators of this island had disappeared as well.

Satan let out a short burst of rough laughter, immediately vanquishing the thoughts of the small human female defending him from anything bigger than a sheep, and then closed his tired eyes.

The pain in his abdomen had stilled ever so slightly but he knew that it wouldn't last forever. Soon the woman would have to continue this so-called 'surgery'—in his mind it was nothing but pure torture, albeit necessary if he wanted to survive.

No, she would be useless to him then.

He would leave, never sparing her a single thought as long as he lived, but make sure that the village at least wouldn't be burned to the ground.

However, if she tried getting in his way, there would be absolutely no qualms in his mind about killing her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Greetings, my dear, demonic soldiers!"

The horde of demonic soldiers cheered loudly as they watched their two Generals float above the Eastern Fortress, slamming blades against jagged shields and laughing in glee.

"This day will be the turning point for us, for the demons!" Lucifer shouted, purple eyes gleaming with barely held back malice as he looked down upon his followers.

Alciel sighed softly, glancing at his younger partner with something akin to contempt, "This is not your task, Lucifer. You should be out in the wilderness with your _Kagenj_." [1]

"Today… we go to _war_!" Lucifer continued, conveniently ignoring Alciel's harsh words, "No longer will the demons have to cower before the humans and their wretched Holy Powers! Now, now begins an Age of Darkness! Of Destruction! Of… _Evil_!" Lucifer roared, immediately met by loud cheers and shouts from his loyal soldiers.

_'Too theatrical…'_ Alciel inwardly growled, his annoyance with the much younger demon finally breaking the carefully crafted façade that was his face.

"No longer will we be the ones to turn tail and flee! This time, my fellow brethren, it will be that damnable Church who will turn tail and run like the cowards and power-hungry fools they are! In addition, _even more importantly_, this so-called 'hero' won't be able to save even a single villager!"

"Lucifer," the blonde demon growled, grabbing Lucifer's arm harshly, "I will take over the attacks for now. Return to me when you have more clues about the whereabouts of Lord Satan."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as they swept over Alciel's annoyed face, a sly grin spreading on his lips as he eyed his ally.

"Fine," Lucifer spat, "Have it your way, Alciel. Just don't come whining for my help later on when the men are rebelling."

Alciel snorted, "What makes you think that they will rebel, Lucifer? Both of us know how to twist the minds of those lesser than us, you know that."

Lucifer shrugged, grinning manically as he stared down at his soldiers, before snapping his fingers. Immediately a cloud of obsidian black feathers basked around him, concealing the Fallen Angel briefly from Alciel's field of vision, before the older demon General finally spotted him far above the spot he had been floating in a few seconds ago.

"Make sure not to screw this up, Alciel!" Lucifer called mockingly from his place up in the high heavens, "The humans shall _suffer_."

"It is not your place to tell me what to do, Lucifer," Alciel snapped back before he turned his attention to the soldiers waiting eagerly below.

He had plenty of work to do.

* * *

[1]: means Ravens

**Your thoughts on the chapter, please? What do you think of Alciel and Lucifer's first conversation? Noah and Satan struggling to remain civil with each other? Lucifer's little spat with Alciel? I'd love to hear if there's something I need to focus a little more on!**

**Once again, happy holidays, New Year and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**First chapter of the New Year! Yaay! This chapter is dedicated to 'dragonheart1703' for her huge amount of support and help regarding this story's plot! Thank you so much!**

**Important author's note at the bottom!**

* * *

Crestia Bell stared down at the contents spread out before her in disbelief, her blue eyes wide in shock as she slowly picked up a small amulet, silently marveling at the carefully created decorations that adorned the small trinket.

"All of these things… were recovered from the site?"

"Yes, Lady Bell," Olba said, scoffing in disgust as he looked at the many, small trinkets littering the long table.

"I will send someone from the Inquisition out immediately, High Priest Olba, you can rest assured," Crestia said sternly, putting down the delicate object before she turned to look at her superior with expecting eyes, awaiting further orders.

"Good, I will let a Division of soldiers travel to the Eastern Isle to support the team I've sent out to try and capture the human girl, Noah," Olba said, dismissing Crestia with a single wave of his hand.

"I thought that your request still is being looked over, High Priest Olba. You do not have the proper authorization to launch an entire Division of soldiers to the Eastern Isle," Crestia said calmly, fiery blue eyes glaring straight at her employer from underneath her hood, but Olba didn't even offer her a single look as he once more waved a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"That is not any of your concern, Lady Bell," Olba said calmly, the slightest trace of steel entering his before so warm and entertained voice, and almost immediately the female Inquisitor's stiffened her back and nodded once, fleeing the room as if demons were snapping at her heels.

Olba looked down at the many trinkets littering the floor, absentmindedly letting his fingers play with a rather large silver ring—clearly made for a male, not a female—without taking his eyes off the view he could see through a small, barred window.

The Capital was lit up through the millions of small lanterns placed all over the city, illuminating every crevice, every corner, every hiding place, with the Holy power that the Servants of the Church wielded.

The city was oddly beautiful in its own—peculiar—way, but to Olba it meant nothing at all. Sure, the city was pristine because of the Church, the people paid dearly every single day to keep up the pretty facades, but it still meant nothing.

To Olba it all meant less than nothing.

He was a High Priest, one of the few Favored by the Gods, and one day he was going to stand by the Gods side and bring down vengeance upon those vile creatures known as demons.

Olba spat in disgust, his bushy eyebrows meeting in a frown before he threw the small silver ring back onto the table, turning on his heel to exit the small room.

The soldiers would need to be smuggled from the Northern Isle to the Eastern Isle, and quickly, if they were to assist Crestia Bell in the search for both Satan as well as that damnable wench who had run off with him.

How Satan had managed to stay in hiding for as long as he had was a mystery that had kept Olba up at night more than once in the past few days, but mulling over the facts without doing anything about it was pointless, meaningless, when it was Emilia who had been in charge.

The hallways were empty as Olba headed towards his chambers, only candles casting their warm orange glow on the icy stone-walls, while mentally noting what he would need to arrange for those still believing in his abilities.

A faint light had appeared in the horizon, momentarily bringing Olba out of his inner musings, and steadily it grew in strength.

_'Satan might believe that he had a pause to take a breath but the Demon Lord is mistaken_,_'_ Olba thought, _'The hunt has only just begun.'_

* * *

…

…

Chapter 15: The Sixth Day, And From The Dark Comes The Light

…

…

* * *

Emilia stared down at the shell-shocked face of Liam Gunnarson with horror etched into her yellow eyes, silently watching as the pale man kept forming his lips to speak soundless words, eyeballs flickering left and right in his restless slumber.

"Lady Emilia?"

Silently she looked up, her eyes meeting the tired and meek eyes of a nurse.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Nelson is ready to give you any information about Sir Liam if you so desire," the nurse said calmly, reaching a hand out as a sign of support, "I was told to take you to his office if you wished to know what happened to the Knight."

Emilia nodded, shooting one last look at the muttering soldier before she reached out and grabbed the nurse's hand.

"Can _you_ tell me anything about Sir Liam?" Emilia asked quietly as she and the nurse walked out of the tent for those critically injured, breathing in deep as she cleansed her lungs for the stagnant and diseased air within the tent.

The nurse slowly shook her head, biting her lower lip as she avoided looking into Emilia's yellow eyes, "I apologize, Lady Emilia, but no, I cannot tell you anything. I am under strict orders to only bring you to Doctor Nelson, nothing else."

Emilia nodded curtly, a grimace of ever so slight displeasure appearing on her face at the nurse's words.

"The Doctor is just inside, Lady Emilia," the nurse then said calmly, indicating to a slightly larger tent than the ones the two of them had passed earlier with her hand, and Emilia nodded once again to the nurse, dismissing her without words.

She reached out to part the front of the tent, stepping into the simply decorated room that made out the Doctor's living quarters, and immediately spotted the elderly man sitting in a wooden chair with a hand wrapped around a bottle of alcohol.

"Doctor Nelson?"

Immediately the doctor's head snapped up and his weary eyes locked onto Emilia's own.

"You wished to speak with me regarding the situation of Captain Liam," Emilia said softly, sitting down on a small stool beside his desk.

"A-aye, Lady Emilia," the man muttered, taking a quick swig of his alcohol before he looked at his guest again, "His situation ain't nice, the wounds on his torso are infected and will take quite a while to heal. He won't even be able to lift a sword again if the situation goes out of control for the healers I sent to him after I asked Hollya to bring you here."

"I see," Emilia said, sighing softly as she mulled over the doctor's words.

"Damn demons… at least you're doing a visible effort to try and get'em off the Isle, Lady Emilia," Nelson grunted, looking at his bottle of alcohol with drowsy eyes, and Emilia nodded curtly.

"Lady Emilia," Nelson sighed, finally putting away the flask and instead meeting her curious eyes, "Can you promise me that you won't send out any more soldiers until we know just what exactly happened to that Captain? Our resources are already stretched out thin as it is and if a band of soldiers were to either get killed or straight out mauled by whatever attacked Mr. Liam then the village won't be able to come through the winter unscathed."

Emilia nodded once more, this time her hand clenching almost painfully as she mulled over his words.

"I… I promise," she whispered, loud enough for the doctor to hear, "I promise to do whatever I can to try and keep the casualties at a minimum."

The doctor nodded as a shadow of a smile snuck up onto his lips, "That's good enough for me, m'lady."

* * *

oOo

* * *

As the Sun reached midday up in the sky, a soft growl resonated within the warm cave, causing Satan's eyes to search the surroundings for whatever it was at once.

His eyes fell on the still form of his nurse, narrowing ever so slightly when the sound appeared once again, this time coming from the sleeping woman.

_'She needs to be fed, and soon, if she is to survive out here,'_ he mused, turning his head to look at the surroundings outside the small haven that was their current shelter.

Moving ever so slowly along the walls of the cave, in order to prevent the already restless woman a few feet away from awakening, he made it to the entrance, grabbing the protruding rocks for support, and let his eyes slide over the surroundings.

The flapping of wings brought his attention to a tree across from the entrance to the cave, bringing his eyes upon a plumb pigeon looking down at him with curious, beady eyes.

Focusing, he stretched out with his mind, tapping into the slowly replenishing amount of Magic he had assembled ever since his slight skirmish with Emilia, willing the energy source into an arrow-shaped rod that he flung at the oblivious pigeon.

The arrow of Magic hit the bird without faltering and Satan watched in slight satisfaction as the now steaming bird fell to the ground, sans feathers.

Slowly he staggered towards the dead animal, pain shooting up through his mangled legs, and for a moment he leaned against an oaken tree to regain his breath.

_'I'm still so weak… and the surgery will continue when that damnable woman wakes,'_ Satan growled inwardly, his eyes snapping down to look at the tender spots of visible muscle and torn flesh that covered his body from the abdomen and downwards.

His wounds had started to mend themselves—not much, but it could have been much worse than it currently was—even though the Holy Magic was haltering the process extremely efficiently.

It sickened him that he could be so weak. It sickened him because he _knew_ that after this he would be indebted to her, to this… this _human_.

Simply promising to leave her village alone would not be enough in the long run, he knew that even if his nurse continued to be ignorant, it just wouldn't be enough if the deal had been bargained with other demons.

But she wasn't. She was just a useless, weak, little human—he _refused_ to call her by name—who had stumbled across his torn body, and then proceeded to heal him even though he was a demon, she had seen _past_ the hatred that existed between their respective races—through her reasoning behind the action still managed to elude him completely.

If his nurse had been a demon it would have been so much easier, but she wasn't. She was a human—frail, incompetent, _treacherous_—and therefore she had faults like the rest of her damnable kin. If she had been a demon, their initial encounter would also have been much different. She would have begun the difficult task of seducing him for either gaining his favor or bringing upon herself the illusion that she might be of importance to him somehow if she played her cards right.

However, once again his mind reminded him in a harsh tone that she wasn't a demon. She was a human.

A fucking stupid human in Satan's mind, but a human nonetheless.

Finally, he reached the dead bird, quickly picking it up before he began the journey back to his haven out in the quiet forest, wincing every once in a while or finding support in the thick tree trunks surrounding him as he slowly made his way back on his mangled legs.

When he returned to the back of the cave where they had made their temporary home, Satan looked down upon his nurse, his lips twitching into something akin to a smirk as he watched her somewhat peaceful face as it rested upon her hands. Her features were streaked with dirt and grime, trails of tears from the morning where he had questioned her resolve to follow through with their bargain.

She was so vulnerable, all it would take to get rid of his debt was if he moved his hands down to her pale neck and flicked his wrist in the right direction.

But he didn't.

Instead, Satan began to build up the piles of dry firewood his nurse had gathered the first day, for unknown reasons finding his eyes drawn onto the form of the sleeping woman who was supposed to protect him in their current state, and afterwards he went back to the makeshift cot of leaves and his tattered cape that made out his bed, his eyes drifting shut to finally replenish to energy he'd spent in trying to feed his little nurse.

When Noah later woke up around the early afternoon, it was to find a small fire blazing away in front of her and a cooked bird lying in front of her on a large leaf.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing the end of the chapter, but I am afraid that I have some bad news. **

**In about a week or so, I will be going on a skiing trip with my father and younger brother to southern Germany, Bavaria if I am not mistaken, for around 6-7 days and therefore I will not be able to update as frequently as I would have wanted. I will try**—**keyword being 'try'**—**to keep a somewhat stable schedule but no promises!**

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So… I have finally come home from my stay in Berchtesgaden, Southern Germany. I have been skiing the entire week and have, not to mention, thoroughly _killed_ all of the muscles that can be found on my shins. Yaay.**

**In short, I am _never_ going on a skiing-trip again. Not even if I get an excuse to not do my math-homework for an entire week. Ever.**

**And about the shortness then I'm sorry, my life have been a little hectic lately…**

* * *

It was a beautiful, radiant morning.

The Sun had barely risen, only colored the clouds a pale orange, but despite all of this, of the Sun steadily rising, shadows were already on the move.

Silently, their feet not making the slightest noise, the demons climbed down the tall walls of the Fortress, eyes gleaming with malice and their jagged blades screaming and begging to be bathed, _soaked_, in crimson life.

Soundlessly, like the shadows that the first demons once upon a time had appeared from, they stalked through the tall pines and oaks, their gleaming eyes ever searching for the flickering lights that signaled the end of the forests surrounding the old fortress and the beginning of the human settlement that rested in its shadow.

Above all of the sneaking demons, floating in the pale colored morning sky, was Alciel, his blonde hair shining like a halo and his amber eyes glowing like gems lit from the inside.

Slowly a smirk spread across his lips, revealing two rows of shiny, pearly teeth, before the blonde Demon General raised each of his hands where two spheres of crackling energy were birthed.

"Welcome to Hell, _tupanj_," **[1]** Alciel grinned as he felt the destructive power inside of the spheres floating beside him, "and may your so-called 'God' have mercy on your disgusting souls!"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 16: The Seventh Day, Differences Among Us

…

…

* * *

Adramelech and Malacoda looked at the large map folded out on the ornate table before them, the Minotaur busy with muttering something undecipherable every other moment before moving one of the many scattered wood-figures of their advancing forces currently hiding all over the Central Isle.

Their eyes met every other second, silent messages floating between the two Demon Generals, before they once more were thoroughly obsessed with each of their small tasks.

"We need more lycanthropic teams stationed along the western borders of the Demon Region," Malacoda hissed, a bony hand reaching out to gesture towards the small gathering of wooden wolfmen-figurines that littered the western area of the Isle that the demons inhabited.

"And _I_ need more dark magi** [2]** along the southern border, Malacoda. You get those out there and your little puppies will be at your mercy soon enough," Adramelech grunted, glaring at his fellow General with barely concealed annoyance.

"My magi are currently employed… elsewhere, Adramelech," Malacoda rasped out as the Necromancer glanced at the much larger demon, his bony hand immediately retracting to the insides of his dark, ragged robes, venom practically dripping from his ever decaying vocal cords.

"And until your magi are no longer _occupied_, _my_ lycanthropes are too busy to start moving around." Adramelech grunted.

Malacoda's eyes lit up from underneath his dark hood—ruby red momentarily clashing with abysmal black—before he muttered something under his breath along the lines of 'incompetent' and 'ridiculous pride-filled mongrel', effectively attracting Adramelech's attention.

"Did you say something, _corpse_?" Adramelech snarled viciously, his eyes narrowing as he eyed his ally with slit eyes, his temper rising steadily.

"Oh? Your mongrel-ears did not catch what I spoke of? You really _are_ as dimwitted and unintelligent as you look," Malacoda drawled, outright hostility slowly finding its way into his voice as he continued staring at the much larger Minotaur across the tactical table.

Snarling, Adramelech grabbed a hold of the large Halberd he had strapped to his waist just as Malacoda's hand once more snaked out, although this time it reached for the ornate staff leaning against the chair he had been occupying.

Swinging the sturdy weapon in a circle around his person, Adramelech shattered the chair Malacoda had been leaning against just as said Necromancer disappeared in a puff of smoke, disappearing into the shadows he lived and thrived in, leaving behind only the scent of decaying flesh and old cloth.

"_Come out here_, Malacoda! Quit hiding like a damn _coward_!" Adramelech screeched, his voice causing a flock of ravens to take off outside, before something unbelievably _sharp_and _painful_ pierced the one place he guarded most fiercely, his right arm.

Malacoda's sick, whispery laughter resonated within the room as artificial darkness clouded Adramelech's vision.

Dropping his weapon, the large male roared in pain as he clutched his cut off limb, hot, red liquid running down the torn appendage to stain the dark wood covering the floor, before he twirled around to see Malacoda stand with a sphere of blazing, raw _destruction_ simmering in his bony palm.

"You should guard your body better… _animal_," Malacoda hissed as the Necromancer slowly pulled back to slide along the walls of the room, memorizing every shadow he could disappear into should the need to hide arise.

The two combatants glared at each other from their respective distances, Adramelech panting heavily while Malacoda emitted a strange, snake-like hissing, never once letting their eyes glance away from the other.

"_Bastard_," Adramelech spat, his black eyes burning with barely held back fury, but Malacoda merely sneered at the much larger demon as he slowly poised his hand to direct the sphere of energy in Adramelech's direction.

And as the evening sun for a brief moment broke through the heavy set of clouds that covered the realm ruled by Satan the two allies clashed in a violent battle, each swinging their respective weapons at each other.

* * *

**[1]: _tupanj_ means human/humans in Ente Isla's language**

**[2]: _magi_ is the plural for _mage_, i.e. an either magical being or magic user**

**I _love_ writing scenes with Adramelech and Malacoda, especially since they weren't even covered briefly in the series of the show, especially because I've always pictured the Demon Generals to bicker like insane siblings despite being allies. Sorta like in an 'even if I have to work with you it doesn't mean that I like you'-way, but, please, correct me if you believe that I'm wrong. Next chapter I promise that we'll continue with our protagonists, cross my heart!**

**Also, as some may have noticed, I've lowered the rating from M to T seeing as we won't get into the more explicit scenes (if we leave out the little torture/death-scene back in chapter 12) until much later in the story.**

**And, just because I can say it, please leave me a review**—**_especially_ all those who decided to favorite the story! ;)**

**[UPDATE] I have a poll going on regarding this story's future!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Guess whose birthday it is today! Yaay, I'm seventeen and here's your chapter!**

* * *

Emilia looked down at her hands lying in her lap, her yellow eyes tracing the small scratches and tiny wounds running along her pasterns, along her fingers, along her nails.

She just felt so… _spent_.

The past few days had taken more energy out of her than two weeks of nonstop training with her sword, Better Half, and now that Sir Liam had arrived—battered, bruised, _hurt_—with that damn message of his she had been even tenser than before.

This wasn't fair, none of it was!

It wasn't fair to the village.

It wasn't fair to Father Andrews.

It wasn't fair to Samuel.

It wasn't fair to Sir Liam or his—now demolished—squad of deceased soldiers.

It wasn't fair to… it wasn't fair to Noah either as much as Emilia hated to admit it.

Satan was the one who had pulled the young healer into this—the _enemy_ of both Emilia and the organization she represented—and no matter how Emilia looked at the situation she came to the same conclusion.

Noah was a victim, albeit willing for some puzzling reason, but the fact of the matter remained that she had been pulled into something that was larger than the young woman could handle. The Church had already alienated her from the rest of Ente Isla with their claim of Noah being a witch in league with the very demons that were sure to hunt the healer down, should they ever hear what had become of their leader.

However...

What if… what if Noah could be saved? What if she was found and Emilia could make her see reason, making Noah abandon Satan to his fate, and make sure that her name was cleared. Everything would go back to the uncomplicated way it was before, no humans siding with demons and no demons siding with humans.

No one breaking the thin line that had been created so long ago, the line that split apart the humans from the monsters.

Emilia looked down at her hands as hope blossomed in her yellow eyes, the tiniest of smiles making itself known on her lips as she rose her head to look out at the morning sun.

She would bring Noah back and make her see reason.

That was a promise.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 17: The Eighth Day, Never Alone, Always Here

…

…

* * *

Through a hazy mind, he could feel his little nurse's small and cool—dry—hands pressing against his abdomen, sending wicked streaks of pain down his spine and further down his legs, but, as always, it was only the tiniest sound of a groan that would escape his lips before the pressure immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry!" came her immediately reply as Satan locked his eyes onto her own green ones, although all he could see were two murky green spots floating among a sea of pale skin and dark hair.

"Refrain from… pressing so… hard, woman," he wheezed up between gritted teeth, crimson eyes swimming ever so slightly when he felt the small hands touch his tender flesh once more.

"O-of course, I'll try," the woman muttered, tension starting to build up within her if her voice was any indication, before the almost ghostly feeling of her hands disappeared from his lower torso, instead appearing on his forehead.

"Your condition is getting a little better, Overlord," his nurse's voice said calmly, her voice creaking just a tad, "the fever has finally gone down."

"Good," Satan grunted, almost sighing in relief as he felt the woman's cool hands on his forehead.

"S-Satan," his nurse suddenly muttered, catching his attention after a few moments where he fought against a wave of dizziness, "I… I have to finish removing the purified flesh soon; if I do not act soon I fear that it will start spreading even further than it did before."

Satan cracked open his eyes, for a moment blinded by the light coming from the small campfire they desperately kept lit at all times, before he locked onto his nurse's face.

"I understand," he wheezed, his arm stretching out to grasp onto the nearest protruding rock he could get his hands on, before nodding once to the woman, "Do it."

"O-of course," his nurse muttered, removing herself from his personal space to heat up and sterilize her pocketknife over the fire they had going in the middle of the cave.

The time almost as if it stopped temporarily just so that he could feel the slightest bit of anxiety creep into the edges of his subconscious mind. It made him more uncomfortable than anything he had ever experienced so far in the war, it made him annoyed beyond what he normally would if the situation had been a whole other and it was _painful_.

The sound of the occasional snap coming from the dry firewood caught his attention briefly as he found himself silently begging the woman to finish heating the knife, to just finish this painful procedure so that he could finally return to his own realm—just forget everything that had happened between him and the small woman who had him in her care.

Finally sensing the body of another beside his own he grabbed onto the protruding rock his searching fingers had found, claws digging into the small chunk of stone.

He tensed ever so slightly when he felt one of the woman's hands rest on his chest, and the still blazing hot knife be placed just above his bloody wound.

"I'll start now, Overlord," his nurse whispered, for brief moment removing her hand from his chest to squeeze his shoulder gently, "And remember, you're not alone in this. I'm right here with you."

* * *

**Please review, it would make for an awesome birthday present, and remember that I have a poll going on regarding 'Heart of Stone'!**


	18. Chapter 18

A crimson sun rose that morning and continued shining crimson the entire day.

It had burned crimson ever since the demons as snuck out of the Eastern Fortress—out, out, out and down to the ground.

It had burned ever since the demon forces had attacked the village the same morning under Alciel's command, he had made sure to send a raven to explain it to the two remaining Generals.

"At this point Alciel must have begun the first waves of the Eastern Island's invasion," Adramelech commented dryly as he looked down upon the map spread out before him, absentmindedly tightening the grip he had on his large warhammer.

Without thinking his eyes moved to carefully watch Malacoda from his place across the table, squeezing together to try and look behind that damn hood covering his face, but as always it fails, only revealing the faintest hint of red eyes and a wide smirk.

A dangerous smirk. A lethal smirk. A horrible smirk—a smirk that promises pain and suffering and screams.

Adramelech _hated_ that damnable smirk.

"Your point?" Malacoda hissed, flashing two bright spots of red light for a few seconds as the Necromancer focuses on his partner.

Partner, accomplice—in the end they're all the same—but Adramelech knew that the alliance holding every demon together was something Lord Satan had come up with, that devious bastard.

"We should begin preparations as well, when Lord Satan comes back he'll no doubt begin invading the three remaining Isles," Adramelech answered immediately, reaching his still attached hand over to scratch as the shabby bandages covering his wound.

"Of course," Malacoda drawled, "Have you by chance heard anything from Lucifer? He went with Alciel, did he not?"

"He did. I haven't heard a single peep from him since he went off to play the joker with Alciel," Adramelech snarled, crossing his arms as he did, "Damn brat is going to paint the entire Isle crimson with blood, not that I'm complaining 'bout that aspect of the plan."

"Hmm, a shame," Malacoda whispered, absently stroking one of the many winged abominations they had enrolled into the ranks of the Demon Lord—of Satan.

Lucifer always liked those with wings, his playmates—his_ kin_.

"Looks like it's going to be a crimson day indeed."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 18: The Ninth Day, Crimson

…

…

* * *

_'Everything's gone to Hell!'_

Emilia growled in annoyance as she slashed Better Half through a low-level goblin, wrinkling her nose as the stench of its blood mixed with the unwashed corpse attacked her nostrils.

Around her, it really felt as if the entire world had gone straight to Hell.

Crimson.

Crimson flames licked everything she could see.

"Lady Emilia, they've begun attacking the infirmary tents!" a nearby soldier screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to get the message to his superior, and Emilia's eyes widened.

Darting around immediately in the direction of the tents where the sick and injured lay defenseless, the Hero of the Church cut down everything in her path as she brutally fought both goblins and lycanthropes in her desperate attempt to reach her goal.

Once more crimson flashed in her range of vision—blood, fire, the sky.

Everything is colored crimson.

The huts and pens around her were all as one set aflame, set aflame by that damnable atrocity known as Alciel, by Satan's wretched henchman!

"He'll pay," Emilia spat as she raised her sword high above her head and brought it down upon a lycanthrope, splitting its head in two without batting an eye for it, "He'll pay with his sorry excuse of a life!"

"No! P-please, someone, _help me_!" a female voice screamed from inside a nearby burning house and immediately Emilia froze up, horrible images emerging inside her head as she heard a much rougher voice respond to the woman in wheezing laughter.

Slamming her shoulder against the crumbling door Emilia fell through the halfway scorched wood and fell to the ground, hissing in pain when her arm collided roughly with the wooden planks beneath her.

"Oh thank God!"

Immediately looking up Emilia stared at a young woman, a nurse from the looks of it, being held up in the air by a massive ogre, her clothes little more than indecent rags covering her chest area and crotch.

They've been dyed crimson like the flames that licked the buildings and ground outside.

Emilia felt bile rise in the back of her throat.

"What's this? Fresh meat?"

"In your dreams, vile creature!" Emilia screamed, raising Better Half and immediately getting on her feet as she stared at the ogre before her with narrowed eyes.

The heat around her was horrible, reminding her that she actually didn't even have time for this, she had to be down by the infirmary tents and make sure that none of the injured soldiers and civilians were harmed by the waves of demonic troops overrunning the village.

"Lady Emilia!" the nurse cried out from her place in the ogre's presence, her eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears as she desperately tried wiggling free from the iron grasp she found herself entangled in.

Emilia gritted her teeth before setting off towards her much larger enemy, narrowly avoiding the massive hand that swung her way before slicing forward with her large sword, effectively cutting into the wrist connected to the hand that held the young nurse hostage.

With a squeak, the woman fell to the ground, immediately scrabbling behind Emilia on her knees, just as the Hero of the Church spun around in a pirouette and slashed the ogre's chest wide open.

The blood spewed out like the fountains in the Capitol, drenching Emilia's front a murky crimson—crimson, crimson, crimson blood—from head to toe and the young nurse was drenched as well in the sticky liquid.

Suppressing a scream of horror the nurse instead whimpered as she grabbed onto Emilia's legs, burying her face in the soft lining of her cape—her crimson cape.

"T-thank you so much, L-Lady Emilia!" the woman sobbed pitifully as she looked up at her savior, "I was sure I was going to be k-killed by that vile being!"

Emilia smiled softly as she gently wrestled her cape out of the woman's tight grasp, kneeling down before her as she did.

"Miss, please tell me your name. I'll escort you to the nearest available soldier and then I'll be on my way," Emilia said, grasping the sobbing woman's shoulders in a firm grip as she looked into two pools of swirly gray.

Gray eyes that are stained crimson—bloody, terrible crimson.

"J-Jhosea," the woman sobbed, "I-I work with Doctor Nelson."

"Alright, Jhosea, we'll go find a soldier who can get you to the other refugees," Emilia said, forcing her voice to sound more hopeful than what she probably should—anything to escape this hellish, crimson place.

Taking Jhosea's hands in her own Emilia led the bewildered and sobbing woman outside the halfway burning house and lead her to the nearest soldier she can spot, she spots Gilbert stand by the mouth of the forest, directing refugees into the wilderness.

"Jhosea, go with Sergeant Gilbert, he will take you to safety," Emilia said to the shaking woman as the two of them stopped a few meters away from Gilbert and the forest, quickly pushing the

"Lady Emilia, come back here! There's no one left in the village!" Gilbert yelled after her the second he recognized her from the distance between the but Emilia merely shook her head, causing her hair to flow around freely ran.

"I can still save them!" she cried out as she disappeared into the masses of the fleeing villagers, running among groups of crippled, wounded, killed.

Everyone in the village has been dyed crimson in one way or another.

And Emilia continued to run, run despite knowing that the tents were a lost cause, that the people inside the moldy, old tents were dead—killed by crimson stained blades worn by goblins and ogres and all sorts of devilry that the Church would condemn on sight.

Everything continued to burn crimson as the moon rose higher in the sky—the crimson moon.

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH TO WRITE!**

**There. **

**I've ranted. **

**Review. **

**I like feedback.**


	19. Chapter 19

**To Criticism Guy (guest-reviewer): thank you for the review and I actually had loads of fun reading it! You are right, I write off Lucifer as perhaps a tad too childish, but that was how I believed him to be behave prior to what happened in the anime. Lucifer is a careless demon who likes to live the easy life, and this includes being a brat to those around him**—**even his fellow Generals****. I do hope to polish off some of the other, more sadistic, parts of his character as this story continues on, though. Once more, thank you for the review!**

**I dedicate this chapter to 'im ur misconception' for having stuck with me this long! You go girl!**

* * *

Noah rested the back of her head against the cave's walls, her eyes blinking slowly as she fought back the urge to close her eyes and let sleep take her away.

It wasn't safe.

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand she shook her head for a few moments, drowsily letting her eyes fasten on the person she had kept an eye on the entire night and much of the early morning.

Satan looked so incredibly peaceful as he slept like this.

His face was free of pain—finally finally finally free of the wretched pain that had haunted him for so long now—and Noah had never been so relieved in the years she had worked as a healer.

She had _saved_ him.

She had _saved_ _Satan himself_ from the clutches of _death_.

Noah had the audacity to allow herself to feel proud about, because this was something no one else had done before, no one would have done what she had done and actually helped the enemy.

Yes, he had held the fate of her entire village right over her head the entire time _but she had done it_! She had actually done it and the village was safe because of her actions!

"I did it," she whispered softly, twisting her neck to look out towards the mouth of the cave where sunlight flowed in through the wide opening.

"I actually _saved_ him…"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 19: The Ninth Day, Breaking into Pieces

…

…

* * *

Standing up from the spot she had occupied the entire night Noah slowly made her way to the opening of their little cave, smiling as the pale rays of the Sun warmed her face, albeit slowly and not as warm as it could have been.

_'Should I try… going back?'_

She could leave him here, after all, she had done her job and she had done as he had asked of her—now it wouldn't be her fault if he died off because of an encounter with another enemy.

It was tempting.

"Just for a while," she whispered, carefully moving out of the cave in order not to wake the slumbering demon further in, finally stepping out into the bright sunlight—out into a world so full of life.

The forest was so quiet it was almost eerie. It felt as if all life had let this part of the forest stand all alone ever since Satan and she had fled to this cave—fled to avoid the enraged enigma that was Emilia Justina, the chosen Hero of the Church.

She missed talking to her friends.

She missed Hollya, she missed Jhosea, she missed Samuel, she missed Father Anderson, she missed Lamia.

She missed _everyone_ from the village.

Heading towards the edge of the small meadow where the cave was located she could still smell the faint scent of salt flow through the air, reminding her that the ocean was not very far away.

"I'll have to go down there soon… I haven't seen it for ages," she muttered to herself, casting a longing glance in the direction of the faintest hint of sandy dunes that she could spot through the thicket of enormous oaks.

As she continued walking through the forest, small drops of rain began falling from the crowns of leaves above her, making the young woman blink in surprise when a large drop collided with her nose.

"Of course it had to start raining _now_ of all times," she muttered, shielding her face against the violent downpour with one hand while moving a thick set of branches aside to step into the clearing that the village was located in.

Her foot suddenly got caught in a root sticking out of the ground, abruptly halting her trudging through the thick under forest and making her fall to the ground.

Hissing in pain Noah immediately curled up into a ball, rubbing her sore foot gently before slowly getting onto her feet once more and turning her head towards the village.

…

…

…

Noah's eyes widened.

Her jaw dropped.

Her heart missed a beat.

Her world stopped.

The village was nothing but a pile of soot-stained ruins.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The smell of rain woke him up.

"You lied to me," a soft voice sounded from the opening of the cave, making him turn to look at the quiet girl who had nursed him for so long now.

"I lied to you?" he grunted, slowly pushing his body off the ground and instead leaned against the cool walls of the cave.

"It's gone…"

"What nonsense are you speaking of, woman? I honestly have no idea of what is running through that feeble mind of yours."

"The village," the woman whispered, not even minding for a single moment that she was soaked to the bone as the rain continued to drench the back of her dirty and ragged dress—caring seemed to be beyond her.

"I made a deal with you, woman, your village is to be shielded from any kind of attack related to the demons," Satan said slowly, confusion ever so slowly beginning to seep into his mind, "I believe that we already discussed thi—"

"That's just a lie!"

His eyes widened, annoyance and anger swirling up inside him when she interrupted him while speaking.

"What are you speaking of? Make sense, woman!"

"You lied," she cried out, her hands tightening into two tight fists, "You promised that everyone would be safe, that they would not be harmed in any way by your demons!"

"I keep my wor—!"

"No! You're lying!" the woman cried, her voice laced with a mixture of despair and desperation, "The entire village has been _decimated_! There's nothing left but _sooty ashes_!"

Satan's eyes narrowed. The only reason why this could have happened would be because of the demons still holed up inside the Eastern Fortress but in order for them to make even the slightest move against the humans then there had to be one or more of the higher ranked demons from his army here on the Eastern Island.

But… only one high ranking demon had been granted access to lead his forces onto the Eastern Island…

_'Alciel…'_

"Woman, I assure you that I have at no point given the orders to destroy your vill—" Satan growled, his eyes burning as hot as the flames from a red-glowing furnace but once more he was interrupted by one of his nurse's loud sobs.

"I should have known better," his nurse continued crying, interrupting him yet again, "I should have known better than to trust a lying, filthy demon!" she screamed before turning around and disappearing into the downpour outside the rain, leaving behind a bewildered Satan.

Staring at the spot where the woman had been standing in with wide eyes Satan finally blinked rapidly before digging his claws into the stonewalls, dragging his heavy body up along the cave's walls before stumbling towards the opening.

He needed to explain to the woman, he needed to make certain that his end of the bargain would be upheld until both of them were able to part at equal terms!

Finally stumbling out into the sunlight Satan grabbed the nearest tree trunk his claws could imbed themselves in, ever so slowly making his way towards the sobbing and crying mess that was his nurse.

* * *

oOo

* * *

She ran.

She ran and she ran and she ran until her breathing came in and out of her body in ragged draws, the tears continuing to run down her cheeks as she slumped against the nearest tree she could support her tired body against.

"Damn it," she gasped, burying her head in her arms as she curled into a small ball.

_Damn it damn it damn it_

This was her fault, it was her fault for trusting Satan, and now the village was no more. She had seen the mauled corpses littering the roads leading through the village clear as day, never taking her eyes off the mutilated bodies of children, of men, of women, of the elderly.

Everyone had been killed.

_Your fault your fault your fault_

It was all Satan's fault. It was all her fault. It was her damnable own fault for being so naïve to believe that Satan would actually keep his word!

She had failed the one thing she had strived so hard to accomplish; she had failed the one thing she had set as her goal ever since Satan's attack.

As Noah sat with her head buries in her arms she never saw the shadow diving for her, leaning her back against the tree, she never saw the clawed hands reach for her, she never saw the wide grin or the red eyes gleaming in malice as they drew closer to their prey.

Her scream sounded through the forest not even a second after.

* * *

**Please review, I'd like the feedback!**

**[UPDATE]: My poll is still standing! Please vote, it makes a difference!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Everyone, I am SO sorry for being late with this chapter! My life has been a little hectic as of late with choir-recitals and then getting sick, therefore MISSING the concerts I was supposed to perform in… there _might_ also have been a marathon of Avatar: The Last Airbender involved but shh, that's just between you and me!**

**ANYWAYS! I checked the stats for this story the other day and nearly had my jaw reaching the ground when I found out that THIS STORY IS THE SECOND MOST REVIEWED IN THIS FANDOM! You know what, screw winning the lottery, this is what makes me happy!**

* * *

_She had failed the one thing she had strived so hard to accomplish; she had failed the one thing she had set as her goal ever since Satan's attack._

_As Noah sat with her head buries in her arms she never saw the shadow diving for her, leaning her back against the tree, she never saw the clawed hands reach for her, she never saw the wide grin or the red eyes gleaming in malice as they drew closer to their prey._

_Her scream sounded through the forest not even a second after._

* * *

…

…

Chapter 20: The Tenth Day, Unlikely Savior

…

…

* * *

Stumbling through a thicket of bushes and low hanging branches Noah wheezed from exhaustion as she stumbled over small rocks and roots covering the forest floor. She clutched her left arm tightly, wincing every time a streak of pain shot up through the steadily bleeding appendage, while focusing on a single objective.

Breathing.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

She could hear the maddening laughter behind her, the branches breaking under the weight of the creature chasing her, the _whoosh_ every time the creature set off into the trees to track her from up high.

Noah had never been so thoroughly scared _in her life_.

Squeaking in horror when the sound of the creature's laughter drew even closer Noah immediately picked up her limping speed—at least she _tried_—and forced her legs to continue moving forward, the dread and fear that had done an excellent job at contaminating her mind forcing her to never even _think_ of stopping up to catch her breath.

"I _see_ you, little human," the creature's voice called out from somewhere above her, "I can _see_ you, little human, and I _will_ find you!"

Wheezing from the strain she put on her lungs Noah once more forced her legs to go faster—somehow, _somehow_ she had to go _faster_!

Thin branches whipped her face, small stones gnawed their way through her shoes thin soles, thick fog clouded her range of view while rain made her body shudder from the cold, but still Noah continued, never for a second letting her legs slow down.

This time her life was on the line.

_'Oh God, why did I do that? Why did I _leave_?' _she panicked internally as she stumbled across a loose set of pebbles that almost immediately sent her rolling down a small hill.

Screaming from the surprise she desperately tried shielding her wounded arm as dirt, twigs and small pebbles showered her body all over, gasping in pain when her stomach collided with a halfway fallen tree trunk.

"Little human, it's useless to run," the demon snickered from the top of the small hill, its tongue sneaking out between its razor sharp teeth as the creature began climbing down the slippery hill.

Noah groaned from her spot on the ground, pain radiating from all over her battered body as she slowly tried getting onto her feet, her breath coming out in harsh pants as her bleary eyes flew from one place to another in the feeble hope that she could find a way out of the danger she had placed herself in.

Leaving the cave had been the stupidest thing she had done to date, caring for Satan excluded.

Noah bit back a whimper, dragging herself towards the nearest tree and frightfully staring into the darkening woods that surrounded her, eyes keeping a look out for a pair of unfamiliar crimson eyes.

She could hear the soft cackling from all around her, the demon's voice echoed eerily between the tall trees, and screamed in fright when something landed right in front of her.

The demon's fangs, glistening from a disgusting mixture of saliva and rain, reached out for her.

Its claws, lit up by the occasional lightning that had the sky exploding in white, hot flashes, wrapped themselves around her left ankle and dragged her closer.

Its breath, a downright horrid smell of rotten flesh, blood and bodily fluids, invaded her personal space and caused the young woman to almost gag from sheer discomfort.

_'Am I really going to die?'_ she thought, her tears mixing with the raindrops that continued to pelt down from high above their heads, _'Just like this?'_

"Where is he… human?"

Noah blinked in surprise, the tears shortly stopping as she stared up at the demon's crimson eyes.

"W-wha—?"

"Where is Lord Satan? Do not lie, I can _smell_ him!"

Noah's breath hitched in her throat, the feelings she had felt from the second she had seen the remaining ruins of her hometown resurfacing, before she desperately tried to back away from the revolting demon.

"I—I don't know!"

"Do not… _lie, _human!" the demon hissed, its claws digging into her ankle as it dragged her closer to its body, "Lord Satan was with you not long ago, his scent is still fresh on you…"

"_I don't know_!" Noah screamed, this time desperately trying to pry the demon's claws off her small ankle only to gasp in pain when the demon's claws squeezed even harder than before.

The demon continued squeezing, ignoring Noah's desperate screams for help and pleas for help, with a wide smirk on its face, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth hiding behind its frayed lips.

_Snap_

Noah's eyes widened as a wave of pain for more intense than what it had been before rolled over her and she immediately let out an agonizing wail, ceasing her grip on the demon's disgusting claws to instead cradle her, now dislocated, ankle.

The demon abruptly let go of her foot, cackling with laughter as it started circling its now immobile prey, only to freeze when the sound of something heading towards the two of them sounded among the trees.

Noah's eyes snapped open for a moment before she involuntarily moving her left ankle, immediately crying out in pain as pain flared up in the delicate limb.

Whatever it was that hovered above Noah and the demon immediately dived for the ground, an inhumanely snarl tearing through the air as the creature landed in front of Noah, shielding her from the disgusting demon that had injured her.

Said demon immediately jumped back, a strange expression on its face as it recognized the shadow standing guard over the small woman.

Noah stared at the large figure blocking her sight before feeling her eyelids drop, shortly after slumping against the tree trunk and disappearing into blessed unconsciousness.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Satan heard the woman behind him gasp for breath as if her airways were being restricted. He narrowed his crimson eyes at the strange demon before him, pulling back his lips in a silent snarl as he glared at it.

Glancing briefly at the, now unconscious, woman behind him he felt rage flood his hearts, "You made a mistake injuring this mortal female, _scum_," the Devil Lord spat as he returned his glare at the demon before him, his tone of voice being downright _livid_ as he stalked towards the demon.

"L-Lord Satan!" the demon stuttered as it slid down onto its knees in a deep bow, "I have been sent by Lord Lucifer, he and many of our esteemed brothers have been searching for you relentlessly for the past seven days."

Satan snorted in disgust over the demon, reaching out almost as if to caress its head, only to grip its scalp with one hand and its stomach with his other.

Satan snarled, his claws digging deeper into the screeching demon's stomach as he caught its gaze, "You made a mistake, lowlife, by attacking that which belongs to me!" he growled, ignoring the pained grunts and gaps the demon let out, "Now, _perish_!"

Satan's hand crushed the demon's skull, not even blinking as small bits of the demon's skull, brain and tissue exploded around him, drenching the ragged cloth around his wrists and dotting the front of his bandaged torso.

He immediately dropped the corpse of the demon and turned around to look at his nurse, observing the state of the female healer for a brief moment.

Her skin was paler than usual, no doubt the result of running from her life, the cold and then finally the stress her body was experiencing with her now injured ankle. Kneeling down beside the small human Satan carefully grasped at her left leg and lifted it closer to his eyes for an inspection.

The skin around her ankle was swollen and hastily darkening from the broken blood vessels underneath the skin, and even the slightest of movement seemed to aggravate the injured area.

Carefully placing the leg down on the ground Satan reached down for her and picked the unconscious woman up in his arms, careful to not cause too much movement to aggravate her ankle, and immediately began the slow journey back to the cave he had called home for the past ten days.

* * *

oOo

* * *

The first thing that Noah registered was that whatever she was lying against was warm.

Much more warm than the body of a human being should be.

Way too warm to just be a stone beside a blazing campfire; although the smoky scent of burning timber was filling her nostrils with every breath she took.

Whatever she was lying against shifted slightly, causing Noah's eyes to snap open immediately and just as sudden freeze the very second she recognized what was right above her face.

Two crimson, blazing, eyes were staring down at her, both of them an unstable mixture of annoyance, anger and… concern?

No, that wasn't right.

Satan was a demon, the infamous Demon Overlord! He should not be able to feel an emotion such as concern… or should he?

"Why…?" she whispered, eyes in every shade of green staring up at the Overlord as she inwardly tried figuring out just why he was doing this.

He had betrayed her trust.

He had killed her village.

He was nothing but a filthy demon.

He was a liar.

He was not to be trusted under any circumstances.

Satan shifted his body slightly once more, carefully lifting up her body and removing himself from her personal space.

"You were in danger. I have a debt to pay off whether I like it or not," he grunted, crimson eyes flickering to the fire for a brief moment before returning to watching her.

"I see…" Noah whispered, biting her lower lip as she slowly sat up only to raise an eyebrow when Satan immediately pushed her down by grabbing her uninjured shoulder and pushing.

"You should not move," he grumbled, "Your shoulder is hurt and the same is your ankle. You will not be able to move for quite some time, little human."

Noah's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, immediately averting her eyes from his, before she stubbornly sat up once more to pull back the fabric of her dress that covered her ankles.

She immediately winced at the sight of her swollen, purple ankle, mentally giving herself a whack for being careless enough to make that dreadful demon angry enough to—the demon!

"Where is the—?"

"It is gone," came Satan's curt response, "That wretched thing will never breathe again."

Noah stared at Satan for a moment, the words sinking in and giving meaning to her after a few seconds.

"I—thank you," she whispered before bowing her head burying it in her arms as tears began running down her cheeks, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

* * *

**SADISTIC DEMONIC BEATDOWN FTW!**

**There, I've finished my little burst of fangirling, so please read the rest of the note!**

**Should I start using Japanese honorifics (sama, san, chan, kun etc.) later on in the story or is the English variant (Mr., Mrs. Ms.) much better suited for the style I'm using? I'm asking you guys because I'm not sure what to do so, therefore, please help a poor author!**

**A new picture of Noah has been drawn and slapped onto my DeviantART-profile; you can find the link in my profile description if you want to see it! My Facebook-page wouldn't mind a visit from you either~!**

**I've also thrown out another poll about Heart of Stone, more specifically about the genres. Should it start becoming more supernatural or more romantic as the story progresses?**

**Please vote on the poll, and review the chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

The sound of an animal letting out its dying screech resonated within the cave, immediately snapping Noah out of the daze she had found herself in ever since last night, mere moments before Satan came striding into the cave with a small bundle of feathers in his hands.

The legs were still twitching.

"Here," he grunted curtly, avoiding meeting Noah's eyes as he stopped a few meters away from her. Throwing the small, _dead_, animal at the ground before her Satan immediately whirled around on the back of his hove, not uttering a single word as he disappeared out of the cave once more.

Noah looked at the dead animal, a small male pheasant, with something akin to slight disgust before carefully maneuvering her body across the uneven ground and over to the dead animal.

She picked it up carefully, avoiding looking at the small drops of blood that trickled down her fingers as they dug into the rapidly cooling flesh, before raising her head to look at the retreating back of the Demon Lord.

"…why are you doing this?"

_'What are you getting out of being this kind to me? Hunting for me when I am hungry, bringing me water when I am thirsty, cleaning the wound I received when I was unconscious?'_

She felt her shoulders shake and let the memories flash through her mind—

The demon reached down towards her, its claws glistening from the blood it had drawn from her shoulder and the rain that pelted down from above. The agonizing pain that lit up in her shoulder every time it collided with the ground as she rolled down the hill had her silently begging for something to make it all stop. The sorrow and rage she felt as she stared at the charred ruins of the village she had spent her entire life in blazed through her mind like a storm of lightning and fire and _hurt_.

—before her eyes dropped again, landing on the dead pheasant lying in her hands.

"…_why_?!"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 21: The Eleventh Day, That Which Was Lost

…

…

* * *

He stared at the young woman from the opening of the cave, crimson eyes slowly following her as the temporarily crippled nurse began plucking the dead bird with quick, jerky moves.

He didn't like this new obstacle he had been cursed with just as he was beginning to feel the Magic inside his body begin to grow with every waking moment he spent close to the foolish human.

He felt all of the fear and hurt and anger that flowed from her as if her body was a cornucopia, he felt the force that created his Magic Energy drink from those feelings like a greedy infant suckling milk from its mother's breast, and… it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

It was wrong of him to feel like this.

He was Satan Jacob, Lord of all living demons—the damn _Overlord_—yet here he was feeling what could only be described as the minimal amount of remorse for what his body did on its own.

It was so _very, very wrong_.

_"But… why is it so wrong?" _a small voice asked curiously inside his mind again and again, forcing him to watch the weak human woman he had in his care.

_'Because I am a demon. She is a human. That the two of us even have had this much contact should by all means not have happened.'_

_"Isn't that just an excuse? She showed you care and she tried her best to heal your wounds to the best of her abilities, did she not?"_

_'Yes, but that is irrelevant. I am the Demon Lord; I am not supposed to experience such feelings.'_

_"Hah! Says who? Is it your own General Alciel who speaks these words? Your General Malacoda then? General Adramelech? Is it that bratty General Lucifer?! You want to end that woman's life every second you are within an arm's reach of her_—_you admitted to that yourself!_—_yet you never act upon it!"_

_'If she died it would only be troublesome for me to leave the island, there is nothing more to say.'_

_"You're making excuses, why is that?" _the voice asked, "_Why is it that you do that? Is there something you gain from it?"_

Satan blinked, his gaze landing on the sky peeking from behind the thick crowns of the trees for the briefest of moments before they landed back onto his crippled nurse.

Her hair was matted and had made knots everywhere on the crown of her head, her skin was pale underneath the layer of dirt, dust and scattered bruises that decorated her face, but the thing that caught him the most was her eyes.

Her eyes seemed… dead.

They were still the same color of deep forest green he had seen as one of the first things when he had woken up all those days ago, they were still showing brief glimpses of pain every now and they were still giving him the feeling that despite what she had seen then this woman would continue to stay innocent.

He was the reason that her eyes were dead, only lighting up with fear every single time that he dared to move closer that a few feet.

Yesterday's happenings had ruined the chances he had hoped would end the partnership he had with the human female no matter what perspective he viewed the situation from, both in positive and negative ways.

On the positive side, he no longer owed her a life debt, that had been lifted from the second that he had ended the life of that pitiful creature called a Tracker, their earlier situation was now completely reverse.

_She_ owed _him_ now.

She owed him her _life_ now, her _servitude_ as long as she lived, and he had to be honest… suddenly gaining control in their little ordeal was intoxicating, giving him back a small taste of what he would be able to do the second he rejoined with his armies back on the Central Island.

And Satan was sure to take advantage of the newly created fact.

However, the negative side of things had slammed him in the face almost immediately after finally ridding himself of the damn debt he owed the bitch.

She was crippled, dependent on whoever was nearest at the moment, and that was him. She couldn't survive without someone near her to make sure that she received nourishment, that she received water, that she received protection from the carnivorous animals that roamed the Eastern Island.

_'Protection…' _Satan mused, crimson eyes never leaving the crippled human as she continued plucking the dead avian in her hands, before a sly smile crept up in the corner of his lips.

And as the sun sunk behind the roof of leaves above his head, painting everything in a myriad of different shades of red, a plan began to form.

* * *

**I wanted this chapter to reflect on what has happened to both Satan and Noah the last few chapters. He's learned that _maybe_ it could work to not be a complete asshole to every living thing he should encounter while Noah… well, she's learned that demons are freaky as Hell aaaaaand now she's got a demon-phobia… shit…**

**Please review, it would make my day if you did!**

**(Also, the poll is tied at the moment, please vote if you haven't already!)**


	22. Chapter 22

***casually looks over stats for the story* Hm? What's this…? JESUS CHRIST! *stares at screen* It's… IT'S… OVER 13.000!**

* * *

Lucifer's nostrils flared as he stared down at the mauled remains of what had once been his precious little pet, _his tracker_, and his eyes were narrowed in disdain.

"A demon did this," he growled, kneeling down beside one of the torn pieces of the tracker's skull and picking it up to examine it closer.

"Oh, really?" Alciel commented dryly, "and might I dare ask just what could make you say such things? All of the demons that survived torching the village are back in the Fortress."

"No," Lucifer snarled, handing over the broken piece of bone to his fellow Demon General, "The aura that surrounds the corpse is not that of a human, it's that of a highly skilled demon. Whoever did this to my precious little pet held nothing back; they utterly _destroyed_ its head."

Alciel glanced at the shorter Demon General with raised eyebrows, frowning as he got a closer look at Lucifer's almost… _fanatic_ expression.

"Lucifer?"

"This energy, Alciel," Lucifer chuckled, his voice downright ecstatic, "This Demonic Energy is… familiar… I _know_ it…"

Alciel's frown went deeper, his eyes narrowing as he brought the broken piece of bone closer to his face. Then, as realization struck him hard, the blond Demon General's eyes widened.

"My Lord Satan…"

The two demons were snapped out of their stupor at the sound of horses whinnying in the distance.

"Alciel."

"I know…" Alciel muttered, dropping the piece of skull on the ground before he jumped into the air, disappearing with Lucifer into the shadows that hung among the trees.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 22: The Twelfth Day, The Hunt Begins

…

…

* * *

Emilia sighed as she leaned her arms against the handle of the heavy iron shovel, sweat glistening on her forehead and running down her neck like rivers. Running a dirty hand through her matted, unruly hair, she breathed in deeply before straightening up once more and yanking the shovel free from the dirt she had buried half of its head in, bringing it down once more as she began digging again.

They had been digging for three days.

Graves.

Graves for children, for the young, for the adults, for the elderly… they had even dug new graves for those deceased that the demons had dug up to feast upon.

Emilia bit back a groan as a wave of heat rolled over her armor-clad back, the metal feeling almost boiling against her skin as she continued digging.

Deeper.

Deeper.

Deeper.

She finally straightened her back once more, this time because of the men shouting down to her that the hole was deep enough to bury the corpse in, and accepted the hand reached down towards her without a word.

She didn't dare try to look at the young boy they buried either.

The men standing around the hole she had dug muttered a few prayers, throwing a small bundle of flowers down to the sheet-wrapped corpse of the boy, before they finally began filling in the grave.

It sickened her.

It sickened her that this had happened to these people only because of their location near the Eastern Fortress, only because that Satan had decided to lead this attack himself, only because the demons now were desperately searching for their missing Overlord.

Emilia looked down at the palm of her hand, for a moment letting Celestial Energy dance across it before she willed it away, suppressing the desire she felt coarse through her as her thoughts spun around the Demon Lord.

He had been mortally wounded in the battle that had taken place not even two weeks ago, she had found him shortly after that, with the local healer of all people, and then he had escaped her grasp like the slick bastard that he was…

"L-Lady Emilia?" a man asked hesitantly, snapping Emilia out of her inner musings, "There is someone who asks for you, a small woman with dark hair and eyes like ice."

Emilia's eyes widened, _'The Inquisition? What in God's name are they doing out _here_?'_

"O-of course," she snapped, accepting the hand that the messenger reached down to her and jumped off the ground. Scrambling out of the grave she had been digging Emilia forced the shovel down in the soft earth, quickly dusting her hands off on her knees before following the messenger.

"Did the woman say why she was here?"

"No, she only said that she required to talk with you, nothing else," the man said as he headed towards the tents that had been set up for the Mayor and Father Andrews.

Quickly making her way over to the tents Emilia straightened her back, ran a hand through her tangled hair in a feeble attempt to try to make herself look at least _a little_ presentable, before she pushed aside the cloth covering the entrance and immediately headed inside, mentally steeling herself for whatever was on its way.

"Hello Lady Emilia, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Fiery yellow eyes immediately collided with icy blue, both sets of eyes narrowing as they regarded the other with caution.

The tension in the air almost made Emilia gag.

"Indeed it has, Lady Bell," Emilia answered curtly, her gaze never wavering as she stared at her much shorter colleague.

Crestia Bell was a wicked little thing from what Emilia had heard, as deadly as the assassins of the Church came—rumors always found their way around the Capital—and unconsciously the Hero began charging a subtle amount of Celestial Energy in the palm of her hand, ready to summon Better Half if the need should arise.

She hated the Inquisition with a passion rarely seen among the servants of the Church. They _disgusted_ her.

"Priest Olba Meyer has sent me and a small division of soldiers to provide assistance for you," Crestia spoke up, her voice dropping down below the freezing point, and Emilia nodded sharply.

_'I don't _want _your help; I can do this _on my own_! Olba should _know_ that by now…'_

"Of course," she heard herself say, albeit a tad cooler than what she had hoped for, "Any help with salvaging what we can here for the villagers is much appre—"

"That is not why I am here, Lady Emilia," came Crestia's cool interruption, "We are not here to help pamper the peasants here. We are here to track down and kill Satan."

Emilia's hands tightened into small, iron-clad fists at the assassin's words, her temper immediately flaring up in a burst of white-hot, furious anger.

"_Excuse _me?!"

"We will not be helping these peasants, Lady Emilia," Crestia continued, a smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth, "Priest Olba sent us here to kill the Demon Overlord, not running around and…" at this Crestia let her eyes slide over Emilia from top to bottom, "digging graves for deceased children."

Emilia's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widened, and before she knew it her hands were buried in the front of the cape that covered the Head of the Inquisition.

"Don't you _dare_ say those things around me, Bell! These people deser—!"

"You are forgetting your place, Lady Emilia!" Crestia hissed, immediately making the taller girl's eyes widen in outrage.

"_Forgetting my pla_—_?_"

"You are the protector of Ente Isla's free people, yes, but the task you have been given—the one that demands first priority _no matter what_—is to slay the Demon Lord, Satan!" Crestia snapped, her voice harsh and unforgiving as she watched Emilia's resolve waver for a moment.

"That doesn't mean tha—!"

"What that means, _Hero Emilia_, is that you will need to shut up now, clean your armor and head out this very evening with a squad of my most efficient men," Crestia said, her voice immediately changing to a much calmer tone, "Failure is not an option this time, Lady Emilia. You and the squad will stay out there until you have found the Demon King and brought his head back."

Emilia stared at Crestia in a mixture of shock and disbelief, anger a mere residue in her eyes as Crestia's words sunk in, and slowly she stepped back, mentally forcing her hands to not grab a hold of the shorter woman's cape once more.

"O-of course, Lady Bell," Emilia muttered, her eyes locking onto the downtrodden earth below her feet—doing _anything_ to avoid looking into Crestia's eyes.

The Inquisition _disgusted_ her.

"Lady Emilia," Father Andrews spoke up, immediately causing the young woman to snap her head up and look at the red-haired priest.

"Father Andrews?"

"Please, you do not have to worry about all the villagers, all those who survived, anymore. The Church requires your assistance and I am quite sure that it is far more important for both the survivors and the Church that Satan is slain."

"Yes, Father Andrews, I know that bu—!"

"But nothing, dear child," the priest interrupted calmly, putting a hand on Emilia's shoulder, "Please, for the sake of peace, slay the demon that has terrorized all of Ente Isla's inhabitants, be they law abiding citizens or not."

Crestia Bell looked at the scene that had unveiled before her, paying special attention to the redheaded priest that the Church's little Hero—_'Lapdog,'_ Crestia thought inwardly—seemed to hold in such high regards.

"I believe that the Sun will soon pass zenith, Hero Emilia," Crestia said curtly, reaching inside her cape and handing Emilia a tightly rolled scroll, "High Priest Olba told me to give this to you before departing for the Devil Hunt, I believe that you will find it most interesting."

Emilia nodded slowly, cautiously accepting the scroll before she turned around on her heel and immediately headed for the exit.

The two words that Crestia called out after her before she completely disappeared behind the thick piece of cloth had chills running down Emilia's spine.

_"Happy hunting."_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Emilia stared at the buckle she had been tightening again and again for the past twenty minutes, biting her lower lip as she remembered back to what had happened to those who had tried going after Satan—and Noah—the last time around.

Everyone except Sir Liam had died, apparently having been ripped apart limb from limb if Liam's shaky memory was anything to go by, and he himself had been on the receiving end of the treatment that this unknown demon had dealt out with.

He was never going to become the same man ever again, of that Emilia was sure.

She remembered how he had looked when she had gone into the medical tent he had been put in for information about just where the squad had searched but all she had received had been nothing but rambling about crimson eyes, the blood of his brother that seemed to appear every time he looked down on his hands and then the caves near the coastline.

He had mentioned the caves quite frequently.

"Lady Emilia?"

An unknown voice threw Emilia out of her inner musings for the second time that day, and she turned around to face four soldiers, each equipped with swords and crossbows.

"Yes? You are the soldiers that Lady Bell has assigned under my temporary command?"

"Aye, Milady," one of the soldiers said and stepped forth, bowing slightly before he gestured towards himself.

"I am Ross, I hail from the Northern Isle of Ente Isla. These three are all my subordinates and hail from the Western Isle, the same as you if I am not mistaken?"

Emilia nodded once, a soft smile appearing on her lips at the mention of her home.

Her _destroyed_ home.

"Thank you, Sir Ross," Emilia said and turned around to get onto her horse, "We depart in fifteen minutes. Anyone who isn't ready by that will be left behind, no exceptions. Get ready, men."

"Aye, Milady," Ross nodded and scurried off with his comrades, leaving Emilia alone on her horse.

"This time I won't fail," she muttered and clenched an armor-clad hand tightly, "This time I won't let him get away."

* * *

**What's this? A chapter over the 2000-word mark? Has green pigs begun flying? Has the management of the Gates of Heaven decided to take in the devils for a quick tour guide of Eden? Pfft, surely the world is ending if Nixie has decided to grace us with a slightly longer chapter filled with Church-people not giving a flying fuck about the population of Ente Isla!**

**Nah, haha, thought that I would give you guys a little Easter Egg now that the holiday/vacation have finally started, at least here in cold, rainy Denmark! :D **

**(Sorry that I couldn't give all of you chocolate…)**

**So, Crestia/Suzuno has been involved for real now and the hunt for Satan begins yet again!**

**Please review you guys, it means the world whenever you tell me what you like or dislike about the chapters!**


	23. Chapter 23

Loud cheers, and the occasional roar whenever someone stepped onto another resonated, could be heard within the ruined mess hall of the Eastern Fortress.

"_You bastard! That was _my_ dinner!_"

"_Get yer own, asshole!_"

"_Giv'im somethin' ta remember, Garnolf!_"

"_Is that a challenge?!_"

"_Yer bet yer sorry asscheeks that it is!_"

Lucifer looked down at the rowdy demons fighting below him, absentmindedly picking at a thread of meat trapped between his front teeth as he kicked his legs back and forth.

"This is _boring_," he grunted, toying with a lock of his purple hair as he directed his gaze at the dusty ceiling far above him.

"If this is so boring then you might as well help me patrol the coastlines, Lucifer," a sharp remark sounded from somewhere behind him, and the aerial commander turned his head slowly to look at a grumbling Alciel.

"Damn, you're back early."

"Is that so, Lucifer? I, myself, do believe that it took longer than usual to survey the area; the humans are actually beginning to get closer to the Fortress once again. Don't tell me that you were expecting the humans to kill me off while being out patrolling the perimeter?"

"Eh… maybe?" came the uninterested, lazy, answer.

Alciel sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear before glaring at Lucifer in annoyance, "How Adramelech puts up with you, I will never know."

Lucifer grinned, "That's just my natural charm, Alciel. It makes sense that not even _you_ are immune to it."

Alciel's eyebrows rose a few centimeters, the blond demon staring at his colleague with a mixture of surprise and anger.

"Do not kid around like this, Lucifer. If one of us Generals were to fail Overlord Satan, it could prove to be fatal to our cause."

"As if we weren't already on a fatal cause just by being demons," Lucifer snorted, blowing a lock of hair out of his field of vision.

"Explain your words, Lucifer," Alciel ordered as he stepped a little closer to the younger demon, a hand tightly curled into a rock-hard fist as small currents of Magic began running up and down the length of his arm.

Lucifer chuckled softly, "You know it as well as I do, Alciel… the Overlord, while unimaginably strong, is still only a demon. Divine might can take him down if there's enough of it, even _if_ he's the reincarnation of the Calamity," Lucifer stretched his arms before continuing, "We both know that the Church has been stationing all of their strongest warriors—except their darling, little… Hero, of course—in their own capital. It's only a matter of time before those forces are deployed and sent to the Isles. If we don't conquer the four other rocks we might as well be picking our own graveyards."

Alciel's nostrils flared at Lucifer's words, his nails breaking skin and causing small rivers of blood to drip onto the dirty floor.

"How _dare you_?! The words you speak are those of treachery, Lucifer, they are _not_ those of a General worthy of serving Overlord Satan!" Alciel roared, not even noticing that the noise and chatter from their subjects had quieted down the second he had raised his voice.

"His cause is as worthy as it always have been, Alciel," Lucifer drawled, sitting up and silently channeling his Magic down towards the palm of his hands, "However, we can only keep this up for so long. We're wasted nearly two weeks here, _two weeks_, and all we've managed to find was the charred ruins of a small hut and the corpse of my Tracker! How the Hell is that supposed to give us any idea about where he is?!"

"_Silence_!" Alciel roared, teeth pulled into a snarl and his hair whipping around his head, as Magic filled the atmosphere between the two demons, "I will not have you speak any more of your filthy lies, Lucifer!"

"Hah! Look who's talking here, Alciel! You have been lying to the soldiers since arriving here! The humans are getting closer, you said so yourself a few moments ago, yet you continue to let them rot in here! _You_ were the one who lead them three days ago into plundering that village close by but now they're all sitting here with their thumbs up their asses, doing _nothing_!"

"In here, we can minimize the potential dama—!"

"In here, they will all _die_!" Lucifer roared, whirling around to address the entirety of their remaining forces.

"Lucifer, don—!"

"Shut the fuck up, Alciel!" Lucifer snarled before a wide—manic—grin spread on his lips, "My fellow demons!"

Immediately, a vast roar of bloodthirst met Lucifer's ears.

"The humans are gaining a foothold once more in the absence of the terror that we put them through three days ago!" Lucifer began, quickly noticing how several of the demons began scuffling on their feet, either from itching for a fight or from being nervous, "However, I have a glorious plan! As we speak, reinforcements are being sent to the Eastern Island, the very Isle that we stand on, as means to complete the invasion! Our plan is to wait for them to arrive as if we were cowards!" Lucifer roared, this time satisfied when grunts and yells of rage sounded from the crowd below him.

"Lucifer, that' enough!" Alciel snarled, his hand reaching out and curling around Lucifer's shoulder in cold fury.

"Kiss my ass, Alciel," Lucifer growled before shoving Alciel off him, "To Hell with the original plan!" he screeched, "This time _you_ will be the ones to meet the reinforcements! This time _you _will be the ones to help _them_ lay waste to the damnable species that has enslaved us for far too long!"

Again, a roar of livid—fury, hate, spite, anger, rage—yells resonated in the halfway crumbling ruins of the Eastern Fortress.

They wanted _war_.

They wanted _blood_.

They wanted _revenge_.

As Alciel stared at Lucifer rile up their forces, a short screech from a nearby broken window caught his attention and the blond demon turned around to look at a raven sitting in the small opening, a small glowing orb hanging around its neck.

"Lucifer!" Alciel called out, reaching out towards the raven and letting it hop on his arm, before turning around to show Lucifer the small glowing orb.

Lucifer turned around, albeit grudgingly, only to stare in surprise at the sleek avian sitting on Alciel's arm.

**"Master," **the raven screeched, **"Master, I found the trace! I found the trace of Lord Satan's Magic!"**

And so, as the sun rose to its zenith on the thirteenth day, a smile appeared on Lucifer's lips.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 23: The Thirteenth Day, Closing In

…

…

* * *

Emilia rubbed her eyes with the back of her armored hand, ignoring the scratchy feel of iron against her skin, before fastening her eyes at the road in front of her as the day began to darken.

"Lady Emilia, perhaps it would be wise to stop soon," one of the soldiers, Ross, called out over the sound of the hooves of their horses and Emilia nodded.

Emilia raised her hand, immediately making all four soldiers stop their horses, and she twisted the reins to have her own mount turn sideways.

"We'll camp here for the night, men," she called out as her eyes drifted from side to side, senses on high alert and more than ready to analyze even the slightest of unnatural movements, "Sir Ross, have a campfire built and begin preparing the food we brought with us, Sir Dennis, you will take care of the horses."

"Aye, milady," Dennis nodded and jumped off his horse, patiently waiting for everyone else to get off, before herding the animals over towards a nearby creek.

"M-Milady?" one of the two remaining subordinates of Ross spoke up, "Isn't this close to where Sir Liam and his squad were attacked?"

"It is," Emilia nodded, "They were close, Sir Liam said so himself before going completely catatonic, and I intend to comb this forest through like a mother looking for lice in her child's hair. Are there any questions?"

"N-no, Milady," the soldier spoke, "I-it's just that I… that I…"

"Yes?" Emilia snapped a tad impatiently, making the soldier flinch.

"What Leo means, Milady," the other soldier replied, "Is that he's extremely superstitious. He thinks that ghosts are going to appear any moment since we're so close to the… incident's epicenter."

"I see," Emilia nodded, "What is your name, soldier?"

"Carl, Milady."

"Well, Sir Carl and Sir Leo, if being so close to the site of the attack bothers you so much there is nothing that prevents me from sending the both of you back to the camp," Emilia growled, "Because as it is I am nearly at my wit's end and being at war with demons does not exactly make that better. Therefore, either you shut up or you disappear from my sight, is that understood? I will not tolerate you two sissy around like the boogeyman will come out and scare the both of you to death. Am. I. Clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am," both soldiers replied before returning to the side of their superior officer as if she had whipped them.

Groaning, Emilia leaned against a tall birch tree and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in all the sounds of the early evening, before a slow—sadistic—smile spread on her lips.

_'I will take everything back that you owe me, Satan,' _she thought, _'Everything and then some more for compensation for all the people you've hurt!'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Two pairs of glowing eyes—demonic of nature—looked at the small, natural cave from up high in the trees.

The faint glow of a small campfire could be seen spreading its yellow gleam through the opening to the hiding place and the demons grinned from ear to ear.

They were close now.

Close to Satan!

Close to victory!

Death to the humans, be they against or with them!

And as the demons rose in the air, one holding a set of feathered wings while the other floated from sheer force of will, a moon rose from behind the silvery clouds, casting an almost otherworldly glow down upon the world.

* * *

**So, demons getting verbal lashings, humans getting verbal lashing**—**it seems as if I just can't stop giving everybody verbal lashings! A teeny, tiny bit of mystery as well being thrown into it but hey, it's supernatural, is it not?**

**If I have any readers of this fic who also keep an eye on my 'BLEACH Revealed'-story then know that there is a poll going on about it and I would love to see if you voted on it!**

**Other than that, I hope that everyone's had a lovely Easter, I know that I had! (All kinds of chocolate FTW, guys!) So, here's your new chapter, please leave a review with your thoughts of the chapter on your way out! The box is calling your name~! ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**The final chapter where Noah and Satan will be in close proximity with each other! I can't believe that it's taken me so, frigggin' long! :D**

* * *

She could hear the sound of raindrops falling outside of the cave.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound was ever so frustrating but she tuned it out, tuned it out just as she had done with everything else for the past two days.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Since... since _then_.

She could still _hear_ the demon snicker as it dragged her closer, still _remember_ its horrible claws sliding against her skin, still _feel_ the pain when the demon broke her ankle, still _hear_ its raspy voice as it kept on voicing the same question again and again and again and again.

She glanced at the demon ruler sitting on the opposite side of the fire, eyes meeting his for a measly two seconds before she immediately looked away, shaking all over her small body before squeezing her eyes shut, tightly.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

It still scared her.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_He_ still scared her despite not having raised a single finger against her for the entirety of the past two days.

_"Where is he?"_

_"Where is Satan?"_

_"Where is our ruler?"_

_"Where is Lord Satan?_

_"Where is the Overlord?"_

_"_TELL US, HUMAN_!"_

Her eyes snapped open, breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps, before her gaze flickered around the cave in desperate search of something familiar and _safe_.

Her eyes landed on the small knife lying discarded on the hard, uneven ground. Its blade was still red and brown and black from Satan's blood and tissue, a simple part of her former life that had now been deemed unnecessary.

A part of her life no longer existing… no longer existing in reality, but in a dream instead.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

* * *

…

…

Chapter 24: The Fourteenth Day, Gone – Part I

…

…

* * *

Satan's head snapped up.

His eyes darted from one spot in the half-lit cave to another, fangs bared ever so slightly as he tried to pinpoint the location of whatever it was that had woken him from the pseudo-slumber he had placed himself in after fetching a small animal for the human woman to roast with their small fire.

The vague tingling that the residue of Magic left behind was all around him, part of it coming from his own body but the majority of it coming from an outside source that currently seemed to draw closer and closer with every second that passed.

Satan's head turned to look at the motionless woman he shared the cave with, a slight frown marring his features as he took in her appearance.

She hadn't moved the entire day.

She hadn't said a word the entire day.

She hadn't looked at anything other than the fire, the walls—his own body for a few measly seconds before shying away from his presence the second he moved a single inch—the entire day.

She was broken in some sort of mysterious way he did not know how to fix.

His plan had been put back by her lack of activity, making everything so much more difficult than what they might have been if she still acknowledged him and his presence, but not everything had been ruined completely.

He would arrange for something to watch over the human, to ensure that she would not lose her value to a burning pyre—he would not put it past the inhabitants of the Isle to do just that if they ever got their hands on the human woman.

He eyed her still form with something akin to curiosity, his own crimson eyes taking in every little feature as he raised himself off the ground.

Whatever it was that currently lingered out in the forest was drawing closer towards the cave, _towards him_, and it irked him with not knowing what, or whom, it was.

"Do not move from this cave," he growled, eyes narrowing at the still woman sitting at the opposite site of the cave, as he stood up even though he knew that she would not do anything.

That demon, the Tracker, had broken the little bubble of hope that she had held within her fragile mind and unknowingly set back his plans for when the two of them would part ways.

His Magic had grown stronger overnight, having unwillingly tapped into the river of fear and apathy that had flowed from the numb nurse as if she was a cornucopia of negative emotions—and it continued to bother him much more than it should.

Satan headed for the opening of their little cave, casting one last glance at the motionless form of Noah before he disappeared from clear view and walked towards the forest shielding the clearing around the cave from the sea, the morning rain soaking his ragged clothes and making the tattered cloth stick to his skin uncomfortably.

He kept moving despite the violent pangs of pain that occasionally racked through his body, ignoring his own discomfort in order to not lose track of the task at hand, and steadily made his way towards the sandy dunes he could see faintly in the distance.

The feeling of Magic was growing stronger the closer he got to the beach, making his skin prickle and itch due to his rather long lack of use of the power resource, but it only motivated him to move his aching legs even faster than before.

Satan glanced up at the gray sky looming above him, frowning as the rain slammed down against the earth harder and harder. His visibility was poor, even with his enhanced senses as a demon, and the fog that began circling around the trees made it only that much more difficult to try and reach the sand dunes in the distance.

Straining his ears to the best of his abilities, doing whatever he could to just even _slightly_ catch the soft sound of the waves licking the sandy shores, Satan continued on as if blindfolded—the only guide he had being sound and the occasional sensation of touching either leaves or branches that hung lower than the rest of the tree.

Finally reaching the edge of the forest, Satan narrowed his eyes and stared out over the sandy shores, only just able to get a hazy glimpse at the waves that gently lapped at the sand.

The Magic was at its strongest here, directly above him, as it mixed in with the fog—stretching out through the water vapor and reaching even farther than what was normally possible.

Satan's eyes remained rooted at one point in the fog above him, a spot that seemed nigh impenetrable to any kind of vision—magical or not—which only served to fuel his curiosity.

Gathering some of his sparsely growing amount of Magic Energy in his palms, Satan reached out towards the small, impenetrable sphere of fog as a malicious smirk spread across his chapped lips.

If it really were who he thought it might be things would only be that much more easy to deal with, but he couldn't be sure.

Hell, for all he knew it could be an illusion by one of his many enemies. His gut had failed him many times before, even landing himself in the clutches of Angels once, but this time so much more was at stake.

If it really _were_ an enemy, all of his plans would come to an abrupt halt, everything would fall apart, and his invasion of Ente Isla would be buried along with his remains.

His body was still weak despite its physical well-being, muscles were still slightly sore, joints still stiff and a strange dizziness still threatened every once in a while to take over his mind for a few moments before everything cleared.

His mind made if even more so than before Satan let loose the Magic that sizzled in his palm, watching the bright red orb soar through the foggy surroundings and then collide with an explosive burst of bright purple, creating millions of multi-colored sparks that slowly floated down towards the edges of the water.

Five orbs of purple energy came straight back at him, causing the Demon Overlord to jump back immediately while throwing up a barrier to shield him from the worst of the attack. Grunting slightly when the orbs connected with his barrier, Satan curled his hand slightly and then lashed out at the air in front of him as he leaked Magic Energy into the tips of his claws.

Five curves of crimson light soared through the foggy surroundings, disintegrating the water vapor in their path, only to abruptly disappear when they collided with a barrier far stronger than his own.

_'Only one is able to do that…'_ ran through Satan's mind as he stepped back once more, drawing his opponent—or _opponents_—further in towards the forest.

Immediately a circle of green and purple Magic Energy orbs surrounded the Demon Overlord, drawing yet another wide smirk from him, where they stayed poised—ready to move at a moment's notice.

They knew whom they were up against—both sides knew that all too well by now—and the orbs hovered closer than before, casting a strangely colored light of purple and green upon their target.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" Satan grinned up at the slowly clearing fog as two, dark, shapes appeared from the gray nothingness.

The two shadows drew closer, gold and violet burning through their foggy surroundings, and Satan's lips stretched in a gruesome smile.

"My dearest Generals…"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Crimson eyes—cold, dead, without pupils—stared at the motionless woman sitting inside the cave, forever wondering what possibly could have attracted the curiosity of its Master.

The eyes drew closer, their owner feeling much braver now that the Devil was no longer in close proximity to itself, and examined the dirty human a few feet away.

Dark copper hair, now dark and matted with dirt and grease hung in heavy chunks around her pale face, green eyes shone a dull color in the flickering light from the small fire within the rough cave.

Why was the Master so interested in this strange, little creature?

Was it for nourishment?

Was it for lust?

Was it for servitude?

The Master had all of those, Succubi willing to throw themselves at his hooves if the word was given, enslaved humans to feed on if more Magic was needed, demons who willing laid down their lives if the Overlord needed it.

The eyes drew even closer than before, wrapping their body's shadow around the small female human who so curiously had caught the attention of their Lord Satan, the Demon Overlord.

Nothing would harm her now that she had entered a demon's servitude—that was _his _wish.

Nothing would worry her any longer—that was _his_ wish.

Nothing would remove her from his servitude—that was _his_ wish.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Emilia sighed as she leaned back as far as her armor would allow it in her saddle, stretching her arms high above her head as she watched the Sun desperately try to penetrate the thick cover of fog.

The landscape around her was downright depressing in its current state.

Behind her she could hear the sharp sound of hooves against stones, the clicking intensifying every time the soldiers with her hurried their horses forward, and she _hated_ it by now.

She and her small group of soldiers had combed through the area of the forest where the attacks had happened—even Ross had not been exactly thrilled with the idea of venturing into the area where his fellow soldiers had been maimed like lambs lined up for slaughter.

The Hero of Ente Isla narrowed her eyes as she tried looking further ahead, giving up after well over a minute of staring at the gray nothingness before her while moving up and down in subtle movements coming from her steed.

"Lady Emilia, can you see anything?" Ross called from somewhere behind her, clutching the reins of his own horse nervously as his eyes slit from one side of the small road to the other.

"No, Sir Ross, I'm afraid not!" Emilia called back, twisting her head to catch the man's gaze, "I say that we take a small break to stretch our legs before we—!"

**_BOOM_**

Emilia's voice died down just as a violent sound resonated through the woods, accompanied by a bright flash of purple and crimson not even half a second afterwards.

"What the Hell was that...?" Leo muttered from his place furthest back in the row, eyes growing bigger and his jaw slackening as he took in the explosive lights that colored the fog in the distance a myriad of different colors.

"Demons," Emilia whispered hoarsely, her throat suddenly dry, and her hands suddenly itching horribly as the need to summon Better Half grew larger by the second.

Demons were close by.

Demons were fighting.

One of those demons could be _Satan_!

Emilia blinked the shock away, whipping the rump of her horse harshly before leaning forward as the steed sprang into action.

"LADY EMILIA! COME BACK!" Ross yelled after her but Emilia bit down into her lower lip, teeth cutting into the soft flesh until the pain was nearly intolerable.

"Don't worry!" Emilia yelled back, "I know what I'm doing!"

And oh how right she was, because she knew exactly what she was doing...

Getting revenge for the village, for Noah, for Humanity, for her Father!

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was looong overdue, wasn't it? *cue nervous laughter* Well, now I don't have any more exams so school can't distract me, yaay! For those who are a little confused about who 'Ross' is then he's the leader of the soldiers that Emilia took with her to search the forest close to the beach and the caves :)**

**Please leave a review, it means the world to me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Holy shit, this chapter took so freaking long! The reason is, I'll admit, me being way too distracted during my summer vacation and the fact that I suddenly had all four seasons of Game of Thrones on DVD… I'm a sucker for dragons, I'll confess to that. But, I also wanted this chapter to be special in some kind of way because… well, honestly I never thought that the story would become as detailed and liked as it is, but believe it or not, we've only scratched the surface of what I have been pondering over. Hell, I have over 30 pages of scenes about future events in 'Heart of Stone'!**

**Anyways, this lovely long chapter is dedicated to my Guest-reviewer 'FreedomFighter' for one of the most awesome reviews ever regarding the story! If I had the chance to do so, I would hug you forever and ever, friend! :D**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"This is insane," Leo groaned, "the Inquisition are going to skin our hides for letting their _Hero_ of all people out of our sights," he continued before he buried his face in his hands, earning long-suffering looks from his companions as they all tried to navigate through the thick fog that permeated the entire area.

"Quit your whining, Leo, and walk it off," Ross growled as he rubbed the stiff back of his neck, straining his tired eyes to see past longer than the ears of his steed—both tasks ending in vain, of course.

Lady Emilia had run off with her horse into the midst, looking like she had been chasing down Satan himself, and since then the group had searched for their missing leader—some of them more compliant than the rest.

The captain and his men had stayed behind when the explosion had sent the Hero scampering off into the thick fog without waiting for her companions to follow, all of them knowing that whatever it was that had caused that noise it was not friendly.

He called it a gut feeling.

Ross rubbed the neck of his horse soothingly when the stallion began shaking its heads violently from side to side, tripping slightly back of forth instead of continuing forward.

Looking around, the Captain saw that the horses his men were sitting on top of were also beginning to become more nervous than comfortable, the steeds tripping backwards and shaking their heads just as wild as his own horse did.

"Get off your horses and tie them to the same tree!" Ross called out as he slid out of his saddle, "We make our way to Lady Emilia on foot."

"You sure that's a good idea, Sir?" Leo asked hesitantly, biting his lower lip as he slowly swung his leg over the saddle and slid down from his horse, "I mean what if she comes back here and finds the horses all alone? Shouldn't someone stand guard over them?"

"Oh, and that would be you, huh?" one of the others joked as they slid off their horses and bound them to the nearest tree, causing Leo to redden around the tips of his ears.

Ross snorted, "If you're not over here in half a minute, Leo, sans horse, I will gut you where you stand and leave your body for the demons to feast on. Get to it!"

"R-right!" Leo yelped before he quickly slid down from his horse and hurried over to the tree his captain had pointed out to all of them.

The two remaining soldiers did as asked without any questions, shooting sly glances at Leo every once in a while, before they went back to Ross with Leo not far behind.

"Alright men, we continue along the path," Ross explained as he held out a map and pointed at the path they were currently on, "If we follow the path west, it _should_ lead us to the beaches and the nearby caves. With any sort of luck in this accursed place that's where we'll find the Hero and whatever damn thing that made those explosions."

"W-what if they're demons?" Leo asked and looked at Ross with worried eyes, "What then, captain?"

"If they're demons we fight until our last breath, soldier," Ross snapped before he folded the map down and began marching along the path without another word.

As the group continued on along the forest path they began to smell the slightly salty taste that the wind now carried. The ground beneath their greaves grew more loose, sandy, and it started to become slightly more bothersome to move in their former, faster, tempo.

"Sir, maybe we should take a break," Carl called from the back of the row they had been walking in, and Ross turned around to look his men over.

They were all sweating heavily, both Leo and Douglas cursing silently about the sand finding ways in through their armor, and he nodded once.

"Right, find somewhere we can rest, Carl, and get back to us as fast as you can. I don't want you straying too far from the paths here; who knows what could be hiding in here," Ross growled and looked on as the soldier disappeared into the fog after saluting his superior.

"What should we do then?" Douglas asked cautiously as his eyes darted from one foggy place to the next one, biting his lower lip as if he expected the three of them to be attacked any moment.

"We wait," Ross said and sat down on a fallen tree trunk with his two remaining soldiers, all of them sighing softly when their feet were relieved of carrying their body any further, just as a loud yell pierced the group's foggy surroundings.

"**_CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN ROSS, COME QUICK!_**"

Ross, Leo and Douglas immediately shot up from the fallen trunk, grabbing their weapons and speeding off in the direction of Carl's rather panicked voice.

The three soldiers crashed through shrubs, low vegetation and dry bushes in their frantic search for their teammate, leaving an obvious trail to follow, but at the moment discretion was the farthest thing on their minds.

Leo and Douglas jumped over a mossy tree trunk and through a thick set of bushes before they stumbled into a large clearing, a cave rising on the opposite side of where they stood. Outside of the cave they could see Carl stand, pale as snow and standing with his sword drawn.

"Carl! Boy, what in God's name has you looking like that?" Ross barked the second he came into the clearing himself and got a close look at his subordinate, mentally feeling a sense of dread and cautiousness fall over him as he took in the quiet and eerie surroundings.

"I… I-I…" Carl stuttered, shifting between letting his eyes dart from his fellow soldiers and the cave behind him.

"Carl, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Douglas exclaimed, his cheeks flushed from the mixture of excitement and concern, before wiping a gloved hand across his forehead.

"I… I f-found…"

"You found what?" Ross growled as he drew his sword from its sheath, casting suspicious glares around the entire clearing.

"I-in there…" Carl stuttered and then motioned towards the cave, grasping the handle of his sword even tighter than before as he slowly moved into the veil of darkness. Ross stared at his soldier for a few moments before he muttered a few choice words and motioned for the rest of them to follow Carl and him into the darkness.

A positive bloodbath met the cautious group of soldiers inside of the cave. In front of them lay the slightly glowing remains of a simple campfire, but what could be seen beyond the gloomy campfire had more than one of the soldiers gagging in their mouths.

Blood and even pieces of flesh in varying sizes lay scattered beyond the campfire, even a small knife lay covered in blood and gore beside a few half-way charred sticks and broken logs.

"What in the Seven Hells is this place…?" Ross whispered as he picked up a still-burning piece of wood, letting a small and flickering, golden light illuminate part of the cavern. He stepped further into the cave, narrowing his eyes when they spotted a large bundle of ragged clothes that lay even farther into the rocky enclosure.

"I-I just found her like this," Carl said as he stared at the bundle of clothes and then reached down to pull the cloth away, revealing a pale, sleeping, woman.

Bruises and grime covered her face and neck, her hair hung limp and knotted down her back in a dark, tangled halo around her head, but the worst about the sight that met them was the blood that caked around her bandaged left shoulder.

"God Almighty…" Douglas breathed beside him as the two of them went closer to Carl and the woman, "It's the witch… it's that girl, Noah!"

Swallowing heavily, Ross reached out towards the young woman and clasped a hand around her uninjured shoulder without a word, trying to turn her around on her right side instead of lying on her back.

Immediately Noah's eyes snapped open before a wild shriek escaped her throat when she saw the four soldiers kneel beside her, all of them ripping their swords out of their sheaths and pointing them at her.

"Be quiet, woman!" Ross snapped and reached out towards her, getting a firm grasp at Noah's right shoulder before she could squirm too far away from him.

"Y-you have to leave!" Noah rasped out the very second Ross' hand made contact with her shoulder and desperately tried to press herself back against the cave-wall, "H-he'll kill you when he returns! P-please just leave this place!"

"If you're referring to the demon known as Satan he's likely already engaged in battle with Hero Emilia!" Leo boasted at the shivering woman, "That bastard's probably already dead!"

"Hero… Emilia…?" Noah whispered, blinking owlishly up at the four soldiers, "is… fighting… Satan?"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 25: The Fourteenth Day, Gone – Part II

…

…

* * *

_'This has to be Satan, there's no doubt about that feeling of Demonic Energy!'_ Emilia thought as she dashed through the thick fog on top of her heaving steed, not for a single second slowing the ridiculously fast pace down to something more manageable for the horse.

Her hair stood out against the fog as a long flame of fuchsia that whipping around in the air behind her, her eyes even more ferocious than usual as they gleamed with unspoken fury.

This was her chance, her _second_ chance, on trying to take Satan's life—and this time there wouldn't be any distractions! This time she would shove her sword through his chest, rip his horns from his skull and separate his head from his neck.

This time she _would not fail_.

For a second her fast-paced horse stumbled, causing Emilia to look down at the ground long enough for her to see that the downtrodden path she had been riding along before now had turned into sandy dunes. Mere moments after that realization, a wave of Magic Energy—_Satan's Demonic Energy_, her mind screamed at her—rolled over the landscape, the entire thing _reeking_ of demons.

"Satan's nearby," she muttered as she urged her horse to stop, slipping out of the saddle seconds after, and landed with a soft _thump_ on the sand beneath her. Not long after, she pulled at the Holy Energy inside of her own being, urging it to take physical form in her hand and shaping itself into her precious sword, Better Half.

The familiar currents of Holy Energy washed over her soul, coursing through her being, and soon after manifested into the familiar weapon she had held since the start of this horrible conflict.

Better Half gleamed despite the fog obscuring Emilia's vision and the huge, purple jewel imbedded in the sword's handle seemed to almost shine so much brighter as Emilia's rage grew tenfold.

_His soldiers_ had burned down her village, _his soldiers _had ruined her childhood, _his soldiers_ had destroyed her family.

Satan would burn when she was done with him and Emilia would relish in the moment that it happened.

And into the fog Emilia strode with gleaming sword in hand, her mind set in steel, and a murderous expression on her face.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Satan looked at his two Generals with a wide smirk upon his lips, stretching himself to his full height despite the constant stings of pain that flared from his abdomen.

"My Lord," Alciel breathed as he landed on the sandy dunes in front of his Liege, "I am so glad to see that you are well! We have been searching everywhere for you!"

Satan scoffed, "Our enemies were swarming the entire Isle, Alciel. If I had been easy to find that damn Church would have already been here."

"Of course, my Lord," Alciel nodded as he bowed, only to widen his eyes when he finally took in the state of Satan's appearance.

"My Lord Satan! What happened to you?"

Satan's eyes glowed in the fog for a few moments after Alciel's expected question, lighting up the fog that swirled around his head, "The humans seems to have dug up old relics, relics that haven't seen the light of day since the Calamity once walked the earth of Ente Isla."

Alciel's eyes widened slightly at Satan's words while a soft laughter reached the two demons ears from above.

"You're telling me that the filthy humans managed to take you by surprise, Satan?"

Satan's crimson eyes slid up to stare at Lucifer, his mouth turning from smirk to scowl at the young demon's carefree appearance.

"Lucifer, I cannot say that I have missed my aerial commander as much," Satan drawled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he kept them locked into Lucifer's purple ones.

"Oh?" Lucifer grinned, "Your harsh words wounds me so, Overlord, pray tell how that has come to be."

"The Tracker."

Lucifer's face fell immediately, instead being replaced by an absolutely livid grimace.

"_You_!" he snarled, yanking his dark wings towards his body and hauling through the air until he hit the sand with a loud _thump_.

Satan growled in warning when Lucifer stalked towards him, both of them heedless about Alciel's attempts at reigning back Lucifer from antagonizing their Liege.

"Lucif—!"

"YOU!" Lucifer roared this time as his Demonic Magic made the air around him bristle and crack, "You were the one to destroy it? To destroy my pet like that?!"

"I was," came Satan's call reply, ruby eyes glowing in warning—a warning that Lucifer all but threw out the window.

"WHY?!"

"It came too close," Satan growled, "It came too close to the reason I still breathe, _anvel jyup_!" **[1]**

"Why the Hell does that even matter?!" Lucifer snarled, "If it weren't for the fact that we've searched the village you were last seen hovering above, slaughtering the humans who might as well have killed you, we could have already moved along to the conquering of the other Isles!"

"You were never tasked with coming here, Lucifer," Satan said, his voice deadly calm as he glared down at the now shivering demon, "The Eastern Isle was _never_ your responsibility, it was Alciel's task with defeating the vermin here. You, however, trailed along which therefore makes you responsible for your actions. Actions which has thrown plans I have made _months_ back because you could not refrain from slaughtering one measly village!"

Lucifer stared up at Satan in a mixture of horror and confusion, "Y-you don't mean to tell me that we should have spared them, do you? Why in all Seven Hell's would you do that?! The humans are scum on earth, not even worth sparing a single glance, and yet here you are saying that we should have let them be! Have you gone mad, you fool?!"

"Lucifer!" Alciel barked, "Your words are out of hand!" he continued but it was too late for the smaller demon to take back what he had said as Satan's eyes descended onto him with the ferocity of a thousand Hells.

Satan's glare turned positively murderous at Lucifer's words, and before the Aerial Commander could speak another word, a large hand wrapped around his windpipe, cutting off his air supply.

"Listen here, you little rodent!" Satan snarled, squeezing tighter around his Aerial Commander's throat despite Lucifer's desperate pleas, "Your bloodlust has set back plans that I planned while being cured from having a Holy Spear shoved through my abdomen, plans that took me far too long to form due to an incompetent, filthy hum—!"

"_SATAN_!" a voice cut him off just as a blast of Holy Energy flew past his left cheek, no more than a hair's width away from touching his skin, and the Demon Overlord stepped to the side just in time to avoid having a sword penetrate his torso. His surprise also had him dropping Lucifer to the ground, leaving the former Archangel heaving for breath.

Past him soared a golden-armored woman with Holy Sword in hand, fuchsia hair waving behind her and yellow green eyes nearly boiling with fury, twisting around in midair before she began staring at Satan with such hate-filled eyes.

"My Liege!" Alciel cried out as he immediately drew Demonic Energy from his mental reserves and forced it into two glowing orbs that hovered an inch above his palms, "Are you unhurt?"

"I am quite fine," Satan replied curtly before focusing all of his attention on the heavily breathing woman ten feet away from him, "But it seems that our newcomer here is a little out of breath after her pathetic attempt on assaulting us. Please, let her catch her breath before we continue our conversation, my General."

"YOU BASTARD!" Emilia screamed as she gripped Better Half tighter and charged at the three demons, slashing out towards Satan once more and this time nipping at the edge of his tattered cape, small bits of dried blood flaking off the clothes and staining the tip of Better Half.

"I do not have time to play around with you, little girl," Satan growled as he once more stretched up to his full height, immediately ducking to the side when Emilia's sword lashed out towards him yet again.

"You don't have a choice, demon spawn!" Emilia screeched as she raised her sword and dashed through the air, her weapon aimed directly for his heart, "I am going to put an end to you once and for all, bring that stupid woman to justice and see to it that your evil reign will fall!"

"Woman…?" Alciel muttered as he shifted between glancing at the Hero of the Church and his King, hands slowly turning into clenched fists as he watched Satan react, inwardly, to the Hero's words. Whoever this woman that the Hero spoke of was it mattered little to the Golden General of Satan's Armies, what mattered was figuring out a way to make a hasty escape with his Liege and Lucifer without destroying the thrill of battle that Satan had coursing through his body.

The air around the Demon Sovereign crackled and sizzled with pure Energy as, for only a moment, Satan's emotions ran wild.

Circles of intricate colors designs appeared around him—so very similar, so very different—very much alike the one he had formed when Emilia had stumbled across him in Noah's old hut so many days ago, only this time it wasn't a simple shield he created.

This time it was a full-blown frontal attack against the Hero of the Church.

Emilia stiffened involuntarily at the sight of the powerful circles behind her nemesis and soon after locked herself in a brace against the attack, mentally willing her Holy Energy to run all over her body to create an impromptu shield against the demon.

When Satan released the attack Emilia was pushed backwards several meters as the skin on her cheeks and forehead burned from the intense power that slammed against her.

"Hnngh!" Emilia groaned as she bravely tried her best to remain on her own two legs planted firmly in the sand below her, her hair whipped out of her face, and her eyes narrowed together tightly enough for her vision to become one big blurry experience.

Then, out of nowhere, a chipped hoof slammed into her stomach, making the young woman gasp in a mixture of surprise and pain as she fell on her hands and knees in the sand, clutching the aching and tender area of her body with one hand, while drawing support from the ground with her other one. Better Half lay in the sand beneath her supporting hand, grasped only lightly instead of the usually tight grip that Emilia had on her precious weapon, as its owner heaved for breath.

"Like I said, _Hero_," Satan spat down at her as he prepared to turn around, to leave her in the sands like a beaten cur, "I sadly do not have the time required to skin you alive and send the remains back to your precious, little Church. My time and attention is required several other places."

"C-coward!" Emilia wheezed from the ground, crying out in pain when she was kicked in the stomach by Satan's hoof once more.

"Be silent, _filth_!"

"You defeated me," Emilia snarled as she struggled to get the oxygen into her lungs, her voice slightly wheezy, "Just finish the job you've started, and then be done with it, already!"

Satan grinned, the smirk being one of the most wicked and disgusting things that Emilia had ever laid eyes upon, before his crimson eyes met Emilia's yellow green ones.

"No, filth," he practically purred, "I will fight you when you are at your full strength, when your potential have finally reached its limit, and when that time comes I will not hold back in a fight. Therefore, until then, filth, be a good little girl and do as those greedy bastards desire. Your head will be mine soon enough, there's no need to hurry getting it on a spike for all to see."

Emilia stared after the Demon Lord as he strode back to the two demons, Lucifer had finally gotten up during Satan's and her own skirmish, mouth wide open in disbelief and confusion.

He had spared her life… why?

_You're not strong enough, even though he is almost at his weakest you still couldn't beat him…_

Emilia grit her teeth together only to freeze up completely when she heard Satan speak once more.

"Lucifer, my patience with you is running thin at the moment," he began, "However, you are far too valuable to throw away like a piece of spoiled meat. I want you to go to the Western Isle… show our little Hero over there what it means when she steps on subjects best left alone."

_'What does he mean going to the Western Isle…?' _Emilia thought as treacherous images of fire and smoke and the memories of screams from both old and young resurfaced, _'Surely he cannot mean that Lucifer has to…'_

Realization struck her then like a bolt of lightning, and a wild scream tore itself from her throat.

"NO!" Emilia cried out, reaching her clenched hand out towards the three demons, "Do-don't you dare! Don't you _fucking dare_!" she screeched, the profanity slipping in unnoticed as she dragged herself towards her enemies.

Satan's eyes burned as they met with hers one last time, they burned with malice, with promises of pain, with fury.

"You reap what you have sowed, Hero," he grinned, "Know that had you not sought us out those Westerners would still be alive."

And into the fog the three demons disappeared, leaving behind a screaming Knight.

* * *

oOo

* * *

When they found her lying on the beach, battered and bloodied after getting kicked directly by Satan, she refused to say anything. Not a single word escaped Emilia's lips as she was helped onto her horse by Captain Ross, not even when she was met by the dull, dead eyes of Noah who stood between Leo, Douglas and Carl, not even when the proclaimed witch was placed behind her.

"It's your fault," she hissed at the dirty woman sitting behind her the entire way back to the refugee camp.

_Your fault_

_Your fault_

_Your fault_

* * *

oOo

* * *

Dull eyes, eyes in every shade of green, stared blankly at the bars in front of her. Small rocks, sticks and even spoiled bits of food rained down around her, some of it hitting her face, some of it hitting her body, some of it hitting the wood beneath her.

She didn't listen to the words that the men and women—even _children_—screamed at her.

She didn't listen to the cries of outrage, didn't listen to the spiteful words, didn't listen to the lewd and horrible comments coming from the crowds around her.

She didn't even bother listening to the prayers that Father Andrews spoke to her as he sat beside her little cage with the Holy Book of God in hand and a small, wooden cup of Holy Water resting beside him.

Why should she?

He splashed her every now and then with the Holy Water as if the liquid would drench her soul and wash away all the sins she had committed—serving Satan, fraternizing with demons, responsible—_in the eyes of the villagers_—for countless deaths.

She didn't listen at all, instead preferring to just cut off the world around her, letting everything pass through her as nothing more than a daze.

He had left her.

He had left her at the hands of a group just itching to burn her on the stake, desperate to get their revenge on the demon she for so long had thought to be nothing less than purely evil and destructive.

He had left her at the hands of a group of homicidal maniacs.

He had left her at the hands of her village—her bloodthirsty, furious, screeching village.

They were alright, they were not dead, not Samuel, not Father Andrews, not Lamia, not Jhosea, not Hylla, none of those she had interacted with back in the village were dead, they were all _alright_.

But they were vengeful, furious, _livid_, and were taking all of their misery out on her now—Noah, the Devil's Whore.

The corners of her lips twitched for a few moments, betraying her before so motionless body, but it all went unnoticed by the crowds—by everyone.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt, jolting Noah out of her inner musings long enough for her to recognize the mayor who stood in front of her.

"Noah, it seems that we have been very wrong about you."

She didn't answer him from inside her tiny cage, eyes in every shade of dull green staring at the village's leader without any emotion whatsoever as she slowly processed his words into meaning.

"Apparently so, sir," she uttered, her voice scratchy from not being used and receiving little to no water, "Apparently so…"

"Have her chained up down by the temporary soldiers' barracks," the Mayor said, "Lady Bell will be the one to determine what will happen to the girl later on."

Father Andrews nodded solemnly, his aged face wrinkling up even more as his brows met in a bushy frown, before snapping his fingers and pointing towards Noah.

Three soldiers came forward, the ones who had found her—she recognized their faces—in the cave, the one she had shared with Satan, and opened the cage she had been placed in. Noah then climbed out as carefully as she could in order to avoid aggravating her injured ankle, still ignoring the wild screams around her as the soldiers shackled her wrists together and led her through the crowd of furious villagers in a steady tempo.

A small hand suddenly wrapped around Noah's thin lower arm, causing the young woman to slowly turn her head and immediately freeze when she saw whom the hand belonged to.

A pair of confused, _hurt_, brown eyes stared up at her own green ones, and below them quivered a pair of chapped lips.

"Why…?" their owner whispered as he kept a hold around Noah's lower arm despite the soldiers yanking at her to make her continue walking.

"Why did you do it, Miss Noah?" Samuel whispered with such hurt and betrayal in his voice that it made her heart ache, pouring every single bit of guilt into every corner of it.

"Why…?"

_WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY_

* * *

**So, Noah was captured, Samuel has made another, quite short, appearance, Emilia's preparing to chase after Lucifer on a crazy road-trip towards the Western Isle and Satan's back in his demon business!**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter :)**

**[1]: Anvel jyup = Angel scum**


	26. Chapter 26

Alciel prided himself with the position he had worked up towards, and received, in Satan's Army.

Known all across the Central Isle of Ente Isla by names such as the Lucky General, the Boon General, and the Golden General, Alciel had not risen to the top simply because of his friendship with Satan Jacob back when both of them had been frisky demon lads with dangling limbs, lecherous minds and awkward bodies.

No, Alciel had risen through the ranks of burly Minotaurs and of wispy Necromancers through cunning, list and no small amount of backstabbing and betraying his rivals while advancing both his mental and physical strength.

He knew how to look for weaknesses, he knew how to exploit limited rations and resources to last for several weeks and he knew when men were troubled by other thoughts than what they were ordered or driven to be engaged in.

Demons were not really that much more different from the race of men in that particular aspect.

Something had been brooding in the back of his Liege's mind ever since they had made their retreat from the Hero's furious attack, something that had festered ever since that damned fuchsia-haired menace had screamed about some… woman. Someone had managed to keep the Overlord out of harm's way to the best of her capabilities and yet Satan refused to speak of it.

The thought had lingered, he had to admit that, but it was still almost scarily unwise to even _dare_ speak the words to his Lord.

Could... could this woman possibly have been human?

Alciel had seen it in his eyes after they had left the Hero on the beach, he had seen the walls of stone build up around his mind stronger than ever before, and there was no doubt in the Demon General's mind that nothing would make his King speak of the incident.

He glanced at the Demon Overlord from the corner of his eye as the two of them walked among the tall trees, silently watching as his Liege clenched and unclenched his clawed fists, as he carefully stretched the still tender muscles in his abdomen, as his face twisted in slight pain.

"My Liege, there is no need for you to strain yourself," Alciel said as he stepped closer to his old friend, "I am more than capable of taking care of things here, please do not aggravate your still-healing wounds.

Satan glanced at Alciel for a few moments, a vein growing more and more visible by the second at the General's words, before he turned to face Alciel directly.

"You are questioning my strength, Alciel?"

"O-of course not, My Liege!" Alciel said as he shook his head, "But your wounds would still be tender so shortly after they've healed up. It would be wiser not to overexert yourself."

"It would also have been wiser to restrain Lucifer, don't you think, Alciel?" Satan growled at his General before he turned around once more, forcing himself to move faster through the forest towards the cave he had called home for the last two weeks.

"I… I cannot express how sorry I am for not being able to keep him detained within the Fortress, My Lord," Alciel said as he bowed his head down while walking, "If I had known that the human village was involved in your plans I would have disciplined him straight after the deed."

"But you didn't, Alciel," Satan said coldly as he kept walking faster and faster through the woods, not sparing his General a single glance while doing so, "You didn't and now my plans have been set back significantly."

The two demons finally pushed through a set of bushed, Alciel hurrying in front of his Lord Satan and immediately scanning the area for any signs of danger.

"It is your job to guess ahead, Alciel," Satan growled, "and in the future I will be expecting that you take all possible scenarios into account before making an attack."

"Of course, my Lord," Alciel said curtly with a small nod in the direction of Satan.

The blonde General then blinked in confusion as he took in the sight before him.

The clearing they had entered was about as peaceful as it came, spots of wild flowers growing around the entrance to the cave that was somewhat shielded by hanging patches of green foliage in front of the opening to the cave.

"M-my Lord, what is this…?"

"This has been where I kept myself hidden, Alciel," Satan said calmly as he confidently strode into the rocky hideaway, immediately heading for the back where he had left his little human nurse.

"B-but your wound would surely have festered in conditions such as these!" Alciel gaped, his mind somewhat in shock as he took in the dirty and blood splattered ground in the cave, while following Satan deeper within it.

"Perhaps, Alcie—!" was Satan's reply before he abruptly stopped, his hands clenching and unclenching as he stared down on an empty spot before him.

Satan's eyes widened when they fell on the spot where the woman had been lying when he left, his teeth grinding against teeth, before a roar of anger emanated from his throat.

And above the trees, flocks of birds took off as the roar shook the forest they rested in.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 26: Those with Blame

…

…

* * *

Emilia stared intensely at the heavy oaken door that barred her way into Noah's solitary cell, biting her lower lip as she kept reaching out and retracting her hand from the round handle.

Should she really do this?

What good would come of her speaking with Noah about what had happened out in the forest? What sense of satisfaction would she gain from, probably, screaming and raving at the woman?

In Emilia's head it had all been so clear in her head this morning, but as the day had continued on the thoughts about Noah and Satan had grown muddy and blurred along the edges.

Why?

Why had Noah abandoned her own race in favor of the demons that had attacked her home, what was her reason behind such a betrayal to both her village and the Church?

No matter the case then there would be no answers if Emilia continued to trip around in the hallways, and the Hero finally found the resolve to grab the handle, twist it around, and enter the damp cell that housed the so-called Witch.

Opening her eyes at the sound of the cell-door creaking on its rusty hinges, Noah was met by the sight of Emilia Justina glaring at her with harsh, yellow eyes.

"Lady Emilia," Noah greeted, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned against the dirty stone behind her, green eyes briefly meeting with Emilia's yellow ones before they dropped to the floor once more, "It's been a while."

"Satan sent his forces to the Isle that my father and I lived on, when I was less than five years old," Emilia said slowly, her hands clenching into tight fists, "My village was plundered and burned to the ground; not one person from Sloan Village survived the attack."

Noah's eyes remained locked onto the stone tiles in front of her, her chapped lips never moving to form a single word.

"I watched it all happen up from the Monastery that I'd been placed in by the Church a few days earlier, I watched _everything_ turn to nothing but smoke and ashes," the Hero continued as her voice quivered for a few fleeting seconds, "and the worst thing was that I couldn't do a single thing to avoid it happen."

Noah continued to look down at the dirty tiles beneath her feet, making Emilia's brows meet in a frown and her face twist into an ugly grimace.

"Say something!" the Hero snapped as she stepped closer to Noah, making her push herself further against the wall, "_SAY SOMETHING_, DAMNIT!"

"… what… what do you want me to say?" Noah muttered as she kept her gaze at the floor, "Do you want me to tell you how sorry I am for you and your village? Do you want me to say that I always intended to turn Satan in as soon as I could get away from him? Do you want me to explain why I took the Devil into my house and dressed his wounds, how I healed his injuries, how I desperately tried to keep my own village safe?"

"You're lying!" Emilia snapped at Noah, her yellow eyes narrowing dangerously at the woman, "Why the Hell would you care about the village when you so readily took in Satan? He brings nothing but grief to those who are his enemies!"

"… I'm not one of them," Noah whispered, "I'm not… I'm not Satan's enemy."

"Yes you are!" Emilia screamed, "And if you'd just realized that sooner you would never have been in this situation! If you'd just turn him in to the Church, then you could have ended this insane war!"

Noah's breath hitched as Emilia's words flooded her mind as—

_screams and cries permeate the air as the smell of blood floods nostrils and blocks airways, bright lights blinds both soldiers and healers and demons alike as their two leading forces crash violently against each other, civilians crying and screaming as panicked masses turn against each other_

—her mind drowned in imaginary scenarios of what could have happened in the small meadow and cave she had called home for the last two weeks if she had done such a thing.

"When did you become like this, Noah?" Emilia questioned as she rubbed her fingertips against her temples, "When did you become so apathetic to the situation that you're placed in? When did you become careless with the lives of so many people?!"

"I didn't have a choice," Noah whispered as the tears began leaking from her eyes, "he said that he wouldn't kill anyone… he _promised me_ that he wouldn't harm the village if I just… if I just helped..."

"But that happened anyway," Emilia said darkly as she stepped away from the crying woman and headed for the door, "It happened anyway and the one whose fault it is… is yours, Noah."

And with those words the Hero of the Church left her alone, left her in the darkness, and she didn't look back a single time while doing it.

Noah was left staring at the door as tears ran from her green eyes and dripped onto the grimy floor, desperately trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to spill over her lips.

* * *

**I will be changing the rating back to 'M' after this chapter has been published. We're beginning to go into territory that won't be within the 'T'-rating anymore.**

**Also, poll up regarding an idea I was struck by recently. Please vote and give me your opinion!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was hit by Assassin's Creed I, II and Brotherhood, please forgive me!**

* * *

_"Have you heard? Satan is coming back! He's been found by the Generals!"_

_"I have heard that he was wounded by one of the Church's Holy Lances!"_

_"What rubbish! The Overlord is the mightiest demon to ever walk on Ente Isla's soil since the Age of the Calamity!"_

_"Besides, how could one of the lower priests of the Church possibly gain access to one of the Ageless Relics? It makes no sense!"_

A shadow moved along the edges of the Overlord's Castle, red eyes glowing eerily as their owner listened to the gossip and happy cries from Succubi, Devils, Demons, Imps and all the rest of his Liege's all powerful armies.

Malacoda knew where to look, where to listen, what and where to move, when he needed new information and he _never_ failed in the tasks given to him by the Overlord.

_Never_.

Shadows, so much like himself yet still so different and strange, whispered their little stories in his ears as he slithered through the shadows of the Overlord's Castle, each one telling the same thing again and again and again.

Satan had been found.

He was returning to the Central Isle.

Alciel and Lucifer had been the ones to find him.

The invasion of the Eastern Isle had been postponed for the time being.

Satan had been found…

The Necromancer slipped into the Devil's Throne Room without a single sound, striding past the guards without a sound—ignoring the shudders than rushed through the demons as his presence seemed to cool the air.

There…

The Throne of Satan—_of the Overlord_—rose up on a heightened plateau of obsidian, jagged spikes of black steel reaching towards the ceiling at the top of the construction, and gems glowed softly in a million facets around the slim armrest.

The entire structure seemed to suck away one's confidence if one strode too close to it; it imposed on one's very being from the second anyone laid their eyes on it.

It was the Throne fit for one called Satan Jacob, for one named after the Calamity that shook the Heavens and Hells so long ago.

His Lord was not stupid; he knew that every single high standing demon with at least some kind of self-respect was after the Throne he was occupying, and he knew that at some point he would have to defend his position.

However, Satan would not be alone when that was about to happen.

He would have Malacoda on the edge of his shadow, hands raised with deadly spells ready to snap at a moment's notice; he would have Adramelech's imposing figure at his back with that brutish axe of his; he would have Alciel ready by his side with claws flashing and words of Demon Magic ready to lash out over his enemies.

Lucifer was an oddity to add in that equation.

The Fallen Angel was strange, even for demons, with his aloof confidence and childish personality—no doubt a remnant of his past life as an Archangel of God once.

Something was off about Lucifer, about his nearly fanatical dedication to Satan's cause, and it irked Malacoda more than he would care to admit.

The Fallen Angel was just that, fallen.

He was unpredictable, a turncoat through and through, yet Adramelech continued to shield the youngest of the Generals with force and strangely cunning tactics—the work of someone at court, no doubt—while refusing to say a single word as to why he went out of his way to defend the aerial commander.

Malacoda didn't trust him.

Not Adramelech, not Lucifer and not even Alciel had the Necromancer's trust, not by a long shot.

The sudden sound of the great stone doors to the Throne Room opening had Malacoda turn around slightly, just enough to see who was entering the great room from the corner of his eyes, and a pair of ruby eyes greeted the Necromancer.

Clad in tattered, dirty clothes Satan strode in with long strides, his hooves slamming angrily against the dark floor, and behind him came Alciel with a strangely pained expression on his face.

Welcome home… Overlord Satan," Malacoda spoke softly as the Necromancer slipped down on one, bony, knee in front of the much taller demon.

"Get up," Satan snarled at the Necromancer without another word as he whirled past his kneeling general, and headed straight for the council chamber situated in the back of the Throne Room.

"We have work to do."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 27: A Home, A Prison

…

…

* * *

"So… you're the one they call witch, huh?"

She could hear a quiet voice, a voice that mocked her behind the layers of fake curiosity and charm and glee.

A sadist's voice.

Eyes in every shade of green slowly opened to fall upon a slim figure clad entirely in a seethrough, whispery black, whoever it was also sporting a pair of glowing red eyes that lit up the darkness around them softly.

"Does it matter what they call me…?" Noah rasped as she leaned her head back against the muck-covered walls of stone, "My fate is the same no matter what might happen to me; I'll be burned at the stake with Priests screaming their useless prayers at me."

"You've given up? You who have taken care of the Overlord and saved him from succumbing to the Magic of the Holy Church?"

A mirthless grin spread on Noah's cracked lips.

"What does it matter if I have given up on the Church or not?" she repeated softly before fixating her green eyes on the red ones in the dark, "I will be dead within the week anyway."

"Don't be so sure of that."

"Why not? The people, those I have cured ever since finishing my tutelage, has turned on me," she sighed heavily, "I brought this ruin upon myself in the very second I hauled that demon inside my hut and tended to his wounds…"

"Again, little witch, don't be so sure of that. The Overlord still has a use for you, you belong with him."

Noah closed her eyes once more, ignoring the tiny spark of hope that desperately tried to wrestle free inside her heart, and tried to keep the words out of her head.

"You're wrong," she whispered, "I was nothing to him. I was nothing more than a means to an end."

"It doesn't seem that way to me," the voice chuckled as its owner stepped closer, letting Noah glimpse two long rows of white, sharp teeth—teeth of a _sadist_, of a _predator_.

"Wha—?"

"You belong to Lord Satan, in body and soul, little witch," the shadow snickered as it floated closer, wrapping itself around her body like a shawl, "You owe him your life and my Liege will make sure to collect that debt when due, remember tha—!"

_SLAM_

The shadow disappeared the second that the door leading into Noah's cell slammed open and the woman's eyes snapped up to look at the light that streamed in through the door opening.

"You…" a wheezy, male voice rasped as whoever it belonged to stepped into the cell along with two other men, soldiers from the looks of it, but Noah could not see who it was.

"W-who…?" she began only to jump backward when an arrow hit the stonewall beside her, the tip lodging itself between the crack of two stones.

Slowly the man who first stepped into her cell dragged himself closer to where she was sitting, his head surrounded by greasy, dirty blonde hair and his eyes a dull blue burning with a strange calm. A large, twisted scar stretched its way down the right side of his face, marring the corner of his lip and making it turn down permanently.

"L-Liam…" Noah breathed as she covered her mouth in a mixture of shock and horror over seeing his maimed face, "What… what in God's name _happened_ to you?!"

"You… you _goddamn bitch_!" Liam roared and lifted a shaky arm before bringing his fist down to connect with her cheek, making Noah's head connect with the stone tiles behind her before she fell to the side.

"Oi, oi, don't kill her, man," one of the soldiers snapped at the heavily breathing man, "The Inquisitor needs her alive for questioning."

"Shut the Hell up, Harland!" Liam snarled as he slowly strode towards the spot where Noah was whimpering in pain as she curled up into a ball.

Liam grabbed her by the hair and swung her up against the wall, his mouth twisting in an enjoyed grimace as he beheld the frazzled, shocked, expression on Noah's face.

"W-why…?"

"Because of you my brother is _dead_!" Liam snarled as his hand twisted further into her dirty, tangled locks, and Noah shrieked in pain.

"I… I did—!"

"Shut the Hell up!" Liam cut her off with a rough growl followed by another round of slamming her into the wall, "Just… just shut up…" he wheezed and began coughing roughly against her neck.

"Liam, calm down already!" one of the soldiers snapped at the coughing man, and reached out to drag him away from Noah but Liam kept his grip on her hair and she followed when he moved away from her.

"Let go of her already! She'll be facing a trial, you can't beat her to death!"

"She deserves it!" Liam screamed through his coughing fit, shaking the fist in her hair back and forth while watching Noah wail in pain with a sadistic smile on his lips.

"You need to calm down! Now!" the other soldier finally growled before he stepped forward and tried to pry Liam's hands off it, though the man refused to let go.

"For fuck's sake, Liam," the soldier snarled at his companion before he muttered a soft curse beneath his breath and drew a knife.

Noah kept whimpering as Liam's hand twisted itself further into her hair, keeping her eyes shut in order to try to keep the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes at bay, mentally screaming at the man to let go of her hair.

_Schick_

Noah's eyes snapped open when she fell down to the stony floor, breathing heavily as she tried to understand what had happened. She looked up at the three men in front of her and immediately locked onto the strange, dirty mass of hair that Liam held in his clenched hand. Slowly she brought up a hand to brush against her head, fingertips searching for the familiar feeling of her heavy, copper hair. Instead, she felt nothing but air for a few moments before the tips of her fingers grazed against uneven lumps of hair.

_'He cut it off…'_ she thought in a mixture of shock and gratefulness as she stared at the soldier with a drawn knife in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"Wh—?"

"Shut your hole, witch," the soldier growled before he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her farthest from the snarling and struggling Liam.

"I hate you!" Liam's voice screamed as he was pulled further away from her cell.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

* * *

oOo

* * *

The Succubus practically purred as she let her fingertips dance across his body, sultry lips as red as blood caressing his skin and easing the muscles that had been tied into tight knots ever since he had headed for the open sky back on the Eastern Isle.

He let her do as she pleased with his body, let her caress and coo over him as she grinded her own body against his, as she moved to become even closer with him.

His tattered mantle slipped off his body as easily as water, exposing his newly scarred torso to the lust-filled female demon who immediately got to work.

Clawed fingers caressed their way down his body, her lips sucking away on the skin she could reach, but to Satan it meant nothing.

This Succubus was nothing but a distraction, a need he had to have taken care of before he could venture out into the world he ruled with an iron fist clad in steel.

He needed this—_craved_ this small distraction from reality—and so he lost himself in the carnage of pleasure and pain as the Succubus finally begun what she had been brought to do.

* * *

**I… felt extremely uncomfortable when writing the scene with Noah, I'll have to admit that. But, on the other hand I needed Liam to do this because he is such a big part of the larger picture**—**well, regarding the death of his brother and Noah's involvement with it.**

**Please leave a review and make my day! I also have a poll going, please vote on that too, please!**


	28. Chapter 28

She could see the villagers stack wood and straws through the crack in her tent that made up the opening.

Stack upon stack of fuel for the pyre that was sure to burn soon enough, bringing a screaming woman to the salvation of God—of Paradise.

Emilia's hand twisted into a clenched fist as she pressed her lips to a thin line, her eyes saddening at the thought of what was about to transpire in a few hours.

Noah would be condemned, judged to be cleansed by the fires that the vengeful villagers would be igniting soon enough if they had their way, and she would leave without many mourning the loss.

"I hate this…" Emilia whispered as she looked down on her feet, biting her lower lip in tense apprehension.

Right now she should be on a horse, heading towards the harbor to catch a ship set for the Western Isle—and if not then hiring on would not be a problem if she shoved enough gold in the captain's waiting hands—but no. Instead, Crestia Bell had chained Emilia to the campsite with the entirety of Inquisitor Soldiers, villagers and the men from the fort that the demons were occupying.

_"Your abilities are much more needed here, Lady Emilia," Crestia had said as she folded her hands neatly in her lap, only the lower part of her face visible under her huge hood, "I will send a bird with news of the unfortunate events to the High Council, you must wait for their orders before acting any further."_

Those damn old men would take a single glance at the request she sent in before ordering a few soldiers, probably no more than five or, at best, ten to the village on Western Isle that Emilia knew the Demon Overlord had targeted.

New Sloan…

The new village that had been built on the ruins of the old one a few years ago, orders to do so had come directly from the higher part of the Church with Olba having pulled a few major strings he had for Emilia, with the Hero herself partaking in the hard work. Having done that, having _built_ her home up from the ground like that, had meant more to Emilia than anything else in the world.

But the Demon King would take that away from her once more, once more letting loose his hordes of demons, necromancers and devils to burn down her beloved village.

They would desecrate everything she had strived so hard to rebuild!

Emilia's teeth bit down harshly upon her lips, almost hard enough to break the soft skin, as a sudden idea struck her.

She could disappear from the camp, getting ready now before sneaking off in the dead of night and make her way to the harbor! She could get to the Western Isle within two weeks at best if the winds were in her favor! She could—!

"Lady Emilia?"

Having been shaken out of her dark and furious thoughts by the new voice, Emilia looked over her shoulder and found one of the soldiers that had helped her retrieve Noah—she reckoned her own face was very much alike his slightly shocked one.

"It's already time?" she asked softly and the soldier nodded curtly.

"Y-yes," the soldier answered with a shaky voice, "The Inquisitor has requested that the witch is brought to face justice at her trial."

_'That disgusting farce that's called a trial, you mean,'_ Emilia spat mentally before she nodded softly and followed the soldier out of her private tent and over to the temporary barracks where Noah had been chained up.

The inside of the barracks was an absolute mess of unmade beds, sleeping men from the night's watch schedule and stray pieces of armor. Only the corridor that had been made into a pseudo-prison hall remained free of any kind of debris.

As she stood outside of the heavy door that barred Noah from the outside world, Emilia halted for second, pausing the hand that had reached out for the handle in midair, as Crestia Bell's face flashed through her mind.

The Inquisitor would be ruthless, as expected of her, and not a single thing Noah would say could make her gain a smaller sentence than what Crestia and the High Council had in mind. She wanted to be mad at Noah, _she really wanted to_, but since the night back at the camp where Noah had broken down and told her why she had been with Satan a tiny, _tiny_, seed of doubt had been planted within Emilia's mind.

Perhaps Noah had been telling the truth about why she had been with Satan; perhaps she had lied…

Emilia didn't know what to think anymore, she really didn't, and it honestly made her head ache more than the Church's business usually did.

"Lady Emilia?" the soldier beside her questioned quietly, looking slightly uncomfortable as he kept shifting the weight from one foot to the other one.

"I know, I just needed a moment to collect myself," Emilia sighed as she accepted the key that the soldier handed to her and quickly unlocked the door.

Stark darkness met her eyes, causing the fuchsia-haired woman to squint her eyes and blink rapidly as they adjusted to the huge absence of light.

"Let's get this over with," the Hero grumbled as she strode into the dark room with her soldier not far behind. The young man fumbled with tangling a long strip of rope out of a pair of heavy handcuffs as he hurried in after Emilia, only stopping when the sound of a woman groaning softly sounded somewhere to the side of the two warriors.

Emilia turned slightly and strode confidently towards the sound only to let out a soft gasp when her eyes fell upon Noah's form.

The copper hair that before had hung limply down her back was now a shaggy mess of hair that ended just above her shoulders, bruises ranging in colors from blueish violet to black covered the entirety of the left side of her face, another addition to the collection of injuries that the young woman had already sustained. Emilia's eyes fell upon Noah's feet and she winced as she saw the still-swelled ankle the healer had been resting since she had been brought to the temporary prison.

"It's time, Noah," Emilia said as she looked down at the dirty, tired woman with a mixture of sadness and anger burning in her yellow eyes, "It's time for your trial."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 28: A Witch Condemned

…

…

* * *

"_WHAT_?!"

Adramelech stared at his Lord with wide eyes, the Minotaur's jaw growing slack as he mulled over the orders he had just heard.

"My Lord," Malacoda hissed from beneath his hood, "I am sure that I… understand where these orders come from?"

Satan raised a single, dark eyebrow as he glared at the robed Necromancer, "You are defying my orders, Malacoda? You are questioning me, your Lord and Liege? Your ruler?"

Malacoda's eyes gleamed a brilliant red beneath his hood, yet the Necromancer did not speak a word.

"Lord Satan," Alciel began as he stepped forward while bowing slightly, "I am no—"

"_Silence_," Satan snarled at Alciel as his eyes flashed with Demonic Magic for a moment, "You will not speak until spoken to, Alciel, I am understood?" he hissed at his old friend and General with contempt, not taking his eyes off Alciel as the blonde demon stepped backwards without another word.

"Now," Satan continued and turned his attention back on Malacoda, "I do believe that what I'm asking is not out of your range of abilities, Malacoda."

"Of course not, Lord Satan," the Necromancer replied softly, "Scrying is not hard, nor is pinpointing one of the many Shades I bound to you before you left for the Eastern Isle, but I do not believe that I completely understand the reason behind scrying this particular Shade."

"The reason behind my request will remain that way, Malacoda," Satan glowered as he kept his ruby eyes trained upon the Necromancer, "We will discuss this further in my private chambers."

"Of course, Lord Satan," Malacoda said as he stepped into the shadows beside the Throne and disappeared without another word.

Alciel and Adramelech were left standing in the Throne Room before their Ruler, both of them moving awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"You are dismissed," Satan growled and waved a hand dismissively at the two demons, not sparing either of them a glance as they both bowed and walked towards the huge doors leading into the Throne Room.

"Adramelech," called Satan just as the two reached the doors, and the large Minotaur turned his head ever so slightly to the side to glance at his Lord.

"Lord Satan?"

"In the future I would appreciate that someone would occupy Lucifer's interest, should a situation like the one we have been occupied with for the last two weeks arise again, of course. That responsibility will fall upon you," Satan said, eyes glowing with barely held back malice as he stared at the Minotaur, and his hands clenching slightly on the armrest.

"Of course, Lord Satan," Adramelech nodded before he turned back towards the door and slammed it open, barely waiting for his colleague to get out before he closed it harshly once more.

Satan waited a moment after the Generals had left before standing up himself, hissing slightly when the still tender muscles in his abdomen flashed a short burst of pain up through his body.

_'I'm still not finished… I cannot rest any longer!'_ he grumbled internally as he carefully made his way out of the Throne Room and headed for his private chambers. The entire way up to the dark chambers—no doubt dusty as well—went painstakingly slow, even for him, but he never let a single hiss or growl slip past his lips.

Finally reached the huge, ornately decorated doors, Satan slipped inside and immediately headed for the large chair in the middle of the room, sinking into the plush comfort before he looked upon the now-closed doors he had just entered.

He only had to wait for Malacoda before his plan could be set into action, before his servant would be required to play her part.

* * *

**Yes, I realize that 'New Sloan' ain't "canon" since it has never really been mentioned as far as I know, but I'd imagine that the Church wouldn't just let an entire village get burned down and then leave it at that; please correct me if I'm wrong there, but well… character development for Emi, I suppose.**

**Please review and vote on my poll in case you haven't done so already, it'll be closed in a few days!**


	29. Chapter 29

"Are the plans proceeding as expected?"

"Indeed they are. The harlot will be put on trial today; after that is over and done with you and I will be relocating on the Western Isle and await the Hero's return to her former village."

"Splendid! However, what about the remaining forces that belong to Satan? Shouldn't they be killed before we move further?"

"There is no need to do that just yet, the forces will dissipate soon when they realize that there are no Generals on the Eastern Isle anymore. The Eastern Invasion will probably be put on hold by Satan as well; there are no one who is eager to leave the Central Isle at this moment."

"Even better. Now, I do not have much time before I am required to attend the trial. Keep out of sight and we will meet on the Western Isle."

"Of course, I wouldn't let you miss this for the world!"

"Oh, and remember one thing… do not, under any circumstances, let Satan catch on to any of this. You will lose not only his support but also mine, forever banning you from returning to your rightful place."

"You don't have to remind me, bastard. We do things your way until it's safe to come out of this annoying charade, and as soon as my part is finished you will grant me access."

"Of course. I would never leave a partner hanging."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 29: To the West

…

…

* * *

_"Kill her!"_

_"Burn that whore on a stake!"_

_"I hope she rots in Hell for all eternity!"_

She could hear them outside.

She could hear the voices tear through brick and glass and stone, she could almost _feel_ them tear into her body and leave it bloody and battered behind.

Noah's eyes were locked onto the floor as she stood in front of those who would judge her for the crimes she had committed. She didn't dare to look up, being too afraid of the looks of disbelief and disgust that surely would await should she raise her head.

She stood within a small, not to mention rather singed, building that once had housed one of the village's families—now having been converted to a makeshift courtroom.

"So," a young, female, voice spoke calmly, "You are the one they call Noah, the so-called 'Devil's Whore', is that correct?"

"… I wouldn't know what people call me, my Lady," Noah rasped out while keeping her eyes on the floor, "I have not been a part of this village for the last two weeks."

"Of course you haven't," the woman continued in that same calm tone of voice, "Yes… because you have been busy playing as a demon sympathizer, haven't you? You have been busy healing the Overlord from a mortal wound that one of the soldiers who protected you and your village dealt him!"

"…yes," Noah whispered as tears began to well up behind her eyes, burning as they tried to wrench their way out through her tear ducts, "That is true."

"Well, I'm surprised that you don't bother to deny it," the woman sneered as footsteps sounded close to where Noah stood. The woman drew closer towards her, always just a brief glimpse along Noah's peripheral vision, before she stopped right beside her.

"You are accused of witchery and fraternizing with demons, Noah," the woman said as a hand appeared within Noah's field of vision. In the hand there lay a small clay-figurine with a small bundle of herbs attached with a frayed string, "This was found in the remains of your hut: a figurine of the Devil's mare, along with several books with rituals and formulas for potions of… darker nature."

"I have never seen that thing before, nor have I ever had books of the nature you describe, my Lady," Noah spoke softly to the interrogator who let out a short laugh in return over the former healer's words.

"No, no, of course you haven't. Just as you haven't _really_ helped heal Satan, or how you haven't _really_ been the cause for so many deaths in the village."

"Wha—?" Noah began and rose her head only to scream in pain when something whipped across her face, leaving behind a white, hot trail of agony as she fell to her knees.

"Do not lie to me, _witch_!" the interrogator snarled as she grabbed Noah's short, dirty hair and _pulled_, causing the young woman to fall on her back and stare frightened up into a pair of steely blue eyes halfway hidden beneath a large hood.

"One of the High Priests were the one to personally look over your house, along with the Hero Emilia Justina!" the woman snarled at Noah who stared at the blue-eyed woman with wide eyes as she clutched a hand to her aching face.

"Are you really doubting the word of one of our most esteemed High Priests, demon whore?" her interrogator snarled, "Do you think us so stupid that we are not able to see through your meager li—?!"

"That's enough, Lady Bell!" the Mayor snapped at the young woman who immediately whirled around to glare up at the village's leader with icy eyes.

"I will remind you, _Mayor_, that this is an investigation lead by the Inquisition! I have the orders from the High Council themselves that any means are allowed to be taken into use in order to solve this matter."

The Mayor's eyes narrowed at Crestia's words, "You're treating the woman as if she is less than an animal. For God's sake, woman, she has no idea of what you are speaking!"

"I ask that the Mayor and I discuss this alone," Crestia hissed before she gestured for the two soldiers at the building's doorway to seize Noah, "Take the demon-whore outside and make sure that the crowd won't be able to get to her."

"Of course, Lady Bell!" the soldiers chorused before they grabbed the whimpering woman sitting on the floor and hauled her outside.

"It seems that I will not be enough to make that filthy witch speak the truth," Crestia snapped the second that the doorway to the building was once more shut properly, "I'll have to send her to the Capital; the Head of the Inquisition will know how to make that woman squeal like a pig ready for slaughter."

"What?!" the Mayor gasped, "I thought that her prosecution would happen here, on the Eastern Isle! At least here we can give her a proper burial afterwa—!"

"Do you mean to tell me that you wish to bury the ashes of a _witch_ here among your most faithful villagers? Do you mean to tarnish the memory of those who died because of her by _burying_ that devil-lover here?" Crestia snapped at the poor man who immediately stepped backwards in surprise.

"N-no, Lady Bell, I just—!"

"You just didn't think about the consequences that such an act would create," Crestia sneered before she sat down in a chair and looked up at the Mayor from below her hood, "No. I will take her to the Capital where she will tell the entire truth to the Holy Church's High Council."

"My citizens are restless, Lady Bell!" the Mayor exclaimed, "They want retribution for the strife that woman has caused us! I cannot allow you to leave the Island with Noah!"

Crestia's steely blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the Mayor's desperate words, "I see. Then I assume that you will be the one to explain your actions to the High Council? You will be the one to explain why you openly defied the Holy Church in a small fit of childish rebellion?"

The Mayor stared at Crestia with wide eyes as he followed her move to the opening of the building and call out for the soldiers and Noah to return to the small courtroom.

Had he done the right thing by doing this? Had he done the right thing when he had involved the Inquisition as he had?

Had he done the will of God by doing this?

Or… had he condemned an innocent to the death?

* * *

oOo

* * *

"This is most troubling," Satan growled as he gazed at the hovering ball of clear Magic that hung in the air in front of him.

"How so, my Liege?" Malacoda's whispery voice sounded as the Necromancer once more willed his mind to conjure an illusion of the Shade that followed the human woman who Satan had spent the last two weeks with up in the ball of Magic.

"The human that your Shade showed was recently employed into our cause; if the Holy Church wrestles out any information from her mind it will set back our plans even further than they already are," Satan spat in annoyance before he strode towards the large balcony outside of his quarters.

As he looked down upon the thousands upon thousands of bonfires below him Satan didn't bat a single eyelid when Malacoda materialized out of the shadows that crept along the flooring.

"Shall I send out a group to retrieve this female, Lord Satan?"

Malacoda's question was not exactly what Satan had expected—something along the lines of why his Liege would be interested in a single human individual would have been a much more likely question from the robed Necromancer

"Hmm," Satan mused for a few moments before his face brightened slightly in a wicked grin, "Yes, I have the perfect candidate for this task, Malacoda."

"Of course, my Liege," Malacoda nodded before he bowed deeply and slowly dissipated into the shadows, "I will send him here immediately."

Satan was left standing alone on the balcony, looking out over his realm and army with a satisfied grin on his face, and he breathed in deeply.

His plan would set into motion without a single hindrance in the way and no one, not even that dratted _Hero_ would be able to stop the wheel he set in motion.

"My Lord Satan," a familiar voice then spoke behind him and Satan turned to see Alciel kneeling before him, "What is it that you might require from me, Sire?"

* * *

**Next chapter we get to see how the village reacts to the news of Noah not really being executed on the Eastern Isle! Please review and let me know what you guys think of the story!**


	30. Chapter 30

"My Lord Satan," Alciel spoke coolly as he kneeled before his King, "What is it that you might require from me, Sire?"

The smirk on his Master's face stretched to a fully-fledged grin at Alciel's words, making a slight sweat break out along the blonde's neckline. Nothing good ever came anyone's way whenever Satan smiled like that, not for demons and most certainly not for humans if they were involved.

"I have a… _special_ task for you that only one with your particular set of skills will be able to carry out, Alciel," Satan spoke calmly as he gazed upon his loyal servant and Alciel nodded swiftly before he stood up without another word.

"Say no more, Lord Satan," Alciel answered, "I will do whatever you require and bring it here if that is your desire."

"Ah, it most certainly is my desire," Satan chuckled, his voice dropping into much more sinister and dark tones, "And you are the only one able to bring the object of my desires here in one piece, of that I am quite sure."

"Please, Sire, tell me what I need to do and it shall happen at once!"

If it was even possible at this point, Satan's smirk widened until it practically stretched from one ear to the other one.

"Go, Alciel," Satan ordered calmly, "Go to the Eastern Isle and retrieve that which I lost to the hands of the Church. Bring back the one thing that ensured my survival while my otherwise oh-so-competent Demon Generals failed to even locate me, their Lord and Liege."

Alciel mentally winced at Satan's barely concealed, barbed words, his eye twitching for half a second in agitation over his own incompetence, but still the Demon General nodded at his Sire's demands.

"Of course, my Lord Satan," Alciel spoke softly, "I will be back with the object of your desire before you know it."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 30: That Which He Desires

…

…

* * *

A hefty wind howled among the trees, tents and half-ruined houses that littered the landscape. It was cold, nearly the same temperature as the harsh winds of winter that raged most of the year around the northern part of the Eastern Isle.

Two people, however, were meeting the upcoming storm head on, as they slowly made their way towards a slim, sturdy building with soot stains licking the outside facade. Warm light spilled from the small, sturdy squares that made out the windows, creating yellowy orange patterns on the muddy ground.

"We go inside and grab the witch from her cell," one of the cloaked figures spoke softly to the other one, both clenching the handles of their swords, "After that we'll depart for the harbor with the woman. Do not speak a word with anyone and the plan will go without a hitch."

"Of course," the other cloaked person spoke before pushing open the heavy oaken door and stepping into the rowdy barracks without another word, both of them clenching the handles of their swords tighter than ever before.

Moving soundlessly through the masses of laughing, chatting soldiers the two, cloaked, figures moved along the edges of the large rooms and corridors until they reached the one lone hallway that was all but deserted.

Two lone guards stood before a heavily bolted door, both of them visibly unnerved by the complete lack of sound from the hallway they were guarding. One of the guards briefly looked to the side and immediately stiffened at the sight of the two cloaked men standing not even ten feet away from them.

"Oi!" the guard snapped, "You're not supposed to be back here! This corridor is strictly off lim—ARGH!"

A thin arrow, not wider than a straw of wheat, pierced the guard's soft spot below the neck, sending the man stumbling to the ground with a pained scream. Not even seconds after, his partner fell to the ground as well before he could try to reach for his weapon, only this time no sound came from the man's pierced throat.

"Get the door open," one of the men said coldly as he looked out of the doorway they had come from, keeping a close eye on the farthest doorway where merriment and boisterous laughter sounded.

"It will only take a few moments," his partner replied just as calmly before he strode towards the bolted door and presented an intricate key with several dents and small extra joints. He kneeled before the keyhole of the door and immediately started working on picking the lock separating them from their target.

Minutes slowly trickled by, each one filled with a mixture of apprehension and fright for being seen by any not involved in this.

"I'm through," the lockpicker said before rising in one fluid motion and kicking the door in.

Warm, blinding light streamed into the pitch dark cell, revealing a damp, leaking room with a single inhabitant curled up against the farthest wall, dark hair covering a set of hollow, empty eyes.

"Witch, you are to come with us."

The woman looked up, shielding her eyes from the sharp intrusion of light in her eyes out from the hallway, before an emotionless smile spread across her crackled lips.

"I don't know anything," she whispered calmly, "I don't know anything about Satan… he's a murderer… a liar… a monster… I don't know anything else…"

"We are not here to hear your excuses, witch," the lockpicker said calmly before entering the filthy cell and producing a dark cloak as well as a thick rope. He walked over to Noah and yanked her up on her feet, hesitating for a moment when she hissed in pain while pulling one foot off the floor immediately.

"You are to follow us out of this building and down towards the harbor, there you will be sent off to the Capital."

She looked up at the two men with her empty eyes before a rasping, rough laughter sounded from her throat and she uttered two words that the cloaked men had never thought she would utter.

"Thank you…"

* * *

oOo

* * *

_Where is the witch?!"_

_"She's escaped!"_

_"Let's find that demon whore and bring her back here to face Justice!"_

_"I hope that bitch burns in Hell for all eternity!"_

The entirety of the surviving village adults were one big sizzling pot of furiousness and anger, all of them hell-bent on trying to bring some sort of sense as to why both the Inquisition Soldiers and the priests were scurrying around like headless chickens, the respective leaders screaming their heads off behind closed doors.

The Mayor looked out at the nervous and raving masses outside the house he had been occupying together with Father Andrews and Lady Crestia Bell.

"This was a mistake…" he muttered and dragged a hand through his thin hair, "This was a terrible mistake to make…"

"You did what seemed right at the time, Mayor," Father Andrews said calmly as his sad eyes brightened for only a few seconds, "You had no idea that it would dissolve into chaos like this."

"But I did! Oh God, what am I going to do?" the Mayor moaned as he sunk into a wobbly wooden stool and buried his face in his hands.

"You are going to tell them that the witch has been transported elsewhere to face a proper trial," Crestia said coldly as she stared up at the Mayor from below her hood with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"B-but, Lady Bell, I'm not quite sure that doing this has been the best thing to do!" the Mayor stammered before he continued, "They want a scapegoat, and now that Noah's gone they will turn to find a new one. One who they know that she could have roped in on this plan."

"Say anything other than what I asked you to and you will find yourself in need of a new job, do I make myself clear, Mayor?" Crestia said coldly, pointedly ignoring what the Mayor had spoken of.

"Lady Bell, please listen to what I say!" the Mayor pleaded before he looked over with desperate eyes at Father Andrews, silently begging the red-haired Priest to talk some sense into the Grand Inquisitor.

"Please, child," Father Andrews began softly, "At least tell the villagers _why_ we deemed it necessary for Noah to be removed from the Island. They will only grow more agitated towards us if we keep it a secret for long."

The two men carefully watched the young woman sitting in front of them, both of them waiting for any signs of Crestia to consent with the plan, and both drew out relieved sighs when she nodded slowly.

"Very well," the Grand Inquisitor spoke as she stood up, "But I will hold no more part in this. I am departing with my men for the Capital; the small group of my men and I are all to be present for the trial back there since they were the ones who retrieved the witch."

"I see," Father Andrews nodded calmly, "We thank you on behalf of all the citizens of this village for the help you and the Church have been able to spend on us. Please, if you see the Lady Emilia give her my regards."

Crestia froze for the slightest of seconds at the last part of the Priest's words, but she still managed to nod at the Priest.

"Of course I will, Father Andrews. Now, though, I must depart."

Without another word, Crestia strode out of the small hut, leaving both the Mayor and the Priest alone to face the raving crowds on the other side of the house.

"Mr. Mayor, it's time to face the masses."

"I… I know…"

* * *

**So… what do you guys wanna see next? Moar Lucifer? Moar Emi? Leave a review, and give a like to my Facebook-page, the link for it is in my bio!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mentions of rape in this chapter, you have been warned.**

* * *

As he looked down upon the seemingly never-ending fields of wheat that surrounded New Sloan Village, Lucifer's lips parted in a wide yawn as he stretched his arms far above him in the air.

He was just so damn tired after his journey across the Seas of Ignoria to first the Central Isle, and then to his destination, the Western Isle, but he still had a job to do.

He remembered the first time that he had left a raiding party consisting of the vilest Demons and Devils that Satan had under his command at the time, all of them raping and burning down whatever small hamlet they had come across.

Sloan Village had been one of their first targets.

At the time he had no idea that the future Hero of the Holy Church had once resided in that particular village, if he had then she would have been sought out and slaughtered immediately, but nonetheless they had torched the village in the dead of night and relished in the next to nonexistent fight that met them.

_A wide grin spread across Lucifer's lips as he slowly retracted the bloodied arm he had penetrated an old villager with, every visible inch of his skin dyed a fiery crimson from the blood he had spilled since the Sun had set over Sloan Village._

_"Oi, oi, Lucifer!" one of the Devils he had hauled with him to the Western Isle yelled behind him, "Don't go and take all the easy ones for yourself! Some of us actually want to play with our food as well before dinner!"_

_Lucifer turned his head slightly as glared teasingly at the Devil who had spoken to him. The huge male had a shivering, crying woman locked in a tight grip beside him, and the Demon General cackled in amusement._

_"You already seem to be quite busy," he grinned at the Devil and gestured towards the shivering woman, "Are you willing to share that one or do I have to find my own?"_

_"Fucking find your own, asshole!" the Devil grinned as he slammed the crying girl against a nearby stonewall and ripped her already tattered dress off her in one move. Fumbling with the cloth that covered his crotch for a few moments the Devil cursed in annoyance before finally ridding himself of the cloth._

_Lucifer shot the Devil and his victim a last glance before he turned around and headed towards the center of the village as shrieks of pain and fright sounded behind along with a vulgar slap of flesh against flesh._

_"P-please help!" the girl shrieked behind him but Lucifer continued walking._

_"PLEASE!"_

Ah, how Fate had a strange way of having him reliving memories…

But, _that_ didn't matter anymore, all of the villagers from the old village—all sans Emilia—were dead, _gone_, there would be no one left there to remember the last assault on the village.

Taking in a deep breath and wrinkling his nose at the pungent stench of _animals_, of _land_, of _humans_, Lucifer's lips once more stretched in a vile smirk as he stared down at the oblivious villagers of New Sloan.

This time he wouldn't simply burn the damn place to the ground. Oh no, this time he would _demolish_ the town and everything that went with it!

Nothing would be there to stop him from doing so, nothing would be there to distract him from doing so, _nobody _would be there to distract him from doing so!

_'You promised me, Lucifer… you promised me that it would never come to be something like this!'_

"This time… this time _she_ won't be there to try and stop me…" he muttered and stretched out his wings, taking off towards the hills in the west.

_'You promised me…'_

* * *

…

…

Chapter 31: Salviato

…

…

* * *

It still hurt.

His nub still hurt where Malacoda had sliced through the flesh and cut off his one arm.

"Damn you, Malacoda, damn you straight to Hell and back again…" Adramelech growled as he flexed his other hand in a tight fist and glanced down at the strategic map splayed out before him on the large circular table within the Council Chamber.

He glanced briefly at the Western Isle depicted on the slightly frayed map and scowled.

Lucifer was sure to be close to New Sloan by now; Hell, he was possibly already slaughtering the poor, oblivious fools who had irked the Demon Generals leader, but that Satan would charge Lucifer once more with that place was something that even Adramelech found downright _cruel_.

He hadn't returned at once the first time around when he and his small band of demons and devils alike had stormed the village and torched the entire place; Adramelech had a feeling that this time it would be just the same.

"Adramelech."

The Minotaur turned his head slightly at the sound of his name, smoldering eyes meeting Malacoda's concealed ones without blinking even once.

"Malacoda."

"You disagree with our Lord's command, or am I mistaken?"

"What of it?" Adramelech snorted and turned his gaze down upon the map once more, "To let a demon that young be responsible for slaughtering the same place where his lo—"

"It would be unwise to speak any further of such subjects in a place like this, Adramelech," Malacoda cut off the larger General softly and looked at his from beneath his hood.

"I know," Adramelech sighed, steam rising out of his nostrils, "But I am worried for the brat. The last time he returned from the Western Isle he was… not himself."

Malacoda snorted and looked at his colleague in what could only be described as a mixture of pity and disdain.

"He chose to be that way after what happened with _that one_. You are in no ways responsible for Lucifer and his actions, Adramelech. Do not let that impudent brat depend on your protection forever, someday we will fall just like our loyal soldiers does every day. We all must learn to deal with loss."

"Saying it like that might be easy for you, Necromancer, but not all are as heartless as they pretend to be. Lucifer is one of those people."

"There is not a place in Satan's army for people like that, Adramelech," Malacoda said coldly, his crimson robe billowing around him as the Necromancer turned his back on the Minotaur, "Lucifer of all should know that better than anyone else. Just remember where it got him the last time that he conveniently forgot who it is we work for."

Adramelech glared at the retreating back of the Necromancer, his nostrils flaring and his remaining hand clenching even tighter than before he had spoken with the damn magic user.

"Damn you, Malacoda!" Adramelech snarled, grabbing his axe and stomping out of the chamber without another word.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Hovering above the still ship floating not far from the Eastern Isle's coast, Alciel analyzed the options he had with the resources that were available to him.

A frontal attack was out of the question, his target would be put in the spotlight and possibly harmed as they retreated towards the Central Isle's coastlines. He could not afford to spend too much of his Demonic Energy either since he would be carrying both himself and the target to shore, his body's needs were not everlasting despite what some rumors about him declared, and the Energy would be the only thing keeping him and his target alive, should it happen that he retrieved it successfully.

Stealth would have to be his best friend on this small mission, but Alciel knew that it wouldn't be so easy as to simply raid a prisoner transport.

This time there were no reinforcements in case it all went straight to Hell, this time there wouldn't be somewhere to retreat without alarming the opposite faction of his arrival.

Yes, this time there was not room for any mistakes, and Alciel was more than sure that if he returned to his Lord Satan without the target, punishment would surely await him.

The blonde General let his eyes fall upon the large cluster of guards and soldiers standing before a single, wooden door, all of them carrying large, heavy weapons.

"Tch," the demon snorted as a cruel smirk spread across his lips. Weapons like those were not enough to even _scratch_ him if he used his full speed in combat; the wielders were more likely to hit their allies than him if it ever came to direct confrontations.

Loosening the tight grasp he held on his Demonic Energy, Alciel lowered his body further down towards the ship without a single sound.

Landing on top of the ship' single mast, he once more surveyed the surroundings he had to work with. The patrols were few and far between, most likely the soldiers were lulled into a sense of security by the complete absence of demon raids and attacks lately.

"Now then," the Demon General grinned and raised his hands, enveloping his entire form in a faint shimmering light before fading into the same colors of the night, "I shall show my Lord that I am trustworthy to his course!"

Descending down to the deck of the ship with the help of his Magic, Alciel landed without a single sound on the wooden flooring not far away from the heavily guarded doorway. He knew that there were too much light from lanterns and too many guards in front of the door.

A small lantern swung gently in a loose piece of rope beside him, immediately spawning an idea within Alciel's mind.

He reached out and grabbed the lantern before throwing it down onto the wooden planks below him, grinning widely when a cry of alarm sounded close by and the many soldiers, that had guarded his target, left their posts to try and gain control of the rapidly spreading fire.

Alciel strode through the passing soldiers and sailors without a single word, reaching the door without problems and subtly using his Magic to unlock the heavy metal that secured it shut. A lit-up corridor met him through the door, leading down to a single, wooden door at the end of it.

Kicking in the wooden door at the end of the corridor, Alciel was met by a pitch blackened room, the only light falling in through the small door opening. The scent of a human, a _dirty_ one at that, met his nose, and Alciel turned his head to the right, immediately spotting a pair of pale, dirty feet lying on the floor. He quickly walked towards the appendages without uttering a single sound, and reached down to pull the human towards the light.

The second that his hands made contact with the human's skin the silence was pierced by a surprised shriek, and the foot was immediately yanked out of Alciel's hold.

"L-leave me alone!" the human, a female to Alciel's surprise, cried out and drew back further against the walls of her confinement.

Alciel's glowing, golden eyes narrowed in anger.

"You would do wise to not anger me, _female_," he spat at the cowering woman in the corner of the wooden cell before stepping closer to her and yanking her up on her feet.

"Overlord Satan has deemed the time right for you to enter his service. I have been sent to bring you to him."

Wide, green eyes met molten gold ones, not a single sound uttered as the demon's words appeared to sink in, before the woman let out a shuddering sigh and collapsed against him.

* * *

**So, we have some mysterious backstory for Lucifer, and Alciel has cleared phase 1 of his mission! For those who don't remember Adramelech missing a hand, then I ask that you please re-read chapter 16 where he and Malacoda has a, for lack of a better term, pissing-contest. Please leave a review, you all know I love hearing your thoughts!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A long chapter this time! It's what happens when I binge-watch the series while being sick. ^^**

* * *

Murky images danced around with twisted expressions everywhere her eyes looked as lights in all the colors of the rainbow curled around her body, barely touching it while at the same time clutching it to the tendrils of light around her.

_'W-where…?'_

Her eyelids were _so heavy_, almost as if they had been coated and sealed with molten lead, while her throat felt so parched as if she hadn't had anything to drink the entire day.

She could barely hear the soft sound of waves lapping against the shore, the soft _whoosh_ of the water hitting sand being a sound she had constantly heard during the last two weeks, but everything else was strangely muted and quiet all around her.

Something suddenly wrapped around her shoulder and gaze her a rough shake, jolting her entire body from one side to the other and making her gasp in pain when her injured ankle collided with something hard, making flares of agony travel up her leg.

Her eyes immediately snapped open, and she gasping softly as her eyes darted all around in order to see if she could recognize anything around her.

A huge, luminescent flower hung directly over her head, illuminating the area around her in a soft blue color, while shielding her from the elements above her. She blinked in surprise, afterwards using the back of her hand to rub against her eyelids as she tried forcing the sleepiness away from them, before turning her head to look further at her surroundings.

She was in the middle of a small meadow with one side of the forestry area turning towards the sea and the rest walled off by heavy foliage and fauna. Several of the plants around her gleamed in fluorescent lights and colors while swaying slightly in the breeze with their weird, bizarre proportions.

"What in God's name is this place…?" Noah whispered as she ran a hand through her tangled, dirty hair, wincing when her fingers caught in a thick knot that had formed. She gently untangled her fingers from her hair as she tried standing up, immediately grabbing her head when the earth below her feet began to spin around dangerously before her eyes.

"I see you have awoken, _wepale_," **[1]** a deep voice suddenly spoke behind her and Noah immediately froze in place.

Slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder, Noah was filled with dread at the sight that met her eyes.

A pair of flaming, golden eyes met her own green ones below a mane of equally golden hair. The eye-color alone was enough for Noah to know that she was not dealing with a simple human here; no, this was a demon, and a powerful one at that if it was capable of maintaining a somewhat humane appearance.

"W-who ar—?"

"I am not here to answer your feebleminded questions, female, nor am I here to give away my name," the demon growled as he stood up from where he had leaned against a tree, "The only reason you are alive right now is because of my Liege's orders. If it were up to me you would be tasting the whip for even _daring_ to address me so informally!"

Noah shivered involuntarily at the demon male's cruel, cold, words, but nonetheless she nodded and turned around to fully look at her unlikely savior.

Despite being a demon, this man had still saved her from both the Holy Church and certain death. Just like _He_ so long ago had said, then she owed this demon a favor, maybe even her life, and at some point, she would have to repay the favor for saving her.

"I… I thank you for y-your actions on the ship, L-Lord Demon," Noah spoke softly, her voice shaking as she desperately fought to keep the anxiety and urge to flee down to a bearable level, "However may I repay the favor I now owe you?"

The demon blinked in surprise at his unwilling companion's words before a somewhat disgusted look spread across his face, "I have no use for any service a female such as yourself can give. What matters to me is that my Liege gets what he needs and desires in order to fulfill his goals."

Noah's eyes dimmed for a moment as the words registered before she sighed and bowed her head, "If that is the service you wish for me to do then I shall do it, regardless of my own, personal, opinion. But, if I may ask, just who is this 'Liege' of yours, Lord Demon?"

Alciel's lips spread in a wicked grin as he looked down at his charge.

"None other than the Overlord himself. Lord Satan Jacob, the Devil who will shake the Heavens where they stand."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 32: The Central Isle

…

…

* * *

"My Lord Satan," Malacoda drawled as the Necromancer bowed down before his Liege, "It seems that our messenger has returned from the Giants residing in the North. They are willing to join our cause if the requirements in the letter are met."

Looking up from a scroll about tactical advice Satan swiftly opened the new, thin scroll that his Mage handed over to him, and skimmed the neatly written letters within it.

"They may keep their territory and stretch as far south as to the Ignoria Waterfalls. Any further than that, and I will not respond to any pleas for help they announce," he stated calmly and wrote it down on a fresh piece of parchment, "Any livestock they kill in the region will also be their own responsibility. I will not have half my army, or more, desert me because I am unable to provide them with sustenance."

"Of course, my Lord," Malacoda nodded and accepted the folded parchment from his Liege, "There is also another matter that needs our attention."

"Hmm?"

"This may seem unimportant to you at this moment, Sire, but the Grigs **[2]** and the rest of the Fey Races that provides our armies with healing supplies, and the Castle against any advancements on the Central Isle, have recently stopped sending their weekly supplies to the Castle," Malacoda said calmly, silently watching his Liege's reaction from the sidelines.

"Are there any specific reason for this?" came Satan's just as calm question.

"It seems that their Fairy Queen has died from the excessive amount of power it required for her to make the entire forest do her bidding," the Necromancer answered dryly, "The message we received from them was that they would need to mourn her and elect a new one within the next moon cycle. Until then we will have to make do with what we already have stashed away here in the Castle."

"This truly is needed?" Satan growled in annoyance, eyes flashing in anger as he mulled inwardly over the message he was given.

"Yes, unfortunately so," Malacoda answered curtly, his voice not showing a single drop of emotion as he watched his Lord work his way through the new problem they were facing.

"Are we able to make it through this… month of mourning?" Satan continued, his voice filled to the very brink with disdain and disgust for the three words.

"If we only send out few raiding parties, and train the recruits harsher, we should be able to stretch it out for the next month. I do not know all the details though; it has usually been Alciel who dealt with the Fey Folk."

Satan nodded slowly, "Alciel should be on his way back already, that is if he didn't run into any unforeseen problems along the way. He will take over the case concerning the Fey Folk once he has returned, but for now do what you can to minimize the amount of healing ailments that are used."

"Of course, my Lord," Malacoda nodded and bowed as he melted together with the shadows, leaving behind Satan with the many parchment-piles of reports and requests that had piled up during his short absence.

The matter with the Fey Folk residing in the Central Isle's forests was nothing if not concerning for the demons that resided on the Island.

They all largely depended upon the security that the Fey Folk gave them by not allowing the humans to enter the thick foliage that began not even half a mile away from the coast, but if they would need over a month to mourn and elect a new Fairy Queen, it could prove fatal for the demons. Not even _his_ plans could be assured a complete success if the humans decided to launch an attack on his forces within the next month.

He couldn't afford to wait that long for those winged jesters to figure out their affairs, but if there was no one suitable for the task of managing the Forest and its inhabitants things could quickly turn for the worse.

He would have to take a further look into this...

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Here."

Staring blankly down at the small, brown leather purse in her hand, and mentally awing at the amount of money within it, Noah slowly turned her gaze up towards Alciel's golden eyes.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow in a mixture of confusion and wonder, causing the blonde demon to huff in annoyance.

"There is a small human settlement on the other side of those sand banks over there," he said and briefly pointed out the banks behind him, "Go there and buy some sustenance for yourself. I will not be following you in the settlement since the humans there doesn't take too kindly to demons."

_'Who does?'_ Noah deadpanned mentally at the demon's words, but nonetheless she nodded in agreement to what he said.

"H-how much should I acquire?"

"Enough for some weeks," the demon said dismissively, "Just enough for you to survive the way back to Satan's Castle."

"I see," came Noah's short reply before she slowly moved to rise from the ground, keeping a form grip on a wide oak beside her the entire time.

Looking at her with clear disinterest, Alciel merely rolled back his shoulders and leaned back against the tree she helped herself getting up with, closing his eyes.

"I will be here when you return. Do not take long, female."

"O-of course not," Noah stammered, her body feeling ice cold when the demon moved closer but immediately freezing up when a clawed hand clamped around her shoulder.

"It would do you well to find a gift you can present Lord Satan with, upon your arrival at his domain, female," Alciel growled softly into her ear, his hand tightening almost painfully around her small shoulder, "I will not have my Sire insulted by the likes of you, so heed my words."

The sound of cloth rustling behind her drew Noah's attention shortly before a heavy material was draped around her shoulders.

"I will _not_ be rescuing you from the stocks or a jail cell this time, female," Alciel growled as he glared at Noah while she struggled to clasp the large cape around her much smaller frame and pulled the hood up to conceal her face.

"Y-yes…" Noah stammered before yanking her shoulder out of his grip and limping towards the sand banks in the distance as fast as she could.

* * *

oOo

* * *

_'No one knows your face, it's alright, they don't know who you are, everything will be fine…'_ sounded the mantra inside of Noah's head as she carefully maneuvered her way between and around the many people flooding the small market, clutching in her hands the small pouch with money given to her by the demon.

Vendors cried out for customers all around her, the scents of fish and halfway rotting fruits yanking in her nostrils every time she breathed in through the nose, and generally the sensation of being around so many people pressed against her, currently, very fragile mind.

She shouldn't be here.

She should be in the Capital right now to face her justice, not run her soul ragged on the thought that maybe she could still keep on living. She shouldn't try and act as if she was some random village girl, because she wasn't.

She was a witch, condemned by both the Holy Church of Ente Isla and the very village she had grown up in. Nobody would give a damn if she were to lose her life or disappear, no one would shed a single tear.

Stopping at a stall with what appeared to be _slightly_ fresh vegetables and fruits, Noah quickly gave her orders to the owner of the food and had the money ready to pay the very second she was handed a small basket with the wares she had purchased.

Not dwelling a single second at the stall she hurried along the rest of the stalls at the market, only sparing a single glance or two at the wares the vendors cried out about as she headed for somewhere peaceful.

There were too many people around, so many that it was nearly suffocating her, but she had to endure just a little longer before she could return to the demon waiting for her in the glen outside the small settlement.

Finding a somewhat empty alleyway between two wooden houses, Noah slipped in without notice and immediately let the hood fall away from her face, immediately breathing in the deep, fishy smell the entire town had hanging in the air.

_'It's so strange…'_ she thought wryly and looked up at the somewhat cloudy sky above her, for a moment wishing that she was back home instead of here, in a completely unfamiliar place, with no friends or acquaintances to rely on.

Clapping the palms of her hands against her cheeks, Noah rolled her shoulders to try easing out the tension within them before she once more placed the large hood over her head and headed out of the small alley.

Immediately ducking into the large crowd of townsfolk around her, Noah continued wandering the market without any specific goal in mind now that she had gotten the wares she would need for the journey to Satan's Castle.

"Gifts and jewelry!" a vendor suddenly called across the marketplace, "Find that special gift for your own special someone!"

Noah stopped at the man's words, blinking in surprise as she maneuvered her way through the crowds and towards the stall.

When she arrived at the stall a variety of small rings, necklaces and wristbands met her eye along with what appeared to be a quite expensive pair of earrings lying on a velvet pillow.

"Hello there, m'girl," the vendor said with a grin, showing Noah a missing tooth in his upper mouth, "Seein' something ya like?"

"Maybe," Noah answered softly as she let her eyes glide from one trinket to the next, especially lingering at the part of the stall with rings.

Noah looked at two brass rings lying on the display from underneath her dark hood, her fingers drifting down towards the small bag of coins she had been given by the demon currently resting somewhere out in the woods before her.

_'Should I…? That demon _did_ say that I would need to present a gift for the one who sent for me…'_

"Well, m'girl? Yer interested in those rings or not?" the man asked, his eyebrows raised as he carefully watched his customer.

"How much?"

"Fer the rings?"

"Mm," Noah mumbled and picked up one of the rings, slipping it on her finger before admiring the small trinket.

"Twenty copper for both," the merchant said, a grin spreading from underneath his bushy mustache, "Normally it would be double the price but you don't seem all that well off."

"I'm afraid that you are correct, kind sir," Noah said in honesty as she pulled off the ring and reached for her pouch, quickly giving the twenty copper-pieces to the merchant.

"Pleasure doin' business with yer, m'girl," the merchant said as he snatched up the money and threw them down in his own pouch before taking the two copper rings and handing them out towards his customer.

"Thank you, kind sir," Noah replied politely as she took the rings, putting both of them down in her pouch before leaving.

* * *

**[1]: literally means _female_**

**[2]: Grigs are a little smaller subspecies of fairies. They are usually pranksters and generally hide from humanoids or other large creatures.**

**Hmm… there's something about this chapter that bugs me for some reason, but I can't put my exact finger on just what it is…**

**Anyways, Noah is on her way towards Satan along with Alciel and Satan's in trouble with the magical creatures on his Isle! Next time we will take a little look on Crestia, I promise! Please leave a review on your way out!**


	33. Chapter 33

_Snow fell thickly as the small girl stood beside her father, a mitten-clad hand wrapped in his thick woolen coat as she stared in wonder at the small miracle in front of her._

_"See, Noah? There's life appearing, even during winter time. Mother doesn't always get the final say in what's right or wrong," her father said before looking over his shoulder in fake paranoia, "But, sweetheart, that right there is our little secret, alright?"_

_The amazed girl nodded, copper hair dancing around her small head in eagerness, while standing on the very tips of her toes to see the small chunk of half-frozen soil in her father's hands._

_Her father kneeled before his daughter, carefully curling his hands around the soil before he closed his eyes, his eyebrows meeting in a deep frown._

_A flickering, golden, light enveloped the small bit of soil in her father's hands, and slowly a little, green nub poked out of the dirt._

_"It bloomed, Father!" Noah squealed as she jumped up and down in the thick snow, her green eyes wide with excitement as she stared at the small nub with pure wonder._

_"Of course it did, Noah," her father laughed merrily, carefully pouring all of the soil over in one hand so he could use his other one to ruffle the hair of his daughter._

_"When have your Father ever given you reason to doubt him, hmm?"_

"Father!"

Noah sat up from the ground in one crazed move, her breathing ragged and eyes wide as they shot from one side to the other one, desperately trying to recognize where she was.

No one was there.

The demon was not within her line of sight but he was sure to be around somewhere; she doubted that he would just straight up leave her alone in a strange, unknown place when he had orders to do otherwise.

"Just a dream," she whispered and rested her forehead against the palm of her hand as she drew in heavy breaths, "It was just a dream…"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 33: A Forest of Hurt

…

…

* * *

There were good days and then there were bad days.

Good days were, _usually_, composed of being out of the stuffy buildings where her office was located and instead doing what she was good at doing.

Bad days though…

Bad days were days like this one…

"What is the _meaning_ of this?!" Crestia snapped at the messenger in front of her, glaring icily at the poor, shivering boy as he held out the message for her to read.

"I-I don't know, Lady Bell," the boy stuttered at his superior when she snatched the parchment out of his hands to read it closely, "I-I was simply told by the High Priest Olba Meyer to give you this!"

"OUT!" Crestia roared at the boy who immediately squeaked in a weird mixture of gibberish and cries before bolting out of the door.

"That feebleminded _brat_!" Crestia snarled as she paced in front of her desk, "A mere _brat_ has managed to sneak straight under the Holy Church's nose, and with that hair!"

Fuchsia wasn't even that common a hair color in all of Ente Isla, and yet no one had seen even the _slightest_ of the Hero of the Holy Church!

Screaming another foul curse word at the wall in front of her, Crestia Bell grabbed the nearest blunt object (an absolutely hideous, solid brass statue depicting the Archangel Gabriel) she could get her hands on, and chucked it at the wall with as much force as physically possible.

It dented the stone in front of her before bouncing slightly towards her.

Some might think that the problems ended there, that the Hero of Ente Isla was the sole thorn in Crestia's side, but that was where a person like that were _oh so wrong_.

That idiotic witch had escaped as well.

"_Those ignorant shitsacks of a whore_!" she screeched as she reached down to pick up the brass object once more to try working out a few more aggressions.

How was guarding _a single room_ so… so _difficult_?!

It wasn't even an easily accessible room, but instead a room with only _one… damn… entrance_!

Either the civilian sector of the Holy Church's military was lacking in general intelligence or whoever had ordered those guards to stand watch over one single woman was as demented as a three-year-old toddler.

Crestia sure as Hell wasn't sure just which of the two that the current situation was.

Oh, but her hellish day didn't end there, of course.

Instead, on the day she finally arrived in the Capital, she received a message from the coastal city she had departed from that an armed ship, owned by one of the High Priests of the Holy Church, had been set aflame—with said ship possibly containing the runaway witch she had issued a warrant for.

"_IDIOTS_!" she roared once more before she sunk back in the plush chair standing in one of her office's corners.

Burying her head in her hands, Crestia breathed in deeply as she slowly began working her mind around, and coping with, the concept and facts at hand.

The witch had escaped, although_ how_ she had done it was up to debate; Emilia Justina had gone underground, apparently in an attempt to try reaching the Western Isle without alerting both factions currently besieging each other from distance.

She wasn't getting paid nearly enough by her superiors to deal with shit like this.

Not one bit.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Tucking the dark hood tighter around her head, Emilia winced as she subtly tensed and released the muscles in her shoulders.

She had spent a week—_a hellish week_—locked in a small cabin, only coming out whenever it had been time to eat or relieve herself. Despite her blatant dislike of the situation she found herself in Emilia knew that it was necessary if she wanted to remain as incognito as possible.

The fact that she now—_finally_—found herself on dry, familiar soil was enough to make her breathe much easier.

"Lucifer…" Emilia growled as she clenched her hand around the handle of Better Half, her teeth bared in a grim version of a grimace as the memory of Satan's proclamation back on the foggy beach of the Eastern Isle.

"I'll _kill_ him," she hissed as she looked down at the hand she had clenched around Better Half's handle, letting a hesitant smile spread across her lips as she looked up and searched for someone who she could purchase a horse from.

Locating a somewhat chubby stable master Emilia strode towards the man with sure steps, but still making sure that the hood was tucked down to hide her face and that the handle of her sword wasn't visible beneath her heavy, woolen cape.

"Good sir!" she called briskly as she walked towards him, "I am in dire need of a horse!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Looking down at the dirty puddle of murky water, Samuel blinked drowsily as he clutched the wooden sticks he used to move around with.

Why had this happened to them?

Was it his fault?

Was it someone else's fault?

Was it… was it simply God's retribution for all the wrongdoings that the villagers might have been responsible?

Perhaps… perhaps it was _Noah's _fault?

_Everyone_ thought that in the makeshift village they all now lived in—all dirty tents with holes and leaks and dirt smeared everywhere, and Samuel _hated it_.

He wanted to have his small room at the Inn back with the always smiling Lamia standing down at the bar with a polishing rag in one hand and a mug in the other.

He wanted nothing more than that, he just wanted to go back there, but he couldn't.

He couldn't because Noah decided to help Satan, to shield him from the Holy Church.

He wanted to hate her with all his heart.

He wanted to scream at her with the full capacity of his lungs.

He wanted to cry out at her until the tear ducts in his eyes dried up and left his eyeballs dry and aching.

He just…

He just wanted to _hate_ her.

* * *

**I'll be honest with you all here. I am not sure that I got Crestia right _at all_ in this chapter, especially not with her little freak-out over Noah and Emilia's disappearances. If I mangled her personality, you all need to know that I am _so fucking sorry_, and it won't ever happen again if I can help it! TT_TT**

**…**

**Please review?**


	34. Chapter 34

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Noah refused to meet the demon's eyes as she straightened her back and headed towards the small bundle of blankets she used as cover against the cold of night.

She hadn't exactly been quiet the entire night, and the scowls that her guide continued to send her only verified what she feared.

Her Father.

Noah sighed softly as she began bundling everything together in a tight ball, biting her lower lip harshly for a few seconds before she straightened her back once more and headed over behind the blonde demon.

"Be quicker in the future," the demon scowled at her as he quickly began striding forward with long steps, forcing Noah to walk faster—straining her damaged ankle at the same time—but she didn't utter a single sound in protest.

She knew that it wouldn't make any difference as they walked through this peculiar, wondrous forest that the demons of Ente Isla called their home.

The flora and fauna here was… strange, if that was the right word for it.

Flowers glowed in the darkness, all of them in so strange and luminescent colors, but she rarely had time to take a closer look at the many plants due to the fast and steady pace that her demonic guide seemed almost desperate to keep up.

The ever-present layer of thin mist that had started to coat the ground ever since morning only thickened in texture the further they moved from the coast, finally concealing her feet entirely after the first few hours of walking.

Bushes and herbs were all formed in such twisting and turning formations that she might just as well have gone to a fantastical universe—just like the ones Father used to tell stories about when she was a little girl clinging it his legs—where no one would ever wake her from such a daze.

Sometimes Noah really wished that such a thing had happened to her.

She hated it here, here in the world of Ente Isla, and sometimes wished for her Father to just come back and let her immerse herself in the stories of worlds without fanatic churches or demons or angels or anything even remotely like that.

However, dwelling on things like these would never turn into anything useful in life.

No, she had to accept the fate that had been chosen for her, accept the fact that demons and holy men would both strive to either kill her or banish her, and simply do as she was told by those who knew how to protect her.

"My Lord," Noah hesitantly asked as she once more bit back a hiss of pain when her ankle flared in a burst of sudden _pain _and _agony_, "H-how far are we from the Overlord's Castle?"

He didn't answer her at once, instead moving his head to look over his shoulder so that he could glare down at her with a venomous gaze, before moving his head straight forward once more.

"Less than a day, female," he growled curtly, a mixture of relief, of anger, of resentment, of pride—all of those things ringing in his voice as he spoke those words.

"Thank you," Noah only replied and let a relieved, _oh so tired_, smile twitch in both corners of her mouth.

Soon she would be able to get answers, and this time she would not let herself be intimidated into submission—that was something she promised herself.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 34: The Black Castle

…

…

* * *

"Do you feel it?" Satan asked as he stood on the balcony connected to his personal chambers in the Dread Castle, a sadistic smirk tugging on his lips as he viewed the kingdom he ruled.

"My Lord?" Adramelech questioned beside him as the large Minotaur too looked out over the slightly foggy forests that surrounded their home.

"Alciel has returned to the Isle," Satan said playfully, "and it even seems that he was successful in the mission I gave him."

"I see, my Lord," Adramelech nodded slowly and gripped his Halberd with his remaining hand, glancing shortly down at the bandaged, swollen stub that remained of his lower arm.

Satan glanced down at the slightly twitching stub as well before raising a single eyebrow in clear amusement, "Perhaps the one I sent Alciel after will be able to aid you and your wounded limb, Adramelech. A wound from a Necromancer is not something to simply dismiss and let fester."

"My Lord?"

"Take my advice, Adramelech," Satan continued, his voice now deadly serious as he continued to stare straight forward over his kingdom, "I will not see my best warriors unable to fight in the battles that are rapidly approaching us."

"Of course not, my Lord," Adramelech nodded before he attached his Halberd to its sheath and saluted his Lord, "I will take my leave now, if you permit it. The new recruits are in need of training."

"Go then," Satan nodded, silently dismissing the demon, "I will call for your assistance, should it be required."

The Minotaur bowed shortly before he strode out of the private chambers, leaving his Lord and Liege alone on his balcony to stare out over the foggy forests and buzzling Castle.

"You will be of great use to me, little girl," Satan grinned as he crossed his arms and looked up at the clear night sky above him, sending the moons that glowed in the heavens a ferocious grin, "and this time you shall help me shake the Heavens from their pedestal!"

The woman was something more than human, of that Satan was absolutely sure, because no ordinary wench would have been able to _reverse Divine Magic_ in its purest form.

And Satan was more than ready to do what it took to harness the power that hid within the shell of that little girl.

He would use her, just like all those other humans who had piqued his interest, and just like the rest of them she would end up as a withered husk when he was done with her.

Demons and devils weren't known for their compassion after all.

No…

Demons and devils were known for tearing apart anything even _remotely_ pure or clean—ripping such things apart by the seam and leaving little else than threads of _something_ that once was human were the things that demons and devils relished in.

And that would happen to the same little girl who had brought him back from the brink of death if he wasn't careful.

The girl—no, _woman_—would be dependent on him the very second that her usefulness would cease to exist, and when that time came it would only be a question of whether or not he could make use of her once more, only in a different way this time.

So many options were possible for gentle, pure girls like her—slave, whore, servant, concubine—they were all there, and it was only a matter of choosing just the right role for the sweet, little bird he had caught in his dark cage.

Closing his eyes, Satan let his senses stretch as far as they could, easily covering the entire Isle and a good few miles out over the sea, before the smirk spread even further on his lips and turned into a wicked grin.

His little bird was closer now, almost at the gates to his own, personal, kingdom.

Alciel would know better than to parade her through the streets of the city below the Castle, the demons and devils there would love nothing less than seeing fresh meat make its way up towards the Castle, and chances were that they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

He then reached out with the core of his mind, searching and seeking the mind of his precious, resourceful General, before forcing his way past the walls of defense that Alciel had drawn up.

_'Bring the woman to my chambers, Alciel. Let no one see her enter, and let no one see you leave.'_

He sensed Alciel's confusion and wonder in the depths of his subconscious, but the demon knew better than to question his Lord's wishes.

Not long after he sensed his General move in a different direction than what he had arrived in, dragging behind him the small, flicking light that indicated that someone _untainted_ had arrived with the demon.

They moved inside the dark forests that surrounded the buzzling city and the towering Castle above it, always moving between the edges of wilderness and civilization, before he no longer could sense them on the ground—instead letting his mind sweep over the airfield that surrounded his city and immediately finding the subject of his interest.

They drew closer, nearing the Castle at an insane speed—much too quickly for any human—but Satan couldn't care less about those trivial matters right now, not when the object of his desires were only but a few moments away from his reach.

A burst of black, of blonde, of gold and of bland gray, of copper, of green appeared on his balcony with the only sound being the panicked gasps that the little human made.

And crimson eyes stared down at the pair of emerald that belonged to the woman responsible for saving his life.

* * *

**Short, I know, but please bear with me, people!**

**In case you haven't seen it then I recently started a new story called Heart of Memories. It contains small happenings and flashbacks that will be relevant to Heart of Stone's plot in the long run, so please check it out for extra information! ^^**

**Now, review my lovable mini**—**err… readers! I-I meant readers, I promise!**


	35. Chapter 35

Time had stopped for only the slightest of moments when the demon had taken off from the ground and immediately snatched her into his arms, only to return full force when the wind whipped against her skin and the water in her eyes burned like fire.

Squeaking in surprise, she had immediate slammed her arms around the blonde demon's waist despite the growls and glowers he made to have her touch him less, before staring up at the dark Castle that loomed high above them.

"W-what are y-you _doing_?!" Noah screeched, her slightly pitched voice being snatched away by the winds that blew around the two, as she involuntarily shivered and clenched her arms even tighter around the demon's waist than before.

"Cease your pathetic whining, woman!" the demon then snapped at her, golden eyes gleaming with barely held back anger as they bore into her own green ones, "My Lord has merely requested your presence in privacy—away from eyes prying where they shouldn't."

Noah said no more, instead closing her eyes tightly as she and the demon rose higher and higher above the safe ground, steadily approaching the looming Castle above them.

And as the two of them landed on a balcony as dark as onyx she was greeted with crimson eyes she had never thought to see again.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 35: A Cage of Hurt

…

…

* * *

For a second it felt as if all sound melted away into the darkness that surrounded the three standing on the balcony.

"Woman," Satan finally spoke, his voice as deep and smothering as she remembered it to be in the last few days they had spent together in that small cave back on the Eastern Isle, "We meet once more."

Noah swallowed, stiffening immediately when she watched his eyes snap to attention at her throat when it moved, before she hesitantly nodded—her voice completely gone in the shock of suddenly being back in the presence of the one person she had never thought to see again until recently.

"Do you realize why you were brought here?"

She shook her head this time.

"Alciel did not inform you of the reasons _why_ I demanded that you should be brought here?"

Once more she shook her head, but Satan's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at her silent reply.

"I see," he said curtly before he turned to look at Alciel, "Well done, General."

"My Lord?" Alciel questioned in slightly confusion.

"I am pleased with your decision to refrain from telling the woman anything about my reasons," Satan said as he turned his attention back on the silent woman in front of him, "You may take your leave now, Alciel. In the manner that I instructed you in before, if you please."

"Of course, my Liege," Alciel said as he bowed deeply before walking to the edge of the balcony. He then lifted himself from the black marble and stepped out into the thin air before disappearing over the ornately cut railing.

She continued to stare up at Satan, the knot that tied her tongue so tightly slowly loosening up, who slowly turned around to look down at her with burning, crimson eyes.

"Come," he spoke and walked through the doors leading inside from the balcony, with Noah hesitantly following the much larger man through the glass doors.

Satan continued walking through the new room that the two of them had entered and headed for a richly decorated set of doors farthest away from the balcony, patiently waiting for Noah to slowly make her way over to him on her still-aching foot. As she drew closer towards him, Noah watched as Satan's lips stretched in a wide smirk—_no_, her mind whispered treacherously, _a smile_—causing the smallest of frowns to appear between her brows.

"You… you're smiling," she muttered cautiously as she stopped in front of the huge demon and simply looked up at him with frowning eyebrows, not understanding just what could be so satisfying for the demon to be smiling about like that.

"Am I not allowed to be satisfied because something joyous has occurred, woman?" Satan questioned calmly, his lips stretching even wider when Noah's colors were dusted with a dark tint of crimson.

"After you," he smirked as he held open the heavy doors and Noah hurried outside, her eyes practically glued to the floor the entire way as Satan continued leading her down the lavishly decorated hallway they had stepped into.

Finally stopping in front of a decorated, wooden door Satan turned his head to look down at Noah, "This room will from now on be your own, personal, quarters."

"Wha—?"

"You will stay here unless told otherwise for the time being," Satan continued as if Noah had never opened her mouth while opening the door to reveal the interior, "The Castle has yet to be notified of your arrival, and I will not have my possessions broken by some lowlife without respect or any sense of self-control."

Noah simply stared up at the audacious demon as he grabbed her lower arm and hurried inside the room with her in tow before closing, and locking, the door.

The room he had led her to was sparingly decorated, yet still appeared elegant—_cold, untouched_, Noah's mind hissed—to the naked eye.

"Sit, woman," he said curtly and gestured to the large bed in front of Noah as he himself sat down in a ornately cut out chair of mahogany right across the room.

Quietly Noah sat down on the large bed, her hands sliding over the silky smooth sheets with ever so slightly trembling hands.

"Why did you bring me here?" Noah muttered as she stared up at the much taller Demon in front of her, but Satan didn't even meet her eyes.

"You are in my service now, woman, my involvement that made sure you lived through the ordeals in the past only cemented that particular fact."

"That doesn't answer my question!" she continued, her voice rising slightly in volume, and stood up from her place on the silk bedcovers, "_Why_ did _you_ have me brought here to the Central Isle of all places?!"

Satan's eyes narrowed as they finally made contact with Noah's and he took a step closer to her, unconsciously making Noh take one backwards and fall back onto the bed.

"I do not take orders, _or requests_, from those lesser than myself, _girl_," he spat dangerously as he stalked closer to the now-frigid healer, "Be content knowing that if I had not intervened when I did, you would be nothing but ashes scattered in the wind by now. Those who you once called friends wanted nothing more than to see you screaming on top of a stack of kindling wood, and, in spite of the consequences this might create, I still went out of my way to have you, a _human_, stashed away safely."

"But I—!"

"_BUT NOTHING_!" Satan thundered and reached down to grab a hold of her neck, wrenching Noah's face mere inches away from his own as he stared straight into her wide, _terrified_, eyes.

"S-stop!" Noah choked as she desperately—_frantically_—scrambled with her arms and legs to try freeing herself from the iron grip that Satan had on her throat.

He narrowed his eyes into mere slits before tightening the grip slightly, making the heavily breathing woman still as she whimpered in pain.

"_Be quiet_!" he snarled and shook his hand, effectively making the woman shut up with her simpering sounds of fright, when the movement caused her throat to tighten even further, "I will not hear one more word from you tonight!"

Satan suddenly let go of her throat, making Noah fall down onto the cold stone floor and immediately try to crawl as far away from Satan as possible.

"You are here because _I_ ordered that you were to be brought here safely," Satan snarled as he glared down at the panicked woman on the floor, "My reasons behind doing this is of no concern to you, woman, and they never _will_!"

Furiously he strode towards the locked door and swiftly unlocked it before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

Noah continued to stare at the closed door with wide eyes as the tears trailed down her cheeks, the shock finally catching up to her as she curled into a small ball in one of the room's corners, and began sobbing loudly.

"W-why…?" she hiccupped as she tried curling around herself even tighter than what she already was doing, "_Why me_?!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

She spent a week inside that room.

Meals were brought to her by a veiled, human woman two times a day, and the bathtub standing behind a screen was filled in morning while Noah was still sleeping her dreamless sleep, but as she watched the day pass by, it always felt as if the walls were closing in around with—as if there was nothing she could do to break the monotone, too similar manner she spent her time with.

She _hated_ it.

It reminded her of the days she had spent in the Monastery after her Father's death—the days she had spent with her Mother and with the High Priest praying for salvation and forgiveness for mingling with the likes of _him_, with the likes of those still worshipping the Old Religions.

She _hated _those days with a passion rarely seen.

And now it seemed that this had become her new daily life—sitting in a room with no one to talk to, with no one to listen.

_She really hated it here_.

* * *

**Ah, I have been waiting for so long to write this chapter~! Please, oh please, tell me what you thought of it and what you'd like to see more of in the future!**


	36. Chapter 36

"It reeks of human around here," Adramelech grumbled as he breathed in the air of Satan's private chambers while giving his Lord and Liege a rather curious look from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh?" Satan mused as he briefly looked up from the papers he was looking through with blatant disinterest, "I never would have guessed, Adramelech. Please, do tell me when we began using the humans as servants around the Castle?"

"Tch, don't joke around, m'Lord," Adramelech spat as he leaned against one of the onyx walls, "It doesn't suit you."

"I shall take your word for it then," Satan murmured as he once more bent over the sheets of paper and scribbled down notes on a fresh piece of parchment.

"The issue with the Fey Folk, Lord Satan, has that been seen to?" Adramelech continued on, growing ever so slightly annoyed with the fact that his Lord was clearly ignoring him.

"Alciel was sent to negotiate with them at dawn," Satan said absentmindedly as he continued to scribble on the parchment for a few more seconds before finally standing up from behind his desk.

"Lord Satan?"

"You are not at ease with the fact that I had something brought here without your knowledge, are you?" Satan asked bluntly as he stared at the Minotaur with piercing eyes, "Malacoda was the same way, if you must know, although he was much more… curious about the fact that I brought that something into the Castle that was human while still enveloped by _Wild_ Magic of all things."

"Wild Magic? I thought that was supposed to have been eradicated by the Church over one hundred years ago," Adramelech commented as he looked back at his Liege.

"True enough, Adramelech," Satan drawled as he walked towards a large bookcase and plucked out a large, intricately decorated book from the top shelf. He glanced over the numbers on the bottom of the pages before he finally reached the spot he had sought after and turned back towards the desk.

"Wild Magic was originally from the Northern Isle, based around the southern tip of that particular continent," Satan said as he put down the book and moved it so that Adramelech could see the picture drawn on the dry parchment.

The page depicted a man with closed eyes holding both hands up, the palms towards the sky, as a healthy, oaken tree stood behind him.

"So?"

"The woman who hid me from our enemies was able to heal me from a fatal injury without using anything but herbs scarcely found in an almost empty forest, not even performing anything remotely close to Magic while doing it."

Adramelech's eyes widened at Satan's words—having not heard what had transpired in his Liege's absence from the front lines on the Eastern Isle—as his entire depiction of what exactly had transpired on the Isle was altered by the words of his Liege.

"A _woman_ healed you? A _human woman_?"

"Indeed," Satan commented as he once more looked down at the picture on the parchment, "However, after Malacoda's statement I sent him to investigate further into the knowledge we have of Wild Magic. If this book is correct, then that girl I have spent one of my best soldiers on getting here should be able to perform more than measly healing with herbs. She would be able to uproot entire forests if her rage and anguish was deep and clear enough."

Adramelech narrowed his eyes as Satan's words sunk in, the idea sounding more and more ridiculous as the seconds passed by.

"You do not believe me, do you, Adramelech?" Satan asked with a smirk resting upon his lips, and Adramelech nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, milord, but what I just heard sounds more like a folk's tale than something a Demon Lord, such as yourself, should take serious."

Satan's lips parted in a somber grin, "You always were the skeptic one when we first met, Adramelech. I'm glad that it hasn't changed since then."

Adramelech snorted carelessly, but was unable to keep the slight smirk off his lips when he saw the matching one plastered on Satan's thin lips.

"I wish to show you something, Adramelech," Satan said calmly as he moved away from the desk and the book, instead heading for the doors leading out of his private chambers before having the Minotaur follow him further down the hallways. He stopped in front of the doors that led into the one place he had explicitly forbid any demon enter—both from within and from outside of the Castle.

"The scent is stronger here, Lord Satan," Adramelech commented as he eyed the door from top to bottom before looking at his Liege with cautious eyes, "Why am I here?"

"To confirm what I have had brought here," came the cryptic reply from Satan as he produced an ornately decorated key and unlocked the door with a few movements before slowly pushing it open.

The room inside was bathed in a soft, yellowish candlelight from positioned all over the chambers, except for one particular place where a large bed could be seen through the semi-dark atmosphere.

Satan stepped inside the room, before turning around to beckon his General to do the same, and strode towards the large bed. He looked down at the slumbering female lying completely oblivious to the fact that two, grown demons stood at her bedside and stared down her, causing his lips to widen even more than they already were.

"Did you bring _that_ _little girl_ here to play around with?"

"And if I did?"

"That that would be your own business, I suppose," Adramelech grunted as he ran his remaining hand through the thick, knotted hair on the back of his head, "But something's just… _wrong_ about that girl you've gotten interested in."

"The woman was able to heal my body from a fatal wound with nothing but _herbs_ found in the woods on the Eastern Isle. If that is not interesting enough then please enlighten me," Satan repeated once more as he watched Noah sleep beneath the covers on the bed.

"She's _wrong_," Adramelech growled once more and tightened the grip on his Halberd.

"She might be capable of controlling Wild Magic, Adramelech," Satan snapped at his General, his crimson eyes never moving from watching Noah's prone form, "She might be just what we need to get an upper hand at the Church and winning back the efforts lost on the Eastern Isle."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 36: A Knight Rises, A Woman Breaks

…

…

* * *

"I want to be a Knight!" Samuel demanded as he looked up at Father Andrews with narrowed, _determined_, eyes and a sinister scowl on his youthful face.

"_Excuse me_?" the Priest coughed as he abruptly put down the wooden mug of water down on his wobbly, temporary desk and stared down at the crippled lad in front of him.

"I want to be a Knight!" Samuel exclaimed as he slammed a hand down into the Priest's desk, making the mug of water threat to fall to the ground, "I want to do it so I can be the one to help kill Satan and his Generals and… and bring Miss Noah back here!"

Father Andrews inwardly groaned at the boy's reasoning before he forced a slightly strained smile on his face for the young child.

"Samuel," he began, "You are too young to be taken in as a Squire for the Holy Church, and besides that then there's still your legs to take into consideration, is there not? How will you complete your Squire training with a pair of crutches and legs that can barely hold your own body up?"

"I'll…" Samuel mumbled, "I'll figure something out, Father Andrews!" he exclaimed stubbornly as his shaky grip on one of his crutches tightened.

The red-haired Priest sighed heavily as he looked down at the determined child, a frown working its way out on his forehead as his thoughts whirled around in one turbulent storm inside his head.

_'Oh Samuel… what in God's name will become of us now?'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"How long are you going to keep me locked up in here?"

The question came in the same second that Satan stepped inside the guest chambers that belonged to his little human woman, startling him for a few moments before he regained his composure and strode towards the small woman sitting against the large panes of colored glass.

"Does it matter to you, woman? You are mine to handle, what could you possibly do to win your freedom back?"

"Then there is nothing to do about it, I suppose," the woman muttered as she leaned the back of her head against the cool glass, "Nothing that I can do about it whatsoever…"

Satan looked at the woman sitting on the floor with narrowed eyes, a scowl appearing on his lips as he took in her physical state.

Dark circles had appeared beneath her eyes and her skin was paler than the last time he had seen her. She looked… _spent_, almost as if there was no more energy left in her body, but there had been nothing wrong with her the last time he had seen her about a week ago. Still, her clothes _hung_ on her body instead of having the space within them filled out by her body, almost as if she had been losing weight as well.

"Woman, what is happening to your body?" Satan growled as he strode nearer to his healer, glaring down at her with fiery, crimson eyes, "How have your condition suddenly decreased like this?"

Noah laughed weakly at Satan's question—no, _demand_—before turning her face away from him and instead opting to look out through the colored glass behind her.

"Why should you care about my… condition?" she whispered hoarsely as tears began dribbling down her cheeks, "Why should you care about anything else than conquering this world?"

"Do not be foolish," Satan said as he reached down to forcibly turn her head in his direction, "I am your Master now, and I will not have those I have promised to protect fall around my ears."

Noah's eyes suddenly widened in a sudden burst of anger at Satan's words before a scowl spread on her lips.

"Those you '_promised_'?!" she snapped angrily as she yanked her head out of Satan's clawed hand, not even flinching when the tips of his sharpened nails cut through the soft skin on her chin, "You have a lot of nerve telling _me_ about the things that _you_ promised, Satan!" she snarled, her eyes burning from anger and sudden resentment.

"You are referring to the destruction of your villa—" Satan began only to be cut off when Noah's small fist slammed into his armored chest.

"_Shut up_!" she cried as the tears began flowing even faster now, "Don't… don't you _dare_ speak of that, you monster!" she screamed in despair as she continued futilely hitting Satan's chest.

"You blame me for what happened."

A statement, a _fact_, yet Noah was too blinded by hatred and sorrow to see through the haze that surrounded her head.

"_You're_ the reason they're dead!" Noah screamed at him as she continued hitting as hard as she could against his chest, "_You're_ the reason why all those children and old people and soldiers are _dead_! If only you'd never existed this wouldn't have happened!" she continued on, "None of this would have happened, and I would still be with the people I love!"

Satan's eyes narrowed at her words before a wicked sneer spread across his lips, "So those people who shut you in a cage are people you love? Those who stacked the small square in their makeshift camp with kindling fire and hay for your execution pyre were people who appreciated what you had ever done for them?" he grinned haughtily as he watched Noah's facial expression go from furious to surprised before returning to the fury that seemed to emanate from every part of her body.

"Shut the Hell up!" she screeched at his words before aiming her fist for his cheek, a choked sob escaping her as she vented all her _anger_, all her _sorrow_, all her _despair_ out on the man in front of her.

_SLAP_

She stiffened when her hand met Satan's cheek, the trembling limb keeping still in the air as she stared up at him in a mixture of shock and horror.

"You are unable to deal with the fact that they _rejected_ you," Satan continued on, ignoring the urge to reach out towards her throat and _throttle her_ for her actions, "You are unable to deal with the fact that no amount of prayers or apologies will let you regain a place among the humans you love so much."

"S-shut up!" Noah cried as she slowly retracted her arm, only to gasp when Satan's much larger hand wrapped around it, locking her into place.

"You are weak," he began softly as he looked down at her shivering, crying form, "You are a weak, delusional human woman who cannot deal with the fact that she has been abandoned by everyone she held dear in her life."

"N-no!" Noah choked as she tried pulling her hand loose from Satan's iron grip, "That's not true!"

"You are just a weak little girl trying to hold together shrapnel that once was a real, loving image, but now it is nothing but mere ashes scattered in the wind," Satan droned on, completely cold and uncaring to the way that his words were affecting his healer, "All you want is someone who will never leave you, but no one ever stays for as long as you want them to. You are simply unable be loved."

"GET OUT!" Noah screamed as her legs collapsed, fat rolls of tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as she hung her head in shame, "Just… just _get out_!" she sobbed.

_'He's wrong, he's wrong, he's wrong, he's wrong, he's wrong!'_ she screamed inwardly as she continued to hang between the floor and Satan's hand, refusing to meet his eyes as his words kept twisting and turning her insides.

"You were brought here for my pleasure," Satan said coldly as he—_finally_—released her hand and stalked towards the door, "Do not make me regret my choice in saving your life from the flames."

Noah completely crumbled to the floor when he exited the room and slammed the door; absentmindedly she recognized the sound of the key locking her only connection to the outside world, before she let out a despairing wail.

"...someone…" she sobbed violently as she heaved for breath against the cold stones beneath her skin, "Someone… please help me…"

* * *

**Reviews about thoughts of the chapter would be greatly appreciated ^^**


	37. Chapter 37

_Death_

Death, destruction and ruin were the very first impressions that Emilia's mind registered as she watched the landscape pass beside her on top of her freshly bought horse, her eyes a steely, yellowish green as she watched her home desecrated in front of her eyes.

The landscape was dotted with burnt patches where huts and houses once had lain peacefully, now gone or in ruins as the aftermath of the demons wrecking havoc on the Isle once more.

The scent of rot hung thickly in the air when she passed a still-burning hut, and Emilia gagged when she saw the body of a young man, a lad barely out of his innocent childhood, hang from one of the crushed window-frames.

_'You did this…' _she wailed inwardly as she clutched the reins in her hands even tighter, and ducked her head from the shame that rolled over her.

This had happened because of _her_!

This had happened because she had been _too late_!

This had happened because Emilia was _too weak_!

She was so weak that not even Satan Jacob himself had wanted to stain his clawed fingers with her blood, and it absolutely _disgusted_ her.

_Not even Satan wanted to spend his time on her._

* * *

…

…

Chapter 37: Rot

…

…

* * *

Roots and branches groaned all throughout the forest that covered most of the area between the shore and the center on the Central Isle.

Their source of life and magic was disappearing; it was leaving behind empty, lifeless husks of growths as the source of their power slowly disappeared from their physical bodies.

The wind howled as it snuck between, under, above the branches and withering crowns of trees, letting the Isle know what was going on and what was to come if a new Fairy Queen was not selected in time…

* * *

oOo

* * *

The landscape around his tree was eerily silent

"It's been a while," Lucifer said as he lazily swung his legs back and forth, his eyes glued on the small, cloaked person standing on the ground.

"I suppose," a soft, feminine, voice spoke as the hood shifted just the tiniest bit to look up at the Fallen Angel.

"Got anything new to tell?"

"Lady Emilia Justina, the Hero of Ente Isla has arrived here. You as well as I know that should she get her hands on you all of this will be for nothing. Your chance for going back _there_ will be gone as well."

"So?" Lucifer grinned as he glanced down at the cloaked woman, "I'll simply do what I do best and raze her village… _again_."

"This time may turn out very different, Morningstar," the woman snapped curtly, causing the childish demon to sit up a little straighter.

"You're mean today…"

"And _you_ need to take this serious! If it should come out that members of the—!"

"I don't think you understand what I meant, _girl_," Lucifer said softly as he dropped from the tree, cutting off the woman when he landed barely an inch away from her, "I said that will do what I do best. Nothing more and nothing less, simply what is needed for the… _Hero_ to get what she wants and take off once more."

"You are such a fool if you think that taking on the Hero of Ente Isla will be easy!" the woman spat in disgust as she stepped away from Lucifer.

"What's there to worry about?" Lucifer drawled as he stretched his arms far above his head, "We're talking about the darling of the Holy Church here; she knows how to kill demons, not trick them into traps."

"Be as that may you would still do well to be prepared whenever it is that she arrives. Scouts of mine whisper that she was seen on the West Road about three days ago. She will be here within a day at most."

"Right, right," Lucifer groaned and turned his back on the woman, instead lashing out with his wings and quickly rising up towards the perch he had been resting on before the interruption.

"_Be serious_!"

Lucifer smirked, "Oh believe me when I say that I know what I am getting into… the question is if _you _know, Crestia Bell."

The cloaked woman froze where she stood, her knuckles tightening as they clutched the front of her cape viciously.

"We are done here, Morningstar!" Crestia hissed as her ice blue eyes peeked out from below the edge of her cloak, whirling around a moment after she had spoken those words to leave with as much of her dignity intact as possible.

"You're a fool," Lucifer muttered as he looked at the diminishing figure of his contact to the Holy Church, "You're a fool if you believe that I will let any of you live once this is over and done with…"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You cannot be serious!"

Alciel's eyebrow twitched as his eyes followed the small, floating creature in front of him, calming his mind despite the nonstop chittering and chattering that the Fairy in front of him was spewing.

"I am quite serious, Keeper of Seeds," the blonde demon spoke as he handed a sheet of parchment over to the furious, magical creature hovering in front of him, "You will need to find this new Fairy Queen within a fortnight. The Demon Overlord will wait no longer!"

"That's _impossible_!" the Fairy screeched, his small hands clenching and unclenching as he buzzed around Alciel's head, "We don't just need _any_ Fairy to fill the role of our Queen and Protector! We need one with a large amount of Wild Magic in their blood; if that were not there then it would be useless to try finding a new ruler! If the new Queen cannot control the Forest, then how will the Forest protect _you_?!"

"This is not something that is up to discussion, _Fairy_," Alciel spat as he batted the annoying creature away from his face, "You will have the result within a fortnight, _or else_!"

"Or else _what_ exactly?" the Fairy shot back, "You demons _need_ us to make sure that the humans won't get through the Forest unharmed. I'd say that right now you're the one who's losing ground."

"Silence!"

"Why should I?" the Fairy sneered back, his small hands put on his hips as an ugly smile spread on his lips, "If we wanted to, if _I_ wanted to, all that was needed would be an offhanded comment about the demons here on the Central Isle. Then you wouldn't be able to do anything!"

"You wouldn't _dare_," Alciel snarled as Demonic Energy curled up around his clawed hands, slowly advancing towards the still smirking Fairy as his lips slowly slid upwards to show off his fangs.

"I can and I would if it means that the forest will be put at stake, demon," the Fairy snapped at the advancing demon, "If we lose our home you demons will lose yours. We are, regrettably, in this together, and whether we like it or not we have to work as one. The forest will not heal or grow properly without a Fairy Queen."

Alciel scowled at the small Fairy, his teeth grinding against each other as he whirled around and stalked towards the forest path he had taken to reach the Fairy Realm.

"You will hear from us!" he roared as he disappeared into the wilderness, "Lord Satan will not be pleased with your answer!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Lying in the middle of the room she had been granted by Satan, Noah stared up at the stone ceiling with dull eyes, searching for every crack and crevice there was to find in the impressive masonry above her.

The cracks were small, though there all the same, and strangely enough reminded her of the roots she had seen old, gnarly trees sport.

Trees…

Plants…

It had been so long since she had seen something green, something with _life_ emanating from it, and not something that constantly reeked of deception, dread and despair.

Just how long would she be kept in here…?

* * *

**Come now, people? No one has a guess for what Noah (and her father) is? Eh, review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, please?**


	38. Chapter 38

Normally something as small a matter as this would not concern him, and normally he was also fairly tolerant of small setbacks as long as they remained just that, _small_.

This, however, was anything _but_ small in the eyes of the Overlord.

The Throne Room's halls echoed loudly with the voice of his trusted General, Alciel, who was currently pacing back and forth in front of the throne with a rabid expression on his face and absolute fury crossing it with regular intervals.

"—the nerve of those disgusting Fey, Overlord!" Alciel thundered as he paced back and forth in front of Satan's Throne, his golden eyes ablaze with fury as clawed hands clenched and unclenched, "How _dare_ they try threatening us, the very demons who have kept them safe for millennia?! All because of their blasted Fairy Queen and their Wild Magic and thei—!"

"_Wild Magic_?"

Alciel stopped for a moment before he nodded slowly, "Err, yes, Sire, it would seem that the Fey Folk will require a Fairy Queen who has vast amounts of Wild Magic to control and bend the Forest to her will."

Satan's eyes narrowed at his General's words, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he leaned forward towards Alciel, "Explain this. _Now_."

"The Forest is nurtured by the Wild Magic that runs in the blood of the Fey Fol—"

"I already know such things, Alciel!" Satan snapped as he stood from his Throne and strode down the dark steps, closing in on the blonde demon like a predator spotting a wounded piece of prey, "You said that Wild Magic will be needed if the Fey Folk are to choose a new Queen?"

"Yes, Overlord," Alciel said curtly as he eyed his Sire with cautious eyes, his anger subsided for now as caution and the slightest bit of curiosity as he watched his leader prowl like a predator, "Those pesky Fey elects the Fairy Queen from the female with most Wild Magic running in her veins. From what I have understood then the number of Fairies with such talents are dwindling by the year, but surely the Fey must have some sort of contingency."

"They most certainly do, Alciel," Satan grinned as he looked at his General with wicked eyes, "They most certainly hold a contingency plan for such an unfortunate event, but it has not been used since the days of the Calamity."

Alciel grew still as Satan's words registered, his skin paling ever so slightly as his eyes grew wide in surprise, "You do not mean a Forgotten Relic, Sire, do you?"

"I most certainly do, Alciel," Satan said as he walked up to his General, "The Fey might seem like weak, disposable creatures but they are not to be trifled with. Should the Fey Folk disappear from the Forest it would take nothing short of a miracle to keep the humans and their Holy Church off the Central Isle, but such a thing will only happen when they have sapped what power is left within Eve's Cornucopia."

"_Eve's Cornucopia_?!" Alciel gaped before shooting a fleeting glance out at the Forest seen through one of the many windows in the Throne Room, "The Fey Folk holds one of the Ancients?"

"Indeed they do," Satan nodded as he too turned an eye to the window, looking at the Forest with lazy eyes and an even lazier smirk resting on his lips, "That was the one demand they had when I had this Castle built and I happily gave into their demand."

"You _stole_ an _Ancient_?!"

"Allow me to correct you there, Alciel," Satan commented dryly, "A _friend_ within the Heavens allowed me to… _relieve_ those uptight flickers of Light of said Ancient."

"Eve's Cornucopia is among the most guarded of treasures within the Heavens, my Lord!" Alciel breathed, "How were you able to sneak out from under their noses like that, let alone _inside_?!"

"A magician never reveals his tricks, dear friend," Satan mused wryly as he looked at Alciel with mirth and wickedness dancing hand in hand within his fiery eyes.

"You are _ridiculous_," Alciel sighed and buried his head in the palm of his hand.

"Eve's Cornucopia holds many abilities, Alciel," Satan grinned, "Nourishment to life, life to the weak, semi-immortal life… another popular name it received in the times before the Calamity was the Fountain of Youth. They Fey Folk protect their treasure fiercely and it is said that the ghosts of deceased Fairy Queens protect the Ancient with the help of the Forest's Heart."

Alciel continued to stare at his Sire, barely believing what Satan had been telling him, as his eyes slowly blinked while his mind desperately tried processing this new information.

"Send word to the Keeper of Seeds, Alciel," Satan then said, snapping his subordinate out of his brief stupor, "Let him know that I may have found what he seeks."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 38: The Circle

…

…

* * *

Keeping her eyes locked on the pale colored glass that separated her from the outside world, Noah clutched a small part of her soft skirt tightly in her hand. Somehow, she could not quite get it into her mind that something _good_ was happening right now, that she was _finally_ let out of this God-forsaken room and instead asked to join the rest of the world outside the stonewalls, colored glass and wooden door that separated her from the reality barely out of her reach.

The last week and a half had been the most horrible days she could remember since seeing her Father being burnt on the pyre by the High Priest, the cracks of insanity slowly beginning to sink its ugly claws into her mind as she felt herself grow more and more distant to the things around her.

She was helped bathe every morning by the same veiled girl who always came to her chambers, a girl who every morning bore bruise after bruise and didn't speak a single word as the lavish tub was filled and Noah's body cleaned.

However… somehow this morning _had_ been different, just _somehow_.

The servant girl had taken extra care this morning as she had cleansed Noah's hair, adding some kind of flowery oil that made her smell of flowers and even bringing a breezy, green dress decorated with silvery thread and green stones with her when she had arrived with the buckets of warm water, soap and thick towels.

"Lady East, the supreme Overlord has requested you join him today," the servant girl whispered as she braided small parts of Noah's short hair into an intricate pattern, her fingers nimble and quick to join the many small, copper locks with beads of silver.

"What?" Noah muttered as she twisted her head slightly, barely enough to get a good look at the girl who attended her, "What did you call me?"

"L-Lady East," the servant stuttered as her hands immediately stilled in Noah's hair and instead hovered a few inches away from it, "W-we were all told t-to address y-you as s-such, but i-if you do not desire s-such titles I shall r-refrain from speaking so!"

Noah bit her lower lip as she stared straight ahead into the wall in front of her, brows furrowed as her thoughts raced a mile a minute, twisting around the small piece of information the servant had given her.

"I am no Lady," she then whispered and curled her hands into tight fists, "Call me what you wish, but I am no Lady…"

The servant girl was quiet for the remainder of their time together in Noah's chambers, even when she daintily helped Noah fasten the small clasps along the back of her borrowed dress and placed a seethrough veil of green cloth over her hair, tucking it secure behind some of the beads in her hair. Not even when the two of them walked down the dark, dreary halls of Satan's Keep did the servant girl speak another word to her, instead opting to lead the path through narrow halls and windy archways as they continued what seemed for Noah to be a never-ending descent from the heights of Satan's private chambers.

Finally coming to a halt in front of a set of heavy wooden doors the servant girl gingerly pushed them open and stepped aside, indicating for Noah to enter with one hand.

"This is where I leave you, Lady of East," the woman spoke as she kept her eyes fastened to the ground, "Our Lord and Master awaits inside here."

Noah nodded slowly and stepped forward, shielding her eyes with the palms of her hands from the bright light that poured out through the doors as she entered what lay beyond the doors.

As her eyes slowly grew accustomed to the bright light in front of her Noah lowered her hands and gaped with an open mouth at the scenery that lay in front of her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You demons are so annoying," the Keeper of Seeds grumbled as he pouted while floating aside Satan's head, a small trail of sparkles appearing behind him as his speed increased, "What's with your random moods?"

"Patience, dear Keeper," Satan smirked as he led the small Fairy down windy stairs and crooked tunnels to a pair of heavy, wooden doors, "All will be revealed once we have stepped through these doors."

"Those?" the Keeper drawled as he floated closer to the oak and narrowed his eyes at them, "They're _drenched_ in… in _Light Magic_?!"

"Indeed," Satan smirked and pushed against the doors with a gloved hand, ignoring the soft sizzling that sounded the very second he put his hand on the wood, hard enough for them to open with a loud _bang_, "Welcome… to my Garden."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Noah looked around her with wonder shining in her wide, _shocked_, eyes as she felt her knees grow weak and her soul cry out in joy as _green_ covered every spot she placed her eyes upon.

Lush green grass welled up beneath the thin, satin slippers she had been given by the servant girl, bushes heavy with small and large fruits were strewn across the large dome, and ivy climbed its way up along the rounded walls. Trees stood tightly gathered around the center of the dome, almost as if shielding something from the outside world, and tentatively Noah approached the circle of trees, her green eyes lightening by the second as she drew closer and closer.

Something was _in there_, something was _growing_, and it was drawing her to it like a flame drew a moth.

Whispers of strange, washed out voices resonated the further Noah came to the circle only to still when the tips of her fingers brushed against the trunks of the trees and Noah stopped as well, drawing in a shuddering breath before moving once more and disappearing between the large, willowy trunks.

* * *

**Please review and give me a few of your thoughts! More guesses as to what Noah's father is would also be great!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Infanticide will be mentioned/shown in this chapter… oh yeah, and angst-fest ahoy as well. You have now been warned of the chapter's contents.**

* * *

The air around her positively _buzzed_ with life, with energy, with _familiarity_, as Noah approached the circle of trees, her green eyes wide in a mixture of happiness and amazement.

Having moved past the thick cluster of oaks the young woman let the tips of her fingers slide along the trunks as she peeked in through the trees, seeing nothing but a slightly darker and more humid part of the strange garden that Satan seemed to grow.

All around her, she could feel the life that she had been surrounded by daily, having grown so used to the sensation that it only began aching once it had been taken away from her for what seemed like forever. While no animals could be heard anywhere in the large dome the sense of familiarity and comfort was far too great to ignore for the young healer as she continued walking towards the center of the circle of trees.

"This feeling…" the young woman whispered as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, soaking the tips of the thin veil that stuck to her cheeks due to the moisture, "This… this _life_..."

Everything was so _green_, so _alive_, so _intoxica_—!

"I see you are enjoying yourself, little girl," a velvety, strong voice spoke behind her and Noah _froze where she stood_.

"There is no need to act as if you have been reprimanded, girl," the voice continued as Noah kept standing perfectly still, a mixed sense of dread and fear curling together in her stomach as she heard the telltale sounds of hooves approaching her from behind, "I am not here to put an end to your miserable existence."

Noah slowly turned her head over her shoulder with frightful eyes, biting her lower lip in apprehension as she just as slowly turned the rest of her body around to completely face the demon.

He looked just like the last time she had seen him in her borrowed chambers, large and intimidating enough to frighten even the bravest champion from the Holy Church, with the same jagged, menacing horns protruding from his skull and the same vicious smirk plastered on his lips as he closed in on her.

He was _terrifying_.

He no longer walked with a slight limp, no longer hunched over from the streaks of pain he had complained about in his drug-induced sleep.

Satan looked… he looked _healthy_ and it scared her more than she dared to show outwards.

"Satan…" she whispered and took a step backwards when the demon never stopped his approach, making Satan's lips stretch even wider than before as a predatory grin replaced the cocky smirk he had worn until then.

"What in Ignora's name is this, Satan?!" a squeaky voice sounded behind the large demon and immediately Noah whipped her head around in surprise, searching for whoever had spoken.

"This is what I spoke to you about, Keeper," Satan mused wryly as he finally stopped his approach towards Noah a few feet away from her and instead lifted a clawed finger to gesture towards the young woman, "My Gardens holds only the most exquisite of plants, the rarest in all the land."

"No, no, no, that wasn't what I meant!" the voice squeaked before a blur of bright light headed straight for Noah, stopping only a few inches away from the woman's face, "You've found one of the _Gifted_!"

Noah blinked, staring straight into the excited, green eyes of the Forest's Keeper of Seeds. A pair of see-through, fluttering wings kept the small man, dressed in what looked like leaves from birch-trees, up in the air.

"Gif…ted…" Noah muttered as she took yet another step backwards to focus on the small, floating person who stared right back at her, a wide grin on his tiny face as he began circling her head.

"Yes!" the small, winged man nodded as he reached out and grabbed one of the few locks of hair that had escaped from its braided confinement, "I cannot believe that there are still humans who wield the Gift!"

"Believe me when I say that I found her by complete coincidence," Satan said wryly, circling around the Fey and the woman with narrowed, careful, eyes, "It took nothing less than a lethal blow to bring her to my side."

"Pfeh, at least you finally did this Isle some good then," the Keeper of Seeds muttered as he let go of Noah's hair and instead placed his small hands on her forehead, "The Great Mother knows that we need it now more than ever."

"Cease your whining and do what you must," Satan snapped at the small Fairy, "Is she capable or not?"

"I'm getting there!" the Keeper snapped as he whirled around and glared at Satan with fiery, green eyes, "Normally we would have at least a dozen more Fairies to determine it, but I wasn't allowed to bring anyone else, remember?"

Satan huffed as he walked back to lean against one of the many trees, leaving the Keeper to examine Noah further.

"I… what are you _doing_?" Noah exclaimed when the small Fairy's body began to glow a bright green while still attached to her forehead.

"Do not concern yourself with me, _xkuix_!" the Keeper grinned before closing his eyes in deep concentration.

"What?"

"You shouldn't think about this so much, I need you to be as calm as possible right now!" the Keeper of Seeds said, cracking one eye open to glare down at Noah.

Noah nodded once before she stood as still as she could, trying to clear her mind of the confusion and fear that seemed to hide at the corners of her consciousness.

"She's the one! We finally have one!" the Keeper of Seeds finally cheered when he finally let his hands disappear from Noah's forehead and his body ceased glowing, "Her Energy will be _perfect_ for helping us tame the Forest!"

"_What_?!"

"Your kind is known by many names, woman," Satan spoke smugly from the side as he watched the Keeper of Seeds poking and prodding at the flustered girl, "They were thought to have been extinguished many decades ago by the Holy Church, but it seems that a handful must have survived."

"I… I don't understand…" Noah muttered as she shook her head, "I'm… I'm _normal_! I… I'm just a healer from the Eastern Isle, there's nothing else about me!"

"You healed me, one of the strongest demons to ever live, with nothing but herbs found in a common forest, woman," Satan said as he stepped closer to Noah and forcibly pulled her away from the Keeper of Seeds, "That alone is a feat that no mere human should be able to do."

"N-no!" Noah stammered as she pulled at her arm, "L-let go, demon!"

"There are three kinds of Magic in this world, woman," Satan continued, undeterred by the fact that Noah and desperately pulling and digging her nails into his arm in a desperate attempt to escape, "Light Magic, given to those pious and believers of God; Demon Magic, a fell energy given to the creatures of Darkness, Destruction and Chaos, and at last… Wild Magic, the original force that created the world of Ente Isla. Wild Magic created this world, shaped and nurtured it, until the Holy Church hunted down its users. You are among the last, if not the very last one, users of Wild Magic."

"W-what are you talking about?" Noah whispered, slowly stopping her thrashing as Satan's words began to fill her entire body with a sense of dread, his words paralyzing her to the spot where she stood.

"You are a _Druid_, and most likely the last of your kind."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 39: Purpose, Defeat

…

…

* * *

Arriving in New Sloan Village in the early hours of the evening had been nothing short of a trip through Hell.

Screaming villagers huddled close to the decaying corpses of their mothers, their fathers, their siblings, elderly, animals—cows, horses, pigs, chickens, dogs, cats, sheep—piled up along the ditches, all of them _rotting_. Emilia had felt her gagging reflex kick in when the horrible smell hit her nostrils but she had kept her stomach in an iron grip, absolutely _refusing_ to let the content of her breakfast spill out. She was a Hero of Ente Isla, trained by the very best of tutors that the Church could haul out from even the dirtiest corners of the land, and she would _never_ succumb to the base fears that once had ruled her entire life. No demon would ever make her feel the shivering sensation of fear ever again, not now!

She continued riding through the demolished village, her hands clenched and teeth grinding against teeth as she listened to wailing mother, to desperate fathers, to terrified children.

But the _worst_… the worst was when she reached the plaza in the middle of the village, looking up at the large, burnt oaken tree and then see what hung from each and every branch.

The _babes_.

Newborn babes hung as leaves from the branches, their faces peeled of skin, the blood still dripping from the rotting corpses while painting the ground below a dark crimson, and eyeballs hanging from the sockets…

Emilia threw up.

Throwing herself off her horse, the Hero of Ente Isla fell onto her feet in the bloodied soil and _retched_ as a mixture of acid, food and saliva ran down her chin and armor before dripping onto the ground.

_'Lucifer did this…' _she thought venomously as her gloved hands tightened even further, digging into the soft leather that covered her pale hands, _'He did this because I was too weak to kill Satan, because I couldn't even _get up_ after being kicked by a weakened demon!'_

This was _her fault_!

If only she had struck true that day, piercing Satan's already weak body on that fateful day, she wouldn't be here on the Western Isle, in the middle of New Sloan Village and practically crying as she looked up at the tree with the flayed babes. Noah would still have been accused of consorting with Satan, she would have burnt on the pyre like the witch she was, but the village would have been spared—the _children_ would have been spared if only she had pulled herself together back then and _done_ something!

Instead, she had let Satan trap her on the ground, _beneath his feet_, and forced her to try to reach her former home in a desperate race against time.

Blinking rapidly as she desperately tried ridding her cheeks of the salty moisture that covered them Emilia stubbornly raised her head, opening her mouth in a wordless scream as she allowed the Holy Magic that coursed through her body to begin the Holy Transformation of her physical vessel. She let her blood _change_ within her body as her hair paled to a stark white and her eyes turned a fiery crimson, all while keeping a tight grip on the handle of her sword, Better Half, as she willed the Heavenly Blade to transform into its true appearance.

"_WHERE ARE YOU, DEMON_?!"

Laughter sounded behind her, making the furious young woman snap around like a viper, her eyes a bright, burning Bordeaux as they locked onto the chuckling form of Lucifer.

The Aerial Demon General of Satan looked just she remembered him from the Eastern Isle.

His purple, shaggy hair covering a luminescent, lilac eye, that dark and tight suit of leather and silk, those pointy teeth stretched in a wicked smile.

"You…" Emilia snarled, tightening her grip on Better Half as she forced herself to calm down ever so slightly at the sight of the Demon General standing before her, and Lucifer met her eyes with amusement shining in his own purple orbs.

"Hello there, '_Hero'_," he grinned, revealing two rows of white, sparkling teeth, before stretching out his dark feathered wings, "How _nice_ of you to come for a visit today!"

"Stop stalling for time, demon," Emilia spat, "This is the end for your horrible crimes, Lucifer, and you are not leaving the Western Isle alive if I can help it!"

Lucifer snickered, enjoying the way hatred flamed up in his opponent as he refused to take her seriously.

"Don't you _dare_ patronize me!" the Hero of Ente Isle screeched, teeth gritted together as she bent her knees slightly—her entire body ready to jump straight up towards Lucifer at a moment's notice.

"_Whoever_ said anything about patronizing you, little Hero?" Lucifer cackled as he effortless twirled around in midair, easily avoiding the razor sharp edge of Better Half when Emilia lunged out after the demon in a burst of rage.

His laughter only increased in volume when he once more danced out of range for Emilia's sword, the Hero's swings and slashes halfway blinded by tears and muddled screams as the scent of rotting child-corpses overpowered her and the images of screaming and mourning villagers filled her mind.

"YOU BASTARD!" Emilia screamed as she dashed forward with Better Half, only for a manic grin beginning to spread on her lips when Lucifer didn't avoid the blow fast enough and received a gash along his bicep.

The demon immediately dashed as far away from Emilia as possible, clutching at the sizzling wound as a fierce growl appeared from his throat.

"_Bitch_!" he spat venomously as lilac eyes narrowed and several spheres of Demonic Magic appeared above his head, increasing their light as the power charged up from his mental reservoirs of Magic Energy.

"Call me all the curses and filthy words you like, _demon_," Emilia spat as she tightened her grip around Better Half and mentally began gathering the Holy Energy needed to block against Lucifer's Magical Attacks, "I will not allow you to defeat me or run away! Not this time!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with, little girl," Lucifer taunted haughtily as he let one of the spheres go, grinning madly when Emilia was forced to jump in order to avoid the purple blast of death dancing in the air around her, "Not you, not even your precious Church, will be able to stop the plans that Satan, his Generals and I have for Ente Isla! You will all perish in a battle with Fire and Blood!"

"I don't think so!" Emilia yelled and ran towards Lucifer once more, this time keeping Better Half tight to her body as she pushed her armored body to the limits and lunged out with the silver blade. She then barely had the time to roll out of the way when Lucifer disappeared in a burst of movement before slamming a magically enhanced fist into her solar plexus, stunning the Hero for a moment as all air left her lungs for a few painful seconds.

Emilia groaned in pain as she was flung backwards through the air, snapping a burnt supporting beam in two when she crashed into it, before she finally landed with her back against the rotting carcass of a cow.

"You wretch!" Emilia snarled as she shook her free hand free of rotting entrails and jumped onto her feet before continuing her mad attack against Lucifer.

The Demon General was quick, that she knew from the many books she had been ordered to study by the High Council before they let her out into the real world, and his skills lay in ranged, aerial attacks. Where Adramelech the Minotaur surpassed the Fallen Angel in brute force, Lucifer made up for this lack with his supreme skills at Demonic Magic, especially within the category of destructive energies that he seemed to fond of.

"In the end you will end up just like Satan did on the Eastern Isle!" Emilia yelled as she hacked out with Better Half once more, this time catching Lucifer once more on his already wounded bicep before spinning around to kick the howling demon as far away from her as possible.

"Is that so?" Lucifer chuckled madly as he straitened his body out from the assault that Emilia had carried out, spitting out a glob of blood and saliva before he dashed towards the Hero with the appearance of a rabid animal.

"You'll end up _falling_!" Emilia growled when the two of them collided, none of them daring to step back enough for the other to gain leverage, Better Half pressing against Lucifer's armored arm, "You'll end falling just like Satan, and all because of _one… human… girl_!"

Lucifer's eyes widened a fraction of how large they had been before, the brief distraction for the demon being enough for Emilia to jerk her knee up into his stomach before burying Better Half's tip in the back of his hand.

Letting out an outrageously loud howl of pain, Lucifer writhed at the ground as the Holy Magic coursed through his body, drops of scarlet blood flying through the air and hitting everything around them as he continued pulling on his arm in desperation.

"YOU LIE, FILTHY BITCH!" Lucifer screamed as he looked up at Emilia with crazed, _mad_, eyes, "Satan is stronger than that! He will never bow to _anyone_, least of all a _human female_!"

Emilia's lips, bloodied, dusty and crackled twisted in a terrifying grin as she looked down at Lucifer, the strings of madness, of devastation, worming itself into her mind as she dug Better Half further down in the demon's hand.

"You're wrong," she whispered manically, her crimson eyes dancing with wretched mirth as she kneeled down while still applying pressure on her sword, "You are so very wrong about your Sire, little demon."

Emilia clenched her hand into a tight, armored fist before slamming it down into Lucifer's back, her mind singing in rapture and delight when the sound of his spine cracking was heard coming from below his flimsy armor.

"Who do you think nurtured Satan back to health, Lucifer?" Emilia leaned down to whisper in his ear as her grin widened, ignoring Lucifer's labored breaths as his eyes darted around from one place to the next, his entire world a mixture of white hair and burning houses.

"Who do you think he was protecting from your little Tracker?" she continued whispering, "What, you thought that we didn't find the corpse? You thought we didn't have that harlot Noah tell us everything about what happened out there in the forest?"

"Noah?" Lucifer snarled as he twisted his head just enough to look up at Emilia's burning eyes, "a _human_?"

Emilia nodded with that maddening grin continuing to stretch, having finally allowed her bloodlust, her despair, her _rage_, to take over and completely dominate her very soul.

"That's right!" she chuckled humorlessly, leaning forward while digging her fingers into the torn flesh on Lucifer's back, making the Fallen Angel emit another howl of pain as blood splurged from the wound, "Your Master and Lord, _Satan Jacob_, was seduced by a little healer! _Satan himself_ was _cared for_ by a _human woman_!"

Emilia's laughter continued as she let her head fall back, large tears running down her cheeks as her hands clenched tighter around sword handle and into the flesh of Lucifer, the stress and disgust for what had happened here finally breaking the hair-thin barrier separating Emilia from the collapse of _everything_.

"Tell me how…" Emilia breathed raggedly as she glared down at Lucifer with teary, hate-filled eyes, "Tell me how Satan can pass up _me_, his sworn arch enemy, in favor of some random girl who just so _happened_ to be around to save him? _HOW, LUCIFER_?!"

Slowly rising up from her kneeling position above Lucifer, the Hero of the Holy Church slowly straightened her posture, brutally yanking her Holy Weapon from Lucifer's flesh before grabbing the demon by the hair and _pulling_. She held his head in front of her as she assessed her target with dull eyes.

"I ought to kill you right now and here…" she muttered softly, her grip around Better Half tightening as she spoke, "But… I want you to _suffer_! I want you to feel the same pain you felt when you were evicted from the Heavens, like Satan felt when that damn spear pierced his stomach!"

The Hero's crimson eyes stared into Lucifer's half-lidded purple ones with an eerie sense of dread spreading in Lucifer's stomach as he continued to look at the woman who currently had him beneath her armored boot.

However, Emilia, so caught up in her violent rapture as she was, never saw him sneak up his legs; she never saw him clench the muscles in his arms and shoulders as she kept him hanging by the hair from her hand; she never saw the demon strike back against her once more.

His legs collided with her stomach, making the young woman gasp in surprise before she found herself held by the throat at the courtesy of one extremely furious and sadistic demon.

"Leaving to face me without any help was a bad idea, little girl," Lucifer giggled as his hand tightened around Emilia's unarmored throat, "A _really… bad… idea_."

Emilia heaved for breath as dark spots began littering her vision, a small trail of saliva running down her chin as she desperately fought against the precious air that was denied her by Lucifer, "_B-bastard_!"

"Oh yes!" Lucifer snarled as he threw Emilia down to the ground, easing the pain and pressure off his wounded back while knocking almost all of Emilia's air out of her lungs, "Call me more of those _filthy words_, Hero! Call me a bastard, a heathen, a _zealot_ for believing so fiercely in something that I _must_ be possessed! Come on now! _TELL ME HOW TO FEEL_!" he roared as the pressure around her neck tightened, threatening to claim Emilia to the darkness.

_'N-no! Not… like this!' _she thought desperately as the tears once more ran down her cheeks, dripping into the muddy, bloodied soil below her body.

"That's as far as you'll go, _plagued beast_!" a voice roared before darkness claimed her mind and Emilia fell into blissful silence.

* * *

**Holy Hell and back again! This chapter was… err, somewhat of a challenge to write, and that is putting it _mildly_, if I have anything to say here. I have done a few chapters like this before and, as always, I have felt rather disturbed about writing these things, especially this one since it involved, well, _infant children having been skinned alive by demons_. I also still seem to suck at fight scenes for some reason, despite watching waaaaaaaaaay too much shounen anime (_Yu Yu Hakusho_) for inspiration…**

**Please give me your thoughts on the chapter as a review! It would make the best birthday present ever as I am turning 18 tomorrow! Whoo, I'm legal soon!**


	40. Chapter 40

_Emerald eyes stared at the dark forest looming around the edge of the meadow, briefly casting a glance back at the small, wooden hut lying several feet away from him with large, squares of golden light illuminating the grounds outside._

_His life… his sole two reasons for living was just beyond those sturdy wooden walls, hidden away from the rest of the world in their own little bubble of happiness and love, untouchable for the rest of the world as far as he was concerned._

_"Father, it's time for dinner!" a voice called from the heavy door leading into the small hut, "Mother is done making stew!"_

_A smile spread on the man's lips as he turned around and looked at his child, his daughter, eagerly waiting for him with that ridiculously large smile on her face as her short, copper hair danced around her head from the hefty wind._

_"Father, _now_!"_

_This time his daughter's voice was insistent, carrying that stern touch his wife also had whenever he was trying her paper-thin patience, and a breezy laughter carried over the windy meadow as he jogged back towards his home, a large smile plastered on his face when he reached his daughter and gently dragged her inside the house once more._

_"Dear, I would appreciate it if you didn't go outside during the winter evenings," the woman muttered as she moved out of her husband's reach with a still-simmering clay-pot of venison-stew in her hands, "No matter what you say it won't change my mind about you."_

_The man sighed as he shot his wife a sour glance, "Meera, there is no reason to be cold. The animals will not harm me; we've been over this before."_

_"Not right now," his wife, Meera, whispered as she gestured towards their daughter with her elbow before placing the pot of stew on their dining table, "_She's_ here."_

_"I know…" the man muttered, dragging a hand through tangled copper curls as he sat down beside his wife._

_"Noah, dinnertime," his wife snapped before sitting down herself._

'I know all too well…'

* * *

…

…

Chapter 40: Decisions

…

…

* * *

"No!"

Absolute silence spread from the moment that one syllable had left Noah's lips, its echo dancing through the quiet dome as leaves rustled from a nonexistent breeze and branches groaned from a weight that was never there.

"No?" Satan repeated, his voice queer as if he'd never expected to hear a decline from the little _girl_ in front of him, "What makes you think that you have a choice in this, woman? Do you honestly believe that you are in any position right now to make demands?"

"That's doesn't matter!" Noah snapped as she stepped away from the Demon and Fairy, clutching a hand to her chest as she kept her eyes locked on their forms, "All of this is not real!"

"How many illusions did you weave around yourself, girl?" Satan murmured as he strode towards her, ignoring the warnings that the Keeper of Seeds spoke to him as the Devil advanced towards the shivering girl, "How many dreams did I break by speaking your true identity?"

"Stay away," Noah snapped as she briefly locked eyes with Satan, her emerald eyes burning with resentment, anger, hatred and a myriad other emotions too large to contain.

"I think not," Satan smirked as he drew closer, ignoring the frantic look in Noah's eyes and the now desperate pleas from the Fairy beside him, "You seem to have forgotten who you are speaking to, _woman_."

"I said _stay away_!"

A flurry of moment whirled past her cheeks, whipping her hair around in the otherwise completely wind still chamber, and as Noah slowly dared to crack open her eyes enough for her to see properly she was met by a shocking sight.

Satan was restrained, his face a mixture of fury, curiosity and surprise as he gazed down upon what bound him, despite his struggle against his bonds. Wooden roots and branches had wrapped around his torso, arms and hooved legs, restraining any movement he made towards the very person who had begged for their help—albeit unknowingly.

"Wha—b-but _how_?" Noah stuttered as she staggered backwards, eyes wide, her mind _terrified_, "W-what did I just do…?"

She collapsed against one of the trees encircling the heart of Satan's Garden, heart beating wildly and her mind reeling from the sight in front of her, desperately trying to _understand_ what just had happened.

"Well, she sure got you good, Satan," the small fairy cackled as he floated around the restrained demon lord, poking and prodding the sturdy bonds that held him in place, keeping away from the area where Satan's clawed hands stuck out between the roots.

"Cease amusing yourself on my behalf and have these roots off my person immediately!" Satan growled at the gloating Keeper of Seeds as he followed the fairy with his crimson eyes.

"Ah, that is easier said than done, milord," the Keeper of Seeds said curiously as he placed his hands on one of the tree roots, "These roots and branches will not respond to my own Wild Magic, they will have to be released by the source of their aggression."

Both looked over at Noah, their brows furrowing simultaneously as they watched her huddle against the tree, eyes wide and shocked at the sight before her.

"Oh God, they were right…" Noah whispered as she clutched her arms desperately, eyes tearing up, "I _am_ a witch!"

Her face was twisted into a horrified grimace, tears threatening to run down her cheeks any moment as she shifted between staring at her shivering hands and at the roots that bound Satan firmly to the ground.

This was all wrong, she wasn't supposed to do things like this! She was just a normal woman, there was nothing special about her, the daughter of a farmer and a priestess, yet things just continued to _happen_ around her. She was accused of witchery and dealing with the, literal, devil, taken by Satan's lackey, kept holed up in a room for two weeks, receiving death threats by Satan and now she was suddenly willing trees to move on their own.

Noah couldn't take this anymore.

She didn't want this, she couldn't handle any more of these strange, mysterious occurrences to happen, not when fairies and demons and who knew what else was out there, hauling her deeper into a conflict she'd rather just stay out of.

She could vaguely hear Satan and that strange, little man speaking in hushed voices, their blurred words momentarily bringing her out of her horrified stupor long enough to see them staring intensely at her.

"Woman," Satan growled, "_Unbind me_!"

His eyes glowed a vibrant crimson, the color of blood, and Noah shivered but she did not dare look away. Even with several feet between the two of them she could feel his malice, his anger, his fury, like a wet blanket swept around her shaking shoulders.

"I-I…"

"_Now_!" Satan snapped and tightened his clenched hands, the roots and branches around his arms groaning under the pressure he put upon them, only to have Noah scramble backwards—away from everything.

"WOMAN!" the Devil roared, his voice shaking trees, breaking the delicate flowers, uprooting the bushes, yet all he managed to drag out of the woman at his mercy was a frightened whimper as she huddled behind a tree, "Cease this nonsense _immediately_!"

"Oh, Great Mother," the Keeper of Seeds groaned as he shifted between glaring at the increasingly furious Demon Lord bound by all manner of plant life and the silently sobbing female huddling behind a thick tree trunk, "This cannot get any worse…"

Muttering a soft curse the Keeper of Seeds flew over to the terrified girl, landing on the grassy ground in front of her feet and gently poking one of her bare toes with his miniscule finger.

Noah's eyes snapped down to stare at the tiny man in front of her, cheeks stained with tears and eyes both red and puffy from the salt. She looked as if her entire world was crashing down around her and if the Keeper had to be honest then that was probably what was happening at this moment. Satan, while much more intelligent than most of the people he had enlisted into his dreaded army of demons, had one fatal flaw that seemed to populate many of the males in his race.

He knew _nothing_ about women.

"Don't worry about that old demon out there barking, my dear _xkuix_," the Keeper of Seeds spoke softly as he smiled up at the crying girl, mentally droning out the angry retorts and promises of pain that Satan kept spewing out in the small clearing, "You have done _nothing_ wrong."

"I… I _attacked_ him!" Noah shrieked as a new cascade of tears began to run down her cheeks, "_I attacked Satan_!"

"You _defended_ yourself from a being you subconsciously saw as a threat to yourself," the Keeper said as he shook his tiny head, "You did what any sensible _xkuix_ would have done in your situation and protected your light."

"M-my… l-light?" she hiccupped and rubbed the back of her hand against her cheeks, drying off the stains of tears that decorated the soft skin.

"Indeed," the little man nodded slowly before he turned his head to look at the, by now, silent demon that was busy glaring at both the Fairy and at the few bits of the woman he could spot, "You see, my dear, your ancestors knew better than to fraternize with demons. For demons are dark and cruel and a great number of other things that, no doubt, would damage more than they would heal; you carry within you a light known only by very few in this world, little _xkuix_, and demons such as him would want nothing more than to devour that light."

"I… I do not understa—"

"He wants your body and soul, child," the Fairy abruptly cut her off, making Noah gape openly at the little creature for a few moments, "To him you represent _everything_ that he needs to win, be it over the Heavens or the Hells. Wild Magic is a powerful thing, my dear, and in the right hands its effects could be _devastating_."

Noah blinked in confusion, her eyes flickering from one place to the next as she remained with her back against the thick tree trunk, still childishly attempting to hide form the scrutinizing glare that Satan was sending the two of them from where he stood grounded.

"W-wild Magic?" she stuttered, momentarily confused as those two words are some that she had not heard in a long, _long_ time, "B-but… _how_?"

"I am sure that you have questions, dear one, and I will answer all that I can," the Fairy spoke softly as he flapped his wings, rising into the air until he was on level with her green eyes, "However, for now I believe it would be best if you were to release our Demon Lord from this… greenery."

"H-he won't k-kill me?" Noah whispered, her eyes still a tad glassy as she looked at the tiny Fairy floating in the air in front of her, "You… you are s-sure of this?"

"He will not, little one," the Fairy and held out his tiny hand towards Noah, "I will make sure that nothing will go wrong; now, rise and let us face the demons one at a time."

Noah hesitated as she looked at the small Fairy, her eyes searching the slightest hint of doubt in his face as she slowly nodded in agreement and straightened up, taking a deep breath and then she followed the small magical creature out into the clearing once more.

He was staring at her—_directly intensely furiously_—yet she continued walking towards the demon, refusing to back down from the silent challenge he was issuing to her.

_Back away now or do something about this_

She stopped a few paces from the entangled demon, slowly raising her eyes to look at his, before she bowed her head down once more.

"You will release me now?"

Noah nodded, the movement jerky and far from steady in any possible way, but it was all that was needed, he understood that much.

"Raise your hands," the Keeper of Seeds spoke calmly as he floated in the air beside Noah's head, "and then place them on the roots. They will know who you are simply by touch."

Noah did as he bid, not speaking a single word as she carefully placed the palms of her hands on the pulsing roots.

"Now, simply ask them to let go with your mind, make them _feel_ your desire to reverse what you asked them to do."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _'Please… please let go of this demon? I didn't mean to do it…'_

A loud groan echoed as the branches and roots retracted from around Satan's body, making Noah's eyes snap open just in time to see the roots and branches retract back to their original places in fluid, dancing movements despite their impressive size. A few of the twigs were caught in the fine material of his mantle and shirt, creating small holes and tears in the fabric, but the demon paid no mind to the destruction of his clothes and instead kept his eyes trained upon the young woman who released him from the wooden restraints.

Noah retracted her hands and immediately attempted to step away from Satan, a futile action as his giant hand immediately closed around her wrist and hauled her closer, bringing his face down to look into her eyes in what appeared to be deep curiosity.

"You show potential," he murmured, claws slightly digging into the soft skin on her wrists and his lips spreading in a sly smirk as he kept his eyes trained on hers, "How long will you need with her, Keeper of Seeds?"

"From now?"

"Yes."

"It all depends on how willing she is, Lord Satan," the Fairy said slowly, "But I will estimate that the process could take less than three days. What will happen afterwards is anyone's guess."

"Good," Satan said and abruptly let go of the woman in his grasp, making her stumble for a few moments before regaining her balance, "You will leave at once."

"W-what?"

"You, woman, will leave with this Fairy, the Keeper of Seeds, to be taught in the ways of Wild Magic."

* * *

**So, Noah will be with the Fairies for a little while. Next time we'll see what has happened to both Lucifer and Emilia, so please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

_The flames rose high when the High Priest lit the pyre._

_"_Stop it_! Stop burning him!"_

_"Silence, child, for your father has sinned and his wretched soul must be purged!"_

_"Noah, be quiet and don't look away."_

_Why did Mother do this? Why did she have to look at this, at her father suffering?_

_"_Stop it_!" she screeched, her voice frail and shrill and desperate as she reached out towards the pyre, ignoring the searing heat that kept rising as the fire kept eating away the wood._

_"Noah!"_

_"Father!"_

_She watched as the flames licked closer to the wooden pole that her father was tied to, his eyes wide in fear as they looked into hers, only mirroring the distress that the little girl felt._

_"FATHER!"_

_And the fires continued climbing, even as desperate, inhuman screams and howls reverberated in the cold, summer night._

* * *

…

…

Chapter 41: Alive

…

…

* * *

_'Where… am I?'_

Drowsy, yellow eyes blinked slowly as heavy darkness retreated to reveal a honey-brown ceiling of wooden planks far above. The lines kept up a fuzzy dance of blurring out and focusing into shapes and figures she barely recognized, twirling around themselves so fast at times that she felt as if she was about the throw up, even though she was lying down already. Adding to that nauseous feeling that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her stomach a headache was pounding her head to smithereens, more or less feeling as if someone was slamming a sledgehammer into her forehead, and a dry sensation was spreading all over her mouth and throat with every careful breath she took.

Emilia was… confused.

She had been… fighting. Fighting Lucifer with all her might, her strength up at its very peak, and even though she had been granted the upper hand in their battle he still seemed to know how to tweak all of her buttons in his own favor.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, child," an old, warm, familiar voice spoke and Emilia turned her head slowly to see Olba walk through the doorway with a large jug of water and a mug in his hands, "I was beginning to worry whether you would stay in Limbo or return to the world of those still breathing."

"Olba…" Emilia wheezed before a violent coughing fit ran through her body, burning her throat and making all of her body ache in places she did not even know _existed_.

Immediately Olba closed the distance between the two and poured the water from the jug in his hands into the mug in his other before handing it out towards Emilia.

"Where is Lucifer?" she rasped out as she slowly sat up to reach out and grab the large mug of water from Olba's hands, greedily drinking the cool liquid, before redirecting her glare up at the High Priest, "Tell me, Olba, is he still on the Isle?!"

"Emilia, child, you need to relax," Olba said patiently as he sat down beside his young pupil and put a hand on top of her head, "That blasted demon is long gone from here, he will not return to this place."

"I didn't ask for that, Olba!" Emilia hissed, her voice now less raspy, "I asked where he is!"

"_Emilia_," Olba frowned, his face darkening at her persistent words, "You need to stop what you are doing and _relax_. The demon is gone, I saw to that myself, and as I said before then he will not dare return here. You _bested_ him."

"He _survived_!" Emilia hissed and clenched a hand around the mug of water she still held onto, "I couldn't _beat _him, Olba!"

"_You_ survived, Emilia, and that is all that matters," Olba said calmly and rose from her bedside, "You were lucky that Lady Bell found you when she did. You would have been killed otherwise."

Emilia stilled, her eyes wide and her teeth digging into her lower lip at the mention of that dreadful woman.

"I see," she muttered, hands clenching slightly, "So she was the one to pull me out of there?"

"Indeed," Olba nodded before he turned around to leave the room, "But you should not dwell on such things, Emilia. Rest up and regain the strength lost. You will soon be out in the fold once more."

"Of course, Olba," Emilia nodded and gave her old mentor a kind, if somewhat strained, smile as she watched him leave the room in silence.

She fell back onto the mattress, eyes staring up at the wooden ceiling without blinking for several moments, yet… yet she found it _impossible_ to find the rest that Olba had asked her to get. Her body was restless and aching and tired all at the same time, her mind even more rumpled as she desperately sought to remember _what_ had happened as Lucifer had held her by the throat, as he had laughed manically with those wild, furious, manic eyes of his.

_Unworldly_, her mind whispered as she recalled how his lilac eyes had flashed with madness and glee, _Divine_, it continued and Emilia felt herself agreeing almost wholeheartedly.

Even though Lucifer had turned his back on God and all his Angels, a glimpse of the being he had been before his Fall from Grace still remained in his soul, no matter how darkened and grayish black it might have turned. Beneath the slick, dark leathers, breezy silks and soft feathers Lucifer was still just the disobedient boy who had rebelled against God… or at least that was what Emilia tried fooling herself into thinking.

She had behaved rather horribly during that battle, she both realized and remembered with a heavy, slightly aching, swallow.

Those taunts, no matter how real they had been, had done nothing but anger the angel-turned-demon into almost insane heights if the way her throat felt was any indication. But her other actions had been just as horrifying as she thought back to them. She had _taunted_ him with the fact that Noah, a simple, human healer, had been the one to save his Liege Lord when she _knew _how zealous that Lucifer was in regards to Satan's tainted crusade against the Holy Church.

Should Lucifer ever find the copper-haired girl, Emilia knew that Noah's life was sure to be shortened, and not even servitude to Satan would save the Noah if the Fallen Angel put his mind to it. Surprisingly Emilia felt her chest constrict slightly at the thought of Noah lying dead on the ground by Lucifer's hands, a thought that even scared the Champion of Light slightly if she had to be completely honest. She knew how Lucifer tormented those who had wronged him one way or another, the stench and view of the skinned babes all but confirmed his sadistic view on humans and how they should be treated, and she would not wish that upon anyone.

She needed to stop him, to stop Satan before he fulfilled his damned crusade, and come Hell or high water she would tear every demon limb from limb if that was what it took.

_'I won't lose to you, Satan!'_ she thought as she kept staring up at the ceiling with determined, steely eyes, _'I refuse!'_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You were careless, demon," Crestia growled as she stared down at the chained form in front of her, icy blue eyes narrowed in anger and a sneer across her lips as she placed a bucket with warm water on the stone floor beside her before kneeling down.

"Heh," Lucifer groaned as he lifted his head up to look at Crestia's hooded face, "And why would the Holy Church's little lapdog worry about me, I wonder… though, a good guess would go to my spectacular looks."

Crestia remained silent as she dipped a piece of cloth into the bucket and forced Lucifer's face closer to wipe away the blood, grime and dirt that had begun to cake on his skin.

"Why will you not respond with that lovely voice of yours?" Lucifer drawled as he kept his eyes locked on Crestia's, "I bet it would sound _amazing_ on the very throes of pleasure, especially if you would receive said pleasure from _me_."

"Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself, demon," Crestia spat as she tightened her forceful grip on Lucifer's jaw, making the demon make a grimace from th pain, "I will not be tainted by your lust for the carnal pleasures!"

Lucifer snorted from his place against the wall, "Suit yourself, even if you're missing out, little lapdog. The whores back home are weeping every day I am apart from their loving embrace."

"Then perhaps they might learn some self-control," Crestia snapped as she finally rose from the ground and took a few steps away from Lucifer, "In any case, you will be free to go when night falls. The darkness should give you enough cover to let you return to the Central Isle before dawn breaks. No doubt that your fellow Generals and your precious Master are all eager to hear your report of what transpired in the village."

"Do you mean when I slaughtered the babes of the village and hung them from the oak's branches or when I set fire to the entire hamlet? If I am completely hones then I can't really decide which one I handled best."

_SLAP_

Silence followed as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh reverberated on the stony walls.

"Don't you dare!" Crestia hissed as her eyes stung with barely held back tears, "What you did to all those people was… _monstrous_!"

"Funny hearing that from the Inquisitor of the Holy Church," Lucifer cackled, spitting out a little glob of saliva and blood, "Never thought you had any humanity left after all your years of _loving_ servitude."

"I am _done_ here," Crestia spat in disgust and reached down in a pocket to pull out a small, iron key only to throw it before Lucifer's feet, "Here's the key to your shackles, demon. See to it that you are gone from this place within the hour. If not I will hunt you down myself and plant a blade of Holy Energy where the Hero snapped your spine."

Lucifer's crackling, insane laughter followed her out as the Inquisitor hurried out the door, slamming it for good measure before retreating to the room she called her own.

"Oh don't worry, little lapdog," Lucifer breathed heavily, purple eyes glowing ominously in the darkness, "I will soon be gone. Far, far away to meet that new pet of Satan's. This… Noah must surely be interesting."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Noah's mind was simply one, blank haze as she was led back to her chambers by the maid from before, and the little fairy who had helped her earlier floating beside her as he kept up a constant one-sided conversation, leaving Noah in blessed peace as she desperately fought to _understand_ what would happen to her now.

"—of course you will need to bring a few necessities with you, but nothing more than some clothes. Food, drink and a place for you to rest will be provided by the Heart," the little fairy chittered on as he landed on Noah's shoulder, grabbing one of her free locks of hair for support when she turned around a corner and soon found herself before the door to her room.

"The Heart?" Noah muttered, still somewhat in a daze as she entered the chamber and sat down on the edge of her bed, "What is the Heart?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough, my dear!" the fairy chuckled before setting off from her shoulder and instead shifting his attention onto the maid, "Now, you and I must discuss what the Lady will bring with her! Come now, we do not have all day!"

Wordlessly the maid followed the small fairy without as much as a twitch of emotion running across her face, leaving Noah on the edge of her bed, alone and in silence, as the fairy's voice slowly faded into a low buzz in one of the other rooms.

She played with a small, stray lock of her hair as she sat alone on the bed, eyes simply looking at the thick carpets that covered most of the stone floor, looking at their patterns and colors—all of them _cold_ and _dreary_ and _dark_.

She would be free, she realized.

Free from this wretched place, from Satan, from his Castle and his rooms and his brutal sneers that she saw every time she closed her eyes.

For the first time in who knew how long Noah hesitantly let her lips stretch in the most genuine smile she had mustered since her arrival at Satan's Castle.

She let the smile spread and fell down onto the mattress, bliss and what she desperately hopes was happiness filling her very being to the brim.

Soon she would be free.

* * *

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I blame my lack of updating on discovering how addicting Fairy Tail can become. Now, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"_The Heart is beginning to wither_!"

"_Why hasn't the Cornucopia acted yet_?"

"_We can't afford to wait much longer_!"

"_Oh dear, why did the Keeper leave when he did_?!"

The sound of wings fluttering around filled the air as fairies dashed left and right, their small faces bright red from a mixture of fluster and desperation as the frenzied fey folk worked themselves even further up than they already were.

The sound of groaning branches could be heard resonating in all the meadows stretched over the entire forest, but the loudest groans came from the very heart of the forest, from the very core that made up the kingdom of the Fairies.

Brown and dull, rotting leaves were falling off gray, gnarly branches that groaned and creaked as if the wind was yanking and jerking in them, and the roots were digging through the top layers of the soft earth that covered the forest's floor.

The Heart of the Forest was withering away as its main source of Wild Magic, the Fairy Queen, slowly rotted in the miniscule tomb beneath the Heart. It reached out desperately towards any source of wildlife within the Forest's borders, sucking away at any and all form of life, and calling out for darker powers.

There wasn't much time left.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 42: Regret, a Light, Somber Waters

…

…

* * *

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I… I want to join the Holy Church's army!"

The soldier blinked a few times as he looked down on the very small, _very agitated_, boy with unruly dirt-streaked curls and furious blue eyes.

"Listen up, brat, we already have the ranks full with volunteers and we don't need a snotnose to yank around. B'sides, those legs of yours aren't exactly in what I would call 'working shape'," the soldier drawled as his brows met in a deep furrow, glancing at the wobbly crutches that barely held the poor boy up.

"I… I can fight!" the boy exclaimed as he kept on glaring at the soldier with the most offended look he could muster.

"Look, I _told_ you already to just forget it! We don't need you here, brat!" the soldier growled and waved his hand at the boy, "Now fuck off before I throw you out of here."

The boy's eyes glistened with tears for a few moments, inwardly making the soldier groan as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against his temples, before a huff made it past his lips.

"Damn it, kid," the soldier groaned once more and continued rubbing his temples, "Don't give up your life because of this damn war. You've still got some time left."

The boy looked up at the soldier with wide eyes, still glossy from unshed tears, before he turned his gaze towards the ground.

"I can't just sit around anymore! She… I have to get her back here and confess!"

"She?" the soldier raised an eyebrow behind his plated helmet, "What the Hell are you talking about, boy?"

"Miss Noah!" the boy hissed before glaring up at the soldier with furious eyes, "_He_ took her away from us—from _me_! Satan took her from all of us and I want to make him _pay_! I will rip him to pieces and make her watch as I purge his evil from Ente Isla's soil!"

The soldier gaped at the boy and at his words, jaw slack from the surprise, before he rose on shaky legs and held out a hand.

"Wait here, brat. Don't you dare move until I'm back."

The soldier didn't look back as he sprinted towards the Priests' tent.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Scowling at the bright colors, the cheers and the constant humming of small, glittery wings, Alciel shifted his weight from one foot to the other constantly, unease and tension cloaking him in a thick layer of discomfort.

Arriving at the Fairy Glade with the human wench had been… interesting to say the least, especially in the beginning when the Fairies had all rejoiced at seeing their last hope for survival arrive, even _if_ she had one of the dreaded Demon Generals after her.

He watched the woman be guided through the Glade by several of the dratted creatures, their eyes bright and their smiles even brighter as flowers were placed in her hair and clothes, letting a thin layer of golden pollen coat her skin and effectively hiding away the marks she had been given during her short incarceration at Satan's Castle.

Marks that had been granted by both humans and demons.

_"Follow her, Alciel._"

Satan's words rung through his mind, his orders slamming through and pushing all other thoughts aside, and Alciel obeyed the command, his golden eyes never _once_ leaving the woman's figure for even a moment. His Lord would not so readily part with what he saw as _his_ and _his alone_, Alciel knew him far too well for that, and he was not ignorant enough to simply believe in what Malacoda's magical Shades could tell him with their scrying and talents for espionage. Even so, the Forest's Heart was sure to cleanse the woman of any evil once she came into contact with the Ancient entity—if she was harmed in the process, though, had yet to be seen.

And so Alciel waited patiently as his target was received by the Fairies with open arms, mind calculating and eyes observing as he began his hunt for truth, for reassurance—all to see what had entranced his Lord and Liege so when he and the human woman had met for the first time.

"Master General! Partake in this glorious event as well!" a squeaky voice cried out in happiness before a crown of heavy flowers were thrown onto his head, "Accept this crown of hyacinths!"

"Cease this nonsense and keep that dratted vegetation away from my person at once!"

How he would come through this damnable charade of a token of goodwill Alciel did not know. How he would survive without slaughtering the entire population of fairies was also a very good question.

"More flowers for the grumpy demon!"

"_I said_ _keep them away from me_!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

He refused to leave her alone.

Even as she lay in the middle of the grove, surrounded by magic and forest and fairies, Noah could not relinquish the thoughts of the Satan Jacob. His burning, ruby eyes, his glistening dark hair and wickedly formed horns. His glinting teeth and horrible smile and that damned strength. The _fear_ he kept wrapping around her, even now when she was no longer anywhere _near_ him, was overpowering and frightening and so foreign that Noah wanted nothing else but to curl into a ball and cry. She was a healer; she had seen torn limbs, severed arteries, bones sticking out through the flesh, open wounds that continued to fester no matter what they tried to make them heal.

He still managed to _scare_ her, even now.

_"Be quiet!"_

_"I will not hear one more word from you tonight!"_

Wrapping her arms around herself, Noah looked up at the night sky and soundlessly traced the visible stars so far above her.

The grove around her was silent, nothing but the occasional _hoot_ from an owl or the squeak from its prey sounding in the darkness around her, and in spite of being surrounded by so much life Noah had never felt more alone than she did now. Not even her stay at the Dread Castle had been like this, at least there she had known somewhat what she would expect.

_"My reasons behind doing this is of no concern to you, woman, and they never will!"_

_"You were brought here for my pleasure."_

_My pleasure_

_My pleasure_

_My pleasure_

_Pleasure…_

_Pleasure…_

_My pleasure…_

"NO!"

Sitting up from her sleeping spot at the edge of the grove, slightly out of breath as she desperately fought to keep the phantom out of her head, Noah leaned against a tree as she once more looked up at the sky and the stars.

"I hate you," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks, sniffling softly as she blinked several times to rid her eyes of the stinging salt, "I hate you more than _anything_…"

She was nothing more than a toy for Satan to use and find pleasure in, he had said so himself when they had been… reunited for lack of a better term. She was nothing more to him, and he was nothing more to her.

At least that was what she kept telling herself.

All traces of sleepiness now gone, Noah instead rose from her spot on the ground and turned to face the forest staring back at her.

The faint sound of water clucking through a stream reached her ears as she ventured in through the tree line, driving her on and leaving behind the peaceful grove. Slowly thick oaks gave way to lanky birches instead, deep emerald green turning into a brilliant shade of orangey yellow, even visible through the darkness of the night. She continued wandering towards the sound of running water, eyes mostly blind as the light of both stars and moon disappeared behind the thick cover of leaves above her.

Suddenly finding her foot stuck beneath a root, Noah let out a squeak of surprise as she fell down towards the ground, scraping her hands along the ground and ramming her chin down into the grass. Hissing from the sting on her hands and rubbing her chin gently with the tips of her fingers, Noah then blanched when a hand appeared right in front of her along with two golden eyes.

_'The Demon General Alciel…?'_

"Woman," the demon glowered as he held out a single, gloved hand towards her, "You will not injure yourself. Lord Satan would be most displeased if his servant were to be continuously harmed."

Releasing her hand as soon as she was standing securely on her own two feet once more, Alciel then pulled back and leaned against one of the birches nearby.

"My Lord General," Noah muttered respectfully as she nodded in his direction before proceeding towards the quiet stream of water further in, her eyes glued to the ground as she wrung her hands.

"Woman," the demon acknowledged from his spot beside the birch as the he continued to look down at her in otherwise continued silence. He continued to watch her as she finally reached the stream of water that she had sought to find and moved closer, his eyes and mind searching the area for any hostile entities nearby.

"He did not want me to come here, did he?" Noah whispered as she knelt before the water, looking down at the weary, hollow face that stared straight back up at herself, "He wanted me to stay at the Castle, am I not correct?"

"I will not deny your statement," Alciel murmured, glancing at the woman from the corner of his eye, "Though one can never know what our Lord and Liege is thinking. He is Satan Jacob, the undisputed ruler of Ente Isla's demons, and we are but his servants, his means to the end."

"An end that will see to the death of humanity?" Noah murmured as she scooped up some water and then sipped it, "Is that all we have left now?"

"You thought that your life would be spared simply because you are in servitude to Lord Satan?" Alciel snorted as a mocking smirk spread on his lips, "As soon as your use has ended you shall join the rest of your pitiful race."

"All I wanted was to live in peace," Noah sighed as she clenched her hands, the water running out between her fingers and soaking the thin gown she wore, "I never wanted any of this, least of all to find Satan himself on my doorstep."

"Why my Lord did not slay you where you stood is beyond me."

"He was wounded and…" Noah stopped, her eyes lowering as she looked down at her soaked lap, "He needed help. I am a healer and it is a healer's duty to help those in need. What faction the injured is part of should not matter."

"Most humans would not say such words. They would grab a weapon and drive it through a demon's hearts. Surely, there must be another reason for how you acted. You shielded the archenemy of the Holy Church for two weeks, woman. I demand answers from you!"

"And what if I do not have any for you, my Lord General?" Noah asked softly as she turned to look at the golden-haired demon with somber eyes and a sad smile adorning her lips, "What if my actions were nothing but a whim? What if I decided to be exiled and rejected for the rest of my life simply because I couldn't stop my own bleeding heart form helping one in need? I do not know the answer that you seek, my Lord General," Noah muttered and turned her eyes away once more.

_'Even if I were to search my soul for a million years I would not have the answer, my Lord General…'_

* * *

**Please leave a review before you leave, I love them so~!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Hah!"

_Do not think!_

"Argh!"

_Do not feel!_

"Hiya!"

_Do not remember!_

Decapitating the last straw-stuffed training dummy with a graceful arc of her blade, Emilia ran a gloved hand across her forehead to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated there before grabbing her mug of lukewarm water and downed it in one go.

"If you keep that up we won't have any training dummies left for the greenhorns when they arrive, Emilia," a chirping voice sounded from behind the focused youth, causing Emilia to turn around with a slight smile on her face.

"Emeralda, Albert… I did not expect to see _you_ out here."

"We heard you got yourself and your golden armor dragged through some shit back home. We came here to make sure you didn't drown yourself in the water barrels," Albert grunted as he returned Emilia's smirk with one of his own, muscled arms crossed as he leaned against a few stacked crates.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Albert," Emilia grunted before dunking her mug down in a nearby water barrel and emptying the cup only seconds later, "Tell me how you really feel."

Emeralda shifted from one petite foot to the other, biting her lower lip before finally letting her green eyes meet Emilia's yellow, "Actually, Emilia, that is also why we came over here… we heard that you were rather… affected by what you saw back home in New Sloan."

Emilia stilled as she heard Emeralda's last words before swallowing and leaning against the decapitated training dummy. Her mind blanked for a moment as a million thoughts swarmed through her head, all of them conflicting, agreeing, denying. All of them wanted to be aired out, all of them wanted to hide away in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind that she could find.

"What… what about it?" Emilia spoke softly as she clenched the handle of her sword until her knuckles went white, "You think that I can't handle it? Is that why you're here?"

"Emilia, we're _worried_!" Emeralda cried out and seized the taller woman's hands, knocking both practice sword and mug out of them before clutching them tightly to her chest, "We worry for you and your peace of mind! Olba told us what he saw when he and Lady Bell found you in the clutches of Lucifer; he might as well have described the _Executioner's_ house for all we knew!"

Emilia bit her lower lip and avoided Emeralda's beseeching eyes, memories of death, decay, crows, blood, babes filling her head as she vehemently shook her head as her eyes began to burn.

"_Emilia_!" she vaguely heard Emeralda's voice through the blurred images and strange coat that seemed to make every sound seep through thick cotton, "_Talk to us_!"

"All those children…" Emilia whispered as something hot and wet and salty ran down her cheeks, brushing the bruises on her face and neck as they dripped down on the soft cotton shirt she wore, "He… he _stole_ them away from Life… from God…"

Emeralda sighed at her friend's words before soundlessly wrapping her arms around the shaking Hero, holding on as tight as she possibly could. Emilia had lost her home once before to demons and now she could count the second time. To think that creatures such as this lived in the same world as the silently crying woman in her arms—a woman who had lost _so much_—was nothing short of revolting, disgusting and a myriad of other horrible words.

Emilia's body shook as she continued speaking in soft words and whispers, their one-sided conversation shielded from the rest of the soldiers training by Albert's large frame and the crates. She told them of her arrival, her argument and fight with Lucifer, his madness, her fury—_everything_.

"What is worst of all is that I _enjoyed_ it," Emilia croaked as she shifted between looking at Emeralda and Albert, "I _enjoyed_ watching him writhe in pain that _I_ inflicted on him! H-how sick and twisted is that?!"

"Emilia, you stupid woman, stop already!" Albert growled as he yanked Emeralda away from the shivering Hero and forced her to look up into his steely eyes, "It wasn't your fault! You didn't know that they would do this!"

Emilia's shivering lips only curled into a condemning smile as Albert's words registered within her mind.

"But that's where you're wrong, Albert," she whispered somberly, teary eyes instead looking up at the blue sky and the unforgiving Sun, "I knew exactly what he would do… for I took away what was his, and he intended to punish me for it…"

* * *

…

…

Chapter 43: The Pain Within

…

…

* * *

She was gone.

His toy—his _plaything—_was gone, had been so for the last three days, and Satan felt his nerves rattle every time he flexed a part of his body.

The scent of earth and herbs and flowers that had come to permeate itself into the stone, the rugs, the bed she had used while here was disappearing, taking with them the soothing effect they had kept his body and mind sedated with.

He had grown… used to her presence since the woman's arrival some two weeks ago at the Castle, something he normally would have avoided if it hadn't been for the fact that this woman was special—more so than anything else he had come across in his years as a demon commander.

This fragile human, his little, caged bird, had turned and twisted him in every direction and he _hated _her for it. He wanted to tear at her, scream and rave, dig his claws into her skin and _shake_ her until the tears falling from her cheeks were as red as blood and until he felt her feeble bones break beneath his withering touch. He wanted her submission, her _total_ submission, he wanted her to break, to bend, to bow and completely give herself—body and soul—to him.

She was _his_ to own, _his_ to torment, _his_ to seize—all to himself and no one would ever share her presence with him, _never_!

Yet… she _had_ been broken once before, but not by him. The Holy Church… the bastards who had torn down forests and bodies, towns and minds to find him and bring him to their deluded sense of "justice".

He snorted.

Justice had indeed been carried out on the woman he had claimed as his. The Church had bent her, they had broken her, they had made her bow to their whims and wants.

They had left an empty shell behind.

The woman's eyes had been empty when he had seen them after Alciel had brought her here. They had been dull since the incident with the Tracker Demon **[1]** deep within the Eastern Isle's pines and oaks.

Fuchsia hair played behind his closed eyes—soft, flowing hair accompanied by flashing, yellow-green eyes—and Satan smiled, all teeth visible as the idea within his mind stretched and groaned to grow into a reality.

"_I _will_ defeat you, Satan! Count on it!"_

"I want her found," Satan spoke softly as he stared out through the colored glass in front of him with eyes as solid as ice and just as cold, "I want that bitch found and dragged here—by the hair if you must."

"So soon?"

"Do you have any objections?"

"Pfft, you should already know my answer to that."

"Then go… go, my Winged General, and bring me back a slave to torment. Bring me a Hero to bend, to break, one I can rip the spirit out of and instead leave as an empty husk on the Church's doorstep."

And as the moon neared its zenith in the inked sky, Lucifer extended his wings and took off, his mind drunk of power and ecstasy.

* * *

**[1]: See chapter 20**

**Kudos to those who found the GoT-reference in there! Please review and tell me your thoughts about the chapter!**


	44. Chapter 44

He watched her.

For days now he had watched her in the glade, surrounded by trees and flowers and fairies, watched her as she slowly took to learning the Old Ways of the North and as she flourished.

All of Nature held a soul, every single flower, tree or scrub around them; the air that filled their lungs and cooled the ground held a spirit of its own; the water that ran through the streams and rivers—all of these held a spirit of their own, spirits that were more than eager to loan her their powers and gently help her unfurl the potential hidden within that frail body of hers.

And so Alciel continued his watch, carefully memorizing each and every word that the Fey Folk spoke and every lesson they taught their new puppet for that was all that the little human was. A political tool to use as the creatures of the Central Isle saw fit. A tool for Lord Satan. Alciel dug his claws into the thick bark of an oak standing tall and proud beside him, hatred, jealousy, anxiety, concern flowing through his mind as he watched the frail human girl. She would be used, probably end up dead when this was all over, and Alciel would once more be the one closest to his Lord and Liege.

Until then her safety was of the utmost importance. So his eyes never left her body.

* * *

…

…

Chapter 44: A Flower to Keep, A Hero to Tame

…

…

* * *

Lucifer watched as well.

He watched fuchsia locks sway in the wind and yellow eyes gleam with barely restrained anger as he sent pack after pack of winged imps after the Church's precious _Hero_.

Her sword was stained as crimson as her delightful eyes whenever she delved into the Holy Magic that filled the blood running through her veins. Her hair would begin to gain streaks of silver every now and then, showing the inability to restrain and control her aforementioned Holy abilities.

It was simply _marvelous_.

Lucifer watched his charge cautiously, not desiring in the least to be on the receiving end of that damnable Holy blade once more, yet he couldn't help but feel intrigued as he watched her swing the thin, _flashy_, piece of Heavenly Silver around with practiced ease.

Would the Sword respond to him as well? Was there still enough light left in his corrupted body to activate the Sword's abilities?

It would be a challenge for sure but the Hero and him would have _eons_ of time to spend together, given that the Overlord's plan worked in the first place…

And so Lucifer continued to watch his charge with gleaming purple eyes, a plan composed of lies, deceit and malice cooking in the back of his mind.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You can feel the plants and trees around you, yes?" the Keeper of Seeds spoke as he sat perched on Noah's body shoulder, his glittery wings vibrating back and forth faster than the human eye could see, and fanned his face with a small leaf.

The air was humid and warm, a common occurrence in the Deep Forest with their dense woods and thick crowns where little moisture was allowed to leave the glades and meadows that the Fey Folk called home. Noah sat in the center of one such glade, her legs crossed and eyes closed as she struggled to get used to the sensation of life all around her.

Since she had arrived with the Fairies there seemed to be no end to her problems with controlling the magic that lashed out from inside her. Flowers and bushes bloomed and blossomed wildly, without restraint, trees grew if she accidentally let her concentration slip for only the tiniest moment, and animals seemed to flock to her presence, even predators.

The Fairies quickly got _those_ out of their homes.

"I feel a… a _tugging_," Noah nodded as she glanced at the little fairy on her shoulder, myriads of questions brimming inside her mind as she slowly got adjusted to the foreign feeling, "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"I wouldn't know, my dear," the Keeper laughed merrily at her question, "I might be a Fairy born of the Wild but only our Queen knows how the Magic feels when it runs through your body. Any knowledge I have of it is pure theory and lessons that the previous Queens pass on before they die. I store what information our beloved Queens have learned during their rule and when it finally is time for them to return to the Wilderness, or the Afterlife, they hand it all over. I sit here on your shoulder with the inner workings of the Wild Magic from four different Fairy Queens."

Noah blinked in surprise, "I thought that you all had a share of the magic, it seems only fair to me."

"That is where you are wrong, dear Noah," the Keeper sighed as he jumped off her shoulder and moved to hover in front of her face, "Once we all had a part of the Wild Magic that flows through our veins, but it proved to be too powerful for our frail bodies to handle, except the Queen's. After the Druids travelled to here from the North they taught us how to see which female Fairy would be best suited to be the vessel for all of the Central Isle's Wild Magic."

"The Druids taught you?"

"They did," the Keeper nodded, looking around the glade they occupied, "The Druids taught us how to tame the Wild Magic and for a time all seemed well and good. Then the Holy Church came and preached about how all other religions than theirs was blasphemy and the cradle for heretics. It was a bloodbath on the Northern Isle, even us Fairies heard of the massacres up there. The Druids disappeared shortly after and we thought all of them extinct, at least until we stumbled across you."

The copper-haired woman swallowed as she listened to the tale. She was the last of her kind, a Druid, and one that the Holy Church would love nothing more than to kill on sight.

"It's a lot to swallow," Noah muttered as she clenched her hands in her soft skirt, her eyes seeking for the demon that constantly kept watch over her, "But what will happen when I am done with whatever purpose I was brought here for? Will I go back with the demons?"

"Would you rather go back and stay with the humans?" the Keeper asked quietly, his eyes searching Noah's for any signs of doubt, fear or anger, "The Overlord has taken you into his service, albeit by force and without seeking your consent, but him and his followers are the safest choice you have right now. No one else will accept you into their community."

"I know that," Noah sighed as she looked in between the thick tree trunks, "That doesn't mean that a small part of me still cannot believe that all of this has happened. Some small part of me still wants me to just wake up and find that I am back in my little house with no Satan outside my door and no Heroes of the Church demolishing my home."

"The Church destroys more than it helps for those born into Magic, my dear," the Keeper of Seeds spoke quietly as he floated back to Noah's shoulder, "But you have a chance now to help those that they have hurt."

"By hurting _other_ people," Noah bit out between clenched teeth, "I won't let others use me to hurt people who haven't deserved it!"

"You are young, dear Noah," the Fairy said, "And your body is still healthy. But the powers you possess can easily be corrupted by anger or hatred. You still need training in how to harness and control them, something that I alone can't help you with. When you have mastered the basics of your Wild Magic the Fey Folk shall guide you to the one place that will help you with the rest."

"The one place to help me? I do not understand…"

"We will bring you before the only ones who can truly help you obtain at least a certain degree of mastery over the Wild Magic flowing within your blood."

"The Fairy Queens?" Noah balked as she finally realized what the Keeper meant to do once their time together was over.

"That is correct, dear Noah," the Keeper spoke solemnly, "we will take you to the Heart of the Forest."

* * *

**Short chapter is short and all, but I promise that the next one will be longer since we're coming to all the good stuff! You guys might also note that I've brought the rating down to T once more, but this was done after a long speculation of the past and future events of the story. If you have any questions as to WHY I've changed the rating PM me or review and tell me what you think!**


	45. Chapter 45

Sitting in front of two Priests wearing nothing but his patched, overly large, shirt and a pair of roughly spun trousers, Samuel flinched as the two holy men glared at him from behind a desk.

"You were in the same village as the witch we recently discovered on the Eastern Isle?"

"Y-yes, she was the village's heal—"

"And during the time after Satan fell in battle you never _once_ suspected that something was amiss in her behavior?"

"No… well, she had a patient, but she didn't want me t'go and see—"

"So you were not aware that her so-called 'patient' was, in fact, Satan himself?"

Samuel's eyes watered slightly as he shook his head and the thoughts that had plagued his mind for months building up and up and up inside his head.

"He… he has deceived her—he has to! Miss Noah would never have done what she did if she were in her right mind!" he suddenly exploded and stared up at the two clerics as tears ran down his cheeks, "Y-you have to believe me; Miss Noah is no witch! Satan must have changed her somehow because she didn't want to do what he commanded her to!"

The priests looked at the small boy in surprise as Samuel's chest rose and fell in rapid succession, eyes still glistening and his mouth set in a determined scowl.

"I have to make her come back to the village! She has to see that what he showed her was nothing but illusions!"

One of the priests reached out to place a hand on Samuel's skinny shoulder as a gentle smile spread on his lips, "And you can help her, my son. Help her by joining the Holy Church; I promise that when we locate her once more you shall have the chance to explain and turn her away from the path of darkness."

"You… you can save her? From him?" Samuel gaped as the smallest burst of hope blossomed within him.

"But of course we can," the priest nodded and withdrew his hand, "All she has to do is let us take her to a holy ground."

* * *

…

…

Chapter 45: Three Days

…

…

* * *

_The soft feeling of a breeze caressing her skin, the warm and smoldering feeling of a fireplace warming her cold feet, the liberating sensation of fresh water washing away the taste of dust and death and blood, the touch of soft, moist soil beneath her bare feet as she ran around in the garden of her childhood's home._

_A flash before her eyes—fire water earth air—and then nothing._

_She wanted more, more, more, MORE but nothing wanted to heed her call, not even the sensation of life she so desperately reached out for, and she felt herself grow more and more desperate as she kept searching for… for what?_

_What was it that she was searching for? She could almost feel it at the tips of her outstretched fingers, but it just kept slipping away before she could do _anything_ to reign it all in._

_"Where are you?" she called out, green eyes searching the dim reality around her and hands formed as a cone to help amplify her voice, "Please! Where are you?"_

_The sudden sensation of being watched filled the back of her head as she kept calling out for… whatever it was she was supposed to be searching fo…_

_Red._

_Red, crimson eyes were staring at her from behind a veil of shadows, white, shining teeth widening in a gruesome smirk as the whispers of laughter—brutal, evil, cold laughter—resonated._

She kept screaming, even as she woke from her slumber and sent the entire grove into alarm. Yet, even so, she could still hear the words she had heard resonate within her dream.

_I will never let you go; your body and soul belongs to me…"_

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Get those demons away from the villagers!"

_Snap_, she broke the neck of a goblin trying to sneak up behind her by slamming the pommel of her sword into the vulnerable spot on its unprotected neck.

"There's too many! We can't hold the line if they keep coming at us like this!"

_Schiiiiink_, Better Half slipped in between the ribs of an ogre as she jumped to the side and lashed out against it with her holy weapon.

"Stand and fight, you worthless dogs! Do not let the demons cower you into a corner!" she heard one of the officers in charge scream at his shivering troops, hauling them off towards the battlefield by the scruffs of their necks.

Amidst the screams and pleas from both dying soldiers and the fleeing villagers, Emilia heard the demons howl and leer as they both flew and ran through the village's streets and alleys, brutally hunting down every single human they could find. But she _knew_ these demons, she had seen them before on the Eastern Isle when the village where Noah had made her home had been burnt to cinders.

These demons belonged to _Lucifer_!

Her hand trembled as she tightened the grip around Better Half's handle and as her teeth brutally dug into her lower lip, the (now familiar) sense of hatred and fury rushing through her veins and forcing herself to run _faster_, to attack _swifter_, to make sure that she reached that damned demon before he wrecked even more damage to the Realm of Men. She could _almost_ sense him in the midst of all this chaos as she slashed and hacked her way through hordes of foul creatures, the next more vicious and drunk on bloodlust than the one before.

There! In the distance, on top of what once had been the bell tower in the local church, stood a dark shape with raven wings protruding from each side and what appeared to be a jagged sword in his right hand.

"_HERO_! Come out, come out, wherever you are and face me!" the shape cackled before jumping up into the air and soaring down towards the ground at a breakneck speed, stopping moments before crashing his body into the solid ground and straightening his posture.

"Not today, demon!" Emilia hissed softly as she crept closer to her adversary, "Not like last time!"

Lucifer didn't move from the spot he was hovering above, not even the tiniest muscle moved, making it seem as if he was floating by sheer willpower. His eyes lazily moved from one side of the burning plaza as if he was searching for something specific—no doubt it was her that he was seeking.

Emilia scowled up at the floating figure not far from where she hid with her back pressed tightly against the brick wall behind her, Holy Energy crackling and sizzling from the tips of her armored hands and dancing up and down the arms of her armor. He was _so close_, at long last, and this time there would only be one left standing after they were done. Her pride demanded that the last battle's result was rectified, not only from when she had clashed with Satan back on the Eastern Isle, but also when she had collided with Lucifer back home in New Sloan Village.

He. Would. _Pay_!

She dashed out into the open street with a fierce roar on her lips, Better Half held high above her head and glittering with all of the force of her conviction behind it, and her eyes locked on Lucifer's taunting face. The demon's face cracked as a sharp, toothy grin split it in two and he dived for her immediately.

"Emilia, darling!" he cooed when Better Half slammed against his armored bracer, the metal screeching from the abuse it was treated with, "I've _missed_ you!"

"My sword has missed the taste of your blood, beast!" Emilia snarled back at his gleeful face, her armored knee coming up to collide with his crotch and making Lucifer bend over from the unexpected pain. Not sparing a single second, Emilia then grabbed the handle of her sword with both hands and _swung it_, a wicked grin appearing on her lips when the following _crack_ sounded as Lucifer flew backwards from the force of the blow.

He collided with the bloodied ground, blood oozing from his temple where the handle had hit him and his purple eyes crazed from a mixture of bloodlust and delirium as a rough, scratchy laughter slipped out past his lips.

"You bitch!" he laughed, voice cracking slightly after uttering the slur, "Oh, I _missed_ you! I missed hearing you scream in frustration, the force behind every single one of your blows! I will look forward to tear everything you hold dear from you _one by one_!"

Emilia didn't even bother listening to the words he spoke, instead opting to let her Holy Energy slip into her sword and pointing the tip of it at her opponent, "Not today, you vicious bastard!"

A ball of Holy Energy shot out from the tip, dividing into several other, smaller, balls as they neared their target, but Lucifer only staggered onto his legs and spread his arms wide out, taking every bit of pain and misery she gave him, leaving Emilia to stand staring at him in surprise as the smoke billowed from his limbs and the same crazed smile never wavered from his face.

Blood coated his tattered armor and steadily ran down from one of his nostrils, his left eye was slightly puffy and tender, every inch of his body radiated pain so strongly that Emilia almost felt it in the air around her, but that damn smile—no, _smirk_—kept mocking her.

"Haven't got enough, huh?" Emilia snarled as she stomped closer, easily deflecting the disgustingly weak beam of Demonic Energy that Lucifer tried to throw her way when he saw her approach.

She reached him within moments, drawing back a gauntleted hand and slamming it into his jaw with as much force as she could muster, her anger only further incensed when Lucifer did nothing to avoid his fall to the ground and instead collapsed like a ragdoll.

"Pathetic," Emilia spat as she glared down at her adversary, hatred and disgust filling her eyes as she glared down her nose at him, "I thought you would have put up more of a fight than… _this_."

"On the contrary, my dear Hero… Checkmate, Emilia," Lucifer simply snickered from his spot on the ground, his breath wheezy as the Hero's eyes widened and her head snapped to the side just in time to see a glimpse of a heavy club collide with the side of her head, creating stars and blinks behind her eyes.

"Goodnight my dear Emilia," she heard Lucifer whisper softly—_gleefully_—as she vaguely heard him stand on his feet and hauling her boneless body with him, clawed fingers smeared a thin coating of blood on her bruised cheeks, "I look forward to seeing you again back home."

She felt revulsion sweep over her, even as her vision darkened and as she felt her body grow heavy with exhaustion, gagging silently when the smell of death and blood and fire and gore viciously attacked her nostrils as her captor leaned closer to her face. She shuddered when something wet and sticky slid against her cheek, the texture similar to that of a snail sliding over her bare flesh.

"I think you and I are going to be very well acquainted when this is all over, Emilia," Lucifer sighed against her ear before pressing his lips against her white, shimmering hair, "I do so love deep conversations between… _friends_."

She felt the bile swell up through her throat at his words and heaved, the vomit trickling down her chin and blending together with the specks of blood and sweat that trickled down her armor.

_Oh God… what have I done?_

* * *

**So yeah, Emilia's been captured… what could possibly go wrong now!**

**Please leave a review if you want, it would be grand to hear thoughts on the chapter and story in general :)**


End file.
